


Следуя за Синим

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, The Blue Spirit - Freeform, Translation, bluetara
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Покорительница воды, мечник в маске и страусовая лошадь по имени Царапина. Не похоже, что у них много общего, но обстоятельства меняют все, и иногда дружба зарождается вне зависимости от твоего желания. Можете спросить у Синего Духа.





	1. Синий Дух

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Following Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550513) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



Катара не знала, как долго шла. Была ночь, когда она впервые проснулась, в синяках и порезах от падения, а сейчас проступало золотое сияние солнца из-за горизонта. К несчастью, ни Аппа, ни ее друзья так и не появились.

Она вздохнула и продолжила путь по пыльной дороге, пытаясь не думать об усталости, боли и жажде. Ее бурдюк был заполнен лишь наполовину, и тяжесть заключенной в нем воды была даже слишком манящей, но допить ее было бы слишком рискованно. Эта вода была единственным источником для покорения; до тех пор, пока она не найдет ручей или колодец, чтобы пополнить свои скудные запасы, она будет вынуждена мириться с жаждой.

«Просто продолжай идти, — сказала она себе. — Если тут есть дорога, значит обязана быть и деревня где-то неподалеку».

Глубоко в душе, однако, она знала, что необходимость двигаться вперед была лишь средством отгородиться от пугающей правды: она совершенно заблудилась и не имела ни малейшего понятия, когда или даже как ее брат и друзья собираются ее найти по прошествии стольких часов. Это была угнетающая мысль, и Катара пыталась выкинуть ее из головы. Лучше сосредоточиться на положительных моментах. Лучше сосредоточиться на том, что она жива и не получила ни одного перелома во время падения. Лучше…

Неожиданно перед ее глазами возникла зелено-коричневая стена. Не стена — мужская грудь. Катара сделала шаг назад в удивлении, поднимая взгляд к его лицу, усыпанному оспинами и выглядящему так, как будто кто-то прошелся по нему лопатой. Он оскалился в улыбке, но в ней не было ни капли дружелюбия.

— Так, так, так, — проговорил мужчина, опуская палаш на левое плечо, — кажется, мы поймали себе бродяжку.

Низкий смех раздался эхом вокруг нее, и Катара с тошнотворным ужасом осознала, что ее мучитель был не один. Двое мужчин вышли из-за камней, с молчаливой угрозой демонстрируя свое оружие и становясь по обе стороны от Расплющенного Лица. Ее сердце бешено билось в груди, когда она инстинктивно потянулась к своему бурдюку, подчиняя себе вихрящуюся жидкость внутри, но пока не позволяя ей вырваться наружу.

— Дайте мне пройти, — сказала она голосом намного более спокойным, чем ее состояние.

Снова раздался хохот, и Расплющенное Лицо сделал шаг вперед:

— Извини, дорогуша, но это наша территория. Тебе придется заплатить, если хочешь пройти.

Катара сглотнула:

— У меня нет денег.

Расплющенное лицо осмотрел ее сверху донизу своими глазами-бусинками, задерживая взгляд на ее груди и бедрах.

— О, не волнуйся, — сказал он маслянистым голосом, — уверен, мы сможем договориться.

Катара отступила еще на шаг, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы обхватить себя руками и защититься от его оскверняющего взгляда. Было не важно, что ей всего четырнадцать и ее женские формы только начали проявляться; этих мужчин, как и пиратов, познакомивших ее с этими похотливыми взглядами, заботило только то, что она была женщиной. Будь у них шанс, они бы воспользовались ее телом без раздумий. Она вздрагивала от одной лишь мысли об этом, но на этот раз поблизости не было принца Народа Огня, чтобы защитить ее. На этот раз она была совершенно одна.

— Я не хочу проблем, — сказала она, все еще отступая.

— Никаких проблем не будет, если ты будешь сотрудничать, — он ответил, следуя за ней с той же маленькой отвратительной улыбкой на губах.

Страх разливался по ее венам подобно льду, заставляя кровь стыть в жилах, но Катара гордо подняла подбородок, встречая его взгляд:

— Извините, но, боюсь, я не могу на это согласиться.

Не давая ему шанса на ответ, она выхватила воду из своего бурдюка и бросила ее в лицо трем мужчинам, ослепив их силой удара и отправив кучей на землю. Она не медлила ни секунды, напротив, она быстро собрала воду и помчалась со всех ног, не разбирая дороги, зная лишь, что нужно поскорее убираться. Эти мужчины не останутся на земле долго, и у Катары не было никаких заблуждений на счет того, что произойдет, если ее поймают.

Ее сердце бешено колотилось, пока она бежала по пыльной дороге, но затем она услышала крик впереди, а потом один и еще один. Она резко вздохнула, понимая, что здесь были еще разбойники. Не стоило и надеяться, что она сможет убежать ото всех из них.

— Держите его!

Катара нахмурилась, замедляясь от удивления. Минуточку. Держите его? В следующее мгновение она заметила краем глаза проблеск синего, и что-то теплое и твердое столкнулось с ней. Крик слетел с ее губ, и она инстинктивно вытянулась, когда сильные руки оказались на ее плечах. Они вцепились друг в друга, упираясь ногами в землю, как опытные моряки, в попытках вернуть себе равновесие. Они простояли вплотную друг к другу всего лишь мгновение, но Катаре хватило этого времени, чтобы понять, что незнакомец был молодым воином в синей маске. Затем он выпустил ее и развернулся, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своими преследователями, вытаскивая из ножен свои парные мечи. Не имея других альтернатив, Катара тоже развернулась для схватки с бандитами, только теперь их было больше трех.

— Я смотрю, вам удалось загнать мелкого ублюдка в угол, — заметил Расплющенное Лицо со смешком, глядя на воина в маске. — Мы можем посоревноваться с ним.

— Что за девчонка? — спросил один из них.

— Без понятия, да и какая разница? Можем повеселиться и с ней.

Это заявление было встречено большим количеством смешков, раздающихся словно гул нечестивой толпы в ушах Катары. Пот каплями собирался на лбу девушки, от мерзких шуток в ее адрес, в то время, как ее выворачивало изнутри от ужаса и отвращения. Инстинкты кричали о том, что это была плохая, очень плохая ситуация. Они были полностью окружены, в ее распоряжении были лишь жалкие капли без единой надежды восполнить запасы, а незнакомец в маске, кажется, рассчитывал только на свои мечи, не будучи покорителем. Все складывалось не очень хорошо для них обоих.

Катара инстинктивно прижалась к его спине, держа руку с водой наготове на случай, если придется защищаться. Она чувствовала, как напряжены мышцы воина через ткань туники, как он едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы броситься в атаку со своими дао-мечам, как сжатая пружина, только и ждущая, когда ее отпустят. Почему-то это действовало успокаивающе. По крайней мере кто-то из них не испытывал страха.

— Справишься с пятью с твоей стороны? — пробормотала она, слегка повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

Он не ответил. Вместо этого он бросился вперед смесью черного и синего. Его дао-мечи сияли словно серебряные молнии, пока он прорубал путь сквозь противников. У Катары не было времени поражаться его скорости и грации: камень пролетел у ее лица, царапая щеку, и она быстро развернулась, чтобы ответить обидчику водным хлыстом. Прекрасно, среди них был покоритель земли.

Сердце отбивало дикий ритм в ее груди, она уклонялась и извивалась, защищаясь и парируя удары остальных разбойников на пределе своих возможностей, пытаясь не позволить себя окружить. У нее не было достаточно воды для водного пятинога или осьминога — единственных приемов, которые позволили бы защититься от такого количества мужчин одновременно — но все же она была мастером покорения воды и не собиралась проигрывать так просто. Уж точно не при такой цене поражения.

Ее взгляд упал на человека с копьем: он уже собирался нанести удар, но Катаре удалось вырвать оружие из его рук водным хлыстом и атаковать ледяным дыханием, заморозив его ноги. От вида его барахтаний в попытке сохранить равновесие и вырваться из тисков льда одновременно на ее губах заиграла самодовольная улыбка. Он не сможет напасть на нее в ближайшее время. До нее донеслись два злых рыка, а затем Расплющенное Лицо и другой непокоритель бросились на нее, размахивая оружием, едва не касаясь ее кожи. Быть преследуемой по всему миру принцем Народа Огня имело свои преимущества время от времени. Навык быстрее уклоняться был лишь одним из них.

Чем дольше длилась битва, тем больше пота скатывалось по ее лбу. Она чувствовала, как постепенно взмокала ее шея, заставляя волосы липнуть к коже. Сейчас ей приходилось защищаться даже несмотря на скорость: покорение воды не подходило для ближнего боя, если только у тебя не было большого источника воды под рукой. Ситуация становилась хуже от того, что покоритель земли явно намеревался разбить ее в лепешку, хотя ему явно недоставало уроков в покорении. Если бы он был так же хорош, как Тоф, он успел бы заключить ее в каменную клетку к этому моменту.

— Что такое, куколка? — насмехался покоритель земли. — Вода заканчивается?

— Почему бы тебе не подойти и не выяснить это самому? — парировала Катара, собирая свою стихию словно щит и отправляя ее ледяными кинжалами в своих противников.

Покоритель земли отразил ее атаку, но одному из непокорителей повезло меньше, и вскоре он оказался приколотым к земле, истекая кровью. Меч понесся к ее лицу быстрее, чем она успела перевести дыхание, заставляя ее отступить, едва избежав раны на подбородке. Ее сердце странно сжалось в груди, но времени на передышку не было. Расплющенное Лицо возобновил атаку, отправляя и отправляя булыжники в ее сторону. Силы начали оставлять Катару. Она чувствовала себя так, как если бы провела несколько голодных и бессонных дней. Сколько еще она сможет продержаться?

Еще один камень летел в нее с сокрушительной силой. Катара стиснула зубы и, поймав его своей водой, перенаправила его в покорителя, словно торнадо. Она не стала дожидаться их столкновения, а размахнулась для нападения на покорителя земли, но его нигде не было видно. С колотящимся сердцем она облизала потрескавшиеся губы и уже собиралась развернуться, как внезапно чьи-то руки сомкнулись на ее запястьях, утягивая ее руки за спину и заставляя уронить драгоценную воду.

— И что же ты будешь делать сейчас, милая? — спросил голос с издевкой. — Ты не можешь заниматься покорением, если не можешь двигать руками.

Катара резко вздохнула от издевающегося смеха своих мучителей. Покоритель уже шел к ней, заставляя ее кожу покрываться мурашками одним своим взглядом. Она размышляла о том, удастся ли ей заморозить его своим дыханием, когда он подберется достаточно близко, но вот что-то пронеслось рядом с ней и покоритель земли остановился, едва не отлетев назад. Он опустил свои распахнутые зеленые глаза на грудь, где из его ребер торчал кинжал. Неожиданно Расплющенное Лицо вскрикнул, а хватка на ее запястьях ослабла, позволяя ей вырваться на свободу. Она обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как воин в маске вырубил бандита ударом рукояти своего клинка.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она, растирая свои синяки.

Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее через прорези маски, и его тело напряглось на мгновение перед тем, как он перехватил ее за талию и утянул с собой на землю, закрывая ее словно щит. Что-то тяжелое пронеслось над их головами — камень. Кажется, покоритель земли не выбыл из битвы, как она предполагала.

Скатившись с нее, мечник вскочил на ноги и атаковал покорителя земли, уворачиваясь от каменных снарядов, летящих в него, или отбивая их. Она даже подумала, что у него может все получиться, но один из камней пробил его защиту, нанося удар в живот и заставляя его упасть на землю. Катара мгновенно приняла стойку для покорения, собирая разлитую воду и используя водяные хлысты, чтобы отвлечь другого покорителя и обеспечить прикрытие воину в маске.

— Ты в порядке? — бросила Катара.

Вместо ответа он поднялся на ноги и снова кинулся на покорителя земли с мечами в позиции для нанесения удара. В этот раз Катара помогала остановить камни, летящие в него, управляя хватающими и отражающими потоками воды, расчищая путь к цели. Блеск стали от столкновения двух мужчин — все закончилось. Покоритель земли, истекающий кровью, упал на колени, а затем рухнул лицом в землю.

Катара воспользовалась моментом, чтобы перевести дыхание, наблюдая, как мечник склонился над покорителем земли, чтобы вытащить свой кинжал, который он вытер о тунику покорителя земли и убрал в ножны.

— Ты убил его? — не смогла удержаться от вопроса она.

Мечник не ответил, что она решила считать подтверждением: покоритель земли не подавал признаков жизни. Противоречивые чувства переполняли ее, но она откинула эти эмоции и вместо этого оглядела остальную поляну. Бандиты бежали, прихватив с собой поверженных товарищей, включая Расплющенное Лицо, потерявшего сознание. По-видимому, они воспользовались моментом, когда она и мечник были заняты покорителем земли. Даже бандиту, чьи ноги она заковала в лед, удалось сбежать.

Катара взглянула на своего союзника в маске, только чтобы осознать, что он уходит:

— Эй! — позвала она, пытаясь его догнать. — Подожди!

Он развернулся к ней лицом, делая резкий жест рукой. Он пытался сказать ей, чтобы она уходила?

— Что, я недостаточно хорошая компания, когда никто не пытается тебя убить? — потребовала Катара, положив руки на бедра. — Отличный способ продемонстрировать благодарность человеку, который только что помог тебе одолеть тех бандитов.

Из-за маски раздался звук раздражения, и парень продолжил свой путь, полностью игнорируя ее. Катара, конечно, не стала с этим мириться и пошла быстрее, чтобы соответствовать его шагу. Если он и заметил, что она последовала за ним, то ничего не сделал или сказал по этому поводу. Возможно, он надеялся, что она просто сдастся и оставит его в покое, если он не будет замечать ее достаточно долго. Мизерный шанс. Она наконец смогла рассмотреть его маску. Оказалось, она выглядела в точности так же, как та, которую она видела на плакатах о розыске, которые встречались ей по всему Царству Земли.

— Ты Синий Дух, да? — спросила она, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

Он неохотно кивнул.

— Как так вышло, что Народу Огня так сильно хочется тебя поймать? Что ты сделал?

Все его тело напряглось, и она заметила, как ссутулились его плечи, как если бы ее вопросы были маленькими кинжалами, от которых он пытался укрыться. Вместо ответа, однако, он сжал кулаки и продолжил движение, правда, теперь гораздо быстрее. Катара нахмурилась и продолжила следовать за ним:

— Ладно, можешь не говорить мне, — кинула она ему в спину. — Не то, чтобы я собиралась вытягивать из тебя это силой.

Когда он и не подумал замедлиться, она сощурилась и не смогла сдержать раздраженного выдоха, сорвавшегося с ее губ:

— Прекрасно, тогда просто продолжай меня игнорировать, — она вздохнула и потянулась, пытаясь ослабить боль и напряжение. — Вижу, ты просто отличная компания для путешествий.

Это вызвало ответ, но все, что он сделал, это издал другой захлебывающийся звук и опустился на колени, чтобы пальцем нацарапать что-то в грязи. До нее только что дошло, что, возможно, он не мог говорить, и она остановилась рядом с ним, чтобы лучше рассмотреть то, что он пишет.

— Я не просил тебя идти за мной, — прочитала она вслух. — Как жаль, потому что я не имею ни малейшего представления, где я, а ты единственный человек, который не собирается меня убить.

Больше символов появилось на грязи.

— Что случилось с моими друзьями? — она встретилась взглядом с затемнёнными прорезями маски, удивляясь тому, как он узнал, что она путешествовала не одна. Встречались ли они раньше? — Мы разделились, — ответила она наконец, уставившись на свои руки. — Что-то преследовало нас, и я… — ее щеки покрылись румянцем. — Не важно. Все, что тебе нужно знать, это то, что я здесь, а они… — она обвела рукой пространство вокруг, — …они где-то там.

Шкряб, шкряб, шкряб.

— Уверена, они ищут меня, — сказала она кисло. — Они не бросят меня здесь.

Или об этом она пыталась напомнить самой себе. Все были так заняты тем, чтобы убежать от этого сумасшедшей штуки, напоминающей танк, что никто не заметил того, что она вывалилась из седла. Даже сейчас она не могла сказать, как это произошло. Возможно, она задремала всего на мгновение, но внезапно она распахнула глаза, чтобы обнаружить, что она падает, а Аппа и остальные летят дальше. Она пыталась до них докричаться, но они не услышали ее криков, а потом было уже слишком поздно. Бизон улетел, забирая ее брата и друзей с собой, а она продолжила падать, стремительно пролетая мимо веток, цепляющихся за ее одежду, пока не ударилась головой о что-то твердое и мир не ушел в темноту.

Она считала, что должна быть рада, что люди, управляющие сумасшедшим танком, не нашли ее, пока она была без сознания, но проснуться и обнаружить себя неизвестно где тоже было не особенно радостно. Удача отвернулась от нее с того момента, и теперь единственным человеком, способным помочь ей, был этот безмолвный незнакомец, давший понять ей абсолютно ясно, что он не хочет иметь с ней ничего общего.

Мечник легко потянул ее за запястье, заставив ее опустить взгляд на него. Он указал на грязь, где были выведены новые слова.

— Я не знаю, кто преследовал нас, — сказала она, покачивая головой. — Сумасшедший танк, который каким-то образом мог посоревноваться в скорости с нашим летающим бизоном — все, что я видела.

Его хватка на ее запястье стала туже, но он не смотрел на нее, уставившись в направлении, куда она указывала. Она буквально чувствовала напряжение, расходящееся волнами по его телу, но выражение лица воина было спрятано за маской. У нее не было возможности понять, чем заняты его мысли.

— Что? — спросила Катара, когда он замер. — Что-то не так?

Синий Дух выпустил ее и затем написал что-то в грязи. Буквы были неровными и наползали одна на другую из-за его спешки, но она все еще могла распознать слова. Кажется, у них был общий враг. Вчера он шел по следам танка, но потом его страусовую лошадь украли те бандиты, а у него не осталось выбора, кроме как возвращаться. Если она поможет ему вытащить Царапину, он поможет найти ее друзей. Здесь было не о чем и думать: хотя она не хотела бы встретиться с разбойниками снова, мысль о необходимости путешествовать одной после всего случившегося привлекательной не была.

Она будет чувствовать себя лучше с тренированным мечником, особенно если он хочет помочь ей найти брата и друзей.

Катара вытянула руку:

—Договорились.

Синий Дух поднялся и осторожно взял ее руку, не разрывая контакта глазами, пока они пожимали руки. Ее губы растянулись в улыбке, а затем она откинула пыльные волосы с лица и развернулась.

— Хорошо, давай найдем Царапину! — Она остановилась, оглядываясь на него. — Эм… а как именно мы это сделаем?

Синий Дух вздохнул и прошел мимо нее, качая головой. Катара нахмурилась, когда он в очередной раз не стал ее дожидаться. Кажется, ее первое впечатление оказалось верным: он будет действительно _отличной_ компаний для путешествий.


	2. В поисках Царапины

Катара вздохнула, следуя за Синим Духом, который иногда приостанавливался, чтобы рассмотреть что-то на земле перед тем, как возобновить движение, и все это, не замечая ее. Это становилось довольно раздражающим. Ей никогда не нравилось быть игнорируемой.  
  
— Ну, — сказала она спустя несколько минут, равнодушно уставившись ему в спину, — ты вообще собираешься сказать мне, чем же таким мы занимаемся? Я не особенно могу тебе помочь, если ты просто продолжишь держать меня в неведении.  
  
Он громко выдохнул и опустился на колени к земле, царапая что-то в грязи. Она подошла и встала сбоку от него, чтобы взглянуть на символы.  
  
— Выслеживаем, — произнесла она вслух. — Ты имеешь в виду Царапину?  
  
Он покачал головой и смазал свое предыдущее сообщение прежде, чем написать новое. Она заметила, что у него очень аккуратный почерк; то, как плавно он переходил от одной буквы к другой, выглядело почти как искусство — и это несмотря на то, что писал он пальцем в грязи. Не может быть, что этот парень простой мечник. Только дворяне или специально обученные на писцов люди могут писать так. Даже она не могла так писать, и это при том, что она дочь вождя.   
  
— Ты выслеживаешь бандитов, — констатировала она, перечитывая его слова. — Ты думаешь, они приведут тебя к Царапине. Поэтому ты позволил им у… — вздох сорвался с ее губ. — Подожди, ты имеешь в виду, что _хотел_ , чтобы они сбежали?  
  
Он кивнул и затем написал, как раны замедлят их, делая проще выслеживание пешком и обнаружение их логова. Они не были достаточно умны для того, чтобы замести следы в первый раз, поэтому он решил выманить их для драки; он посчитал, что если сможет ранить достаточное число из них, то они будут слишком заняты возвращением на базу и зализыванием ран, чтобы позаботиться об уничтожении следов. Похоже, он был прав.  
  
Катара закончила читать с широко распахнутыми глазами и просто уставилась на своего спутника, как если бы увидела его в первый раз. Должно быть, он был уверен в своих способностях, если решился завязать драку с бандой разбойников, просто чтобы ранить их, а затем проследить за ними до логова. Ей очень не хотелось думать о том, что могло произойти, не будь эти люди нужны ему живыми; она вспомнила, что он сделал с тем покорителем земли. Стремительный удар клинком по горлу — и человек больше не пошевелится. Мысль об этом все еще заставляла ее чувствовать себя немного болезненно — и истерзанно.  
  
Он легко потянул Катару за запястье, вырывая ее из этих мыслей. Она посмотрела вниз и заметила новые слова в грязи: « _Нужно идти дальше_ ».  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, отмахиваясь от своих сомнений.  
  
В конце концов, Синий Дух защитил ее; он пришел ей на помощь и не позволил этим людям… ну, об _этом_ она тоже не хотела думать. Не имело значения, что он оказался более коварным, чем она подумала сначала; он был здесь и хотел помочь ей воссоединиться с братом и друзьями. Она должна доверять ему.  
  
Воин выпрямился, плавный и ловкий в своих движениях как обычно, а затем продолжил путь, задавая довольно энергичный темп для ее более коротких ног. Она последовала за ним, не говоря ни слова, хотя заметила за собой, что начала наблюдать за ним более внимательно. Может быть, это было томительное сомнение, издевающееся над ее разумом, а может быть, это было простое любопытство. В любом случае, она была заинтригована. Кто же этот воин в маске? И почему он выслеживал этот сумасшедший танк изначально?  
  
_«Жаль, что он не может говорить»,_  — подумала она, не сводя глаз с его спины.  
  
Было бы настолько проще вытащить из него информацию, если бы они могли общаться нормально, а не полагаться на его нацарапанные комментарии. Не говоря о том, что путешествие с безмолвным спутником не очень-то соответствовало ее представлениям о веселье. Вся эта тишина начинала сводить ее с ума. Она привыкла к шуткам и саркастическим замечаниям Сокки или легкому смеху и бестолковым выходкам Аанга. Духи, она соскучилась даже по грубым замечаниям и дразнящим прозвищам Тоф, уж это что-то да значило. Но Синий Дух просто молчаливо шагал, оставляя Катару в ловушке собственных мыслей. Мыслей, неизбежно возвращающихся к тому, что она еще ни на каплю не приблизилась к воссоединению со своими друзьями, что на нее напали люди, хотевшие совершить с ней ужасные вещи, что сейчас она направлялась с этим незнакомцем лишь духам известно куда.  
  
Серьезно, не было ничего удивительного в том, что она так разволновалась; ее разум напоминал вихрь страхов и путанных мыслей, поэтому она сделала единственную доступную для успокоения вещь: нарушила молчание.  
  
— Ты отсюда? — спросила она, ускоряясь, чтобы идти с ним вровень.  
  
Синий Дух промолчал, как и ожидалось.  
  
— Можешь просто кивать или качать головой, — предложила она. — До остального я догадаюсь.  
  
И снова никакой реакции.  
  
Катара поджала губы:   
  
— Ну, ладно, раз ты не хочешь ничего отвечать, я расскажу тебе, что думаю. Цвет и стиль твоей одежды говорят, что ты, вероятнее всего, из Царства Земли, но ткань изношена и испачкана в земле. Очевидно, ты странствуешь уже какое-то время. Ты здесь, либо потому, что ты родом из этих мест, либо потому, что ты кочевник по натуре и никогда не останавливаешься, чтобы обжиться в одном месте.  
  
Лицо в маске повернулось к ней. Она могла почти ощущать на себе тяжесть взгляда, направленного на нее из-за затененных прорезей для глаз. Было невозможно понять, о чем он думал, но это ее не волновало. Ей наконец-то удалось завладеть его вниманием.  
  
— Так что, я близка к истине? — предложила она, улыбаясь.  
  
Его плечи напряглись, но затем он снова устремил свой взор вперед, не пытаясь дать ей ответа. Какой прогресс.  
  
— Буду считать, что да, — продолжила Катара, теребя свободные пряди своей косы. — Я из Южного Племени Воды, если ты еще не догадался. Там все совсем по-другому. Царство Земли все такое коричневое и зеленое, но у меня дома все белоснежное. Снег идет круглый год, а холодными ночами мы собираемся вместе у костра, чтобы петь песни и рассказывать истории, любуясь звездами. — В ее голосе прозвучали легкие нотки грусти. — Ну, или, по крайней мере, так было до того, как мужчины ушли на войну.  
  
Синий Дух невольно вздрогнул, но продолжил идти.  
  
— Знаешь, я правда скучаю по этому, — мягко сказала Катара, скорее, себе. — По запаху стряпни Пра-Пра, ледяным брызгам океана, иглу и пингвинам. Кажется, что это было так давно, но мы с братом лишь незадолго до зимнего солнцестояния покинули дом, чтобы присоединиться к аватару. — Она прикоснулась к камню, свисающему с ленты у нее на шее. — Надеюсь, что там и без нас все в порядке.  
  
Ее спутник хранил молчание, но краем глаза она замечала косые взгляды, которые он бросал в ее сторону. Возможно, эти слова задели его за живое, а возможно, он просто задавался вопросом, почему она рассказала ему все это, будучи лишь едва с ним знакомой. Этого она не знала. Но, по крайней мере, он слушал ее, хотя и отказывался присоединиться к разговору.  
  
— Что насчет тебя? — она спросила, касаясь его руки. — Ты хотя бы когда-нибудь скучаешь по дому в своих странствиях?  
  
Он громко вздохнул и склонился, чтобы написать что-то в грязи.  
  
_«Ты всегда разговариваешь так много?»_  — прочитала она.  
  
Рот Катары изогнулся в дразнящей ухмылке:  
  
— Ты такой тихий, что я чувствую себя обязанной говорить за нас двоих.  
  
_«Что ж, ты точно говоришь за двоих»._  
  
Ее глаза слегка сощурились:  
  
— Знаешь, ты и не пытаешься сделать это проще. Я просто стараюсь быть дружелюбной.  
  
_«Я здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей»._  
  
Она скрестила руки и собралась было возразить, но он уже поднимался, чтобы уйти; было понятно, что либо она последует за ним, либо он ее бросит. Катара замолчала и уставилась на его удаляющийся силуэт. Да, наглости ему было не занимать.  
  
— Да ты просто сама вежливость, — заметила она, следуя по его стопам. — Теперь понятно, почему ты обычно путешествуешь в одиночестве.  
  
Синий Дух проигнорировал ее.  
  
Катара стиснула зубы. Она о многом хотела сказать ему в тот момент: об уважении и банальной вежливости, о том, как он постоянно несется вперед, заставляя ее догонять, но от ее тирад не осталось и следа, когда он неожиданно поднял руку.  
  
— Что? — начала она, изогнув бровь. — Что пр…  
  
Но в следующую секунду он зажал ей рот рукой и потащил за одно из огромный каменных колец, усыпавших пыльную равнину. Он вжался в один из камней, удерживая ее за талию, чтобы она не смогла пошевелиться. Катара резко вздохнула. Она чувствовала его теплую руку на своих губах и даже слишком явно ощущала, что он прижал ее к своей груди. К своей крепкой мужской груди. Это все было довольно отвлекающим, но затем она услышала треск и гул, исходящие откуда-то неподалеку, быстро вытесняя темные руки и грудь более практичными мыслями. Например, стоит ли ей переживать, что гул и грохот приближались.  
  
— Давай, старушка, — раздался хриплый голос. — Ты можешь идти быстрее.  
  
Тогда Катара заметила повозку с впряженной в нее тощей страусовой лошадью, выглядящей так, как если бы она была на последнем издыхании, и таким же худым кучером. Соломенная шляпа закрывала большую часть его лица, но это не мешало разглядеть белоснежную бороду, выглядывавшую из-под нее. Она облегченно выдохнула, чувствуя, как Синий Дух успокаивается и ослабляет хватку на ее талии. Это был всего лишь старый безобидный путешественник.  
  
Они молча наблюдали за неуклюжей повозкой, проезжающей мимо них, пока грохот ее колес не превратился в глухое гудение. Только тогда Синий Дух выпустил ее, и Катара принялась показательно отряхивать свою одежду и поправлять причёску. Она не собиралась показывать, что его близость заставила ее разволноваться или что ее сердце до сих пор билось гораздо быстрее.  
  
Синий Дух жестами велел ей следовать за ним и вышел из-за каменного кольца. Ее не стали дожидаться. Снова. Катара быстро выпустила свою косу и поспешила за ним, теряя свое наигранное безразличие в попытках поспеть за его широкими шагами. Он коротко взглянул на нее, но в остальном был сосредоточен лишь на высматривании следов разбойников. Наверное, это можно было считать прогрессом. По крайней мере, теперь он проверял, идет ли она за ним.  
  
— Сколько нам придется еще пройти прежде, чем мы его найдем? — спросила она, когда тишина снова стала слишком невыносимой. — Я имею в виду их убежище.  
  
Синий Дух пожал плечами.  
  
— Прекрасно, — пробормотала она, потягивая руки и пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей об обезвоживании и жаре. — Ладно, надеюсь, что оно не слишком далеко.  
  
Он согласно кивнул. Возможно, он хотел пить и отдохнуть не меньше.  
  
Катара вздохнула и продолжила идти за ним в относительной тишине, размышляя о том, смогут ли они вообще найти источник воды в этой сухой бесплодной земле. Она уже прошла довольно много до встречи с Синим Духом. От жары и пересохшего горла у нее начинала кружиться голова. Ее глаза засияли, когда они наткнулись на каменный колодец в окружении руин того, что, вероятно, когда-то было деревней, но в нем не оказалось ничего, кроме потрескавшейся грязи на дне. Если люди когда-то и доставали воду из его глубин, это, видимо, было очень давно.  
  
Она издала разочарованный звук и заморгала, когда перед глазами у нее начали появляться белые и черные точки. О, в этом не было ничего хорошего. Бурдюк с водой неожиданно уперся ей в живот. Она обхватила его руками в удивлении, пытаясь поймать взгляд, скрытый тенью маски. Он жестами предложил ей попить.  
  
— Я не могу это принять, — сказала она, возвращая воду. — Это твоя вода. У меня все еще осталось немного своей.  
  
Он покачал головой и выцарапал несколько букв в грязи.  
  
_«Ты покорительница воды,_ — прочитала она. — _Она понадобится тебе, как только мы проберемся в логово. Пей. Тебе она гораздо нужнее»._  
  
— А как же ты? — спросила она. — Ты, должно быть, тоже хочешь пить.  
  
_«Я справлюсь. Просто не выпивай все»._  
  
Катара поймала и удерживала его взгляд некоторое время, но он продолжал сверлить ее глазами, пока она не кивнула в молчаливом согласии. Ей было сложно поспорить с его логикой; она была бы бесполезной в драке, не имея воды под рукой, но еще более бесполезной она была бы, если бы упала в обморок от обезвоживания. Кроме того, мысль о том, чтобы выпить что-то прямо сейчас, была слишком заманчивой, чтобы отказываться от предложения. Поэтому она откупорила флягу и позволила жидкости стекать в рот. Вода была теплой и старой на вкус, но она облегчила сухость в горле и головную боль, которая постепенно давала о себе знать. Ей хотелось опустошить бурдюк, но она не забыла слова Синего Духа, поэтому сделала последний глоток и вернула воду.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказала она, одарив его дружелюбной улыбкой.  
  
Он напряженно отвернулся в другую сторону. Она почти слышала слова «да как угодно», выраженные этим жестом. Катара сжала губы в ответ на его неспособность принять даже этот малый знак благодарности, но решила не привлекать к этому внимания. Он, возможно, и был одним из самых грубых людей, которых ей довелось встретить, но все же додумался предложить ей свою воду. Это должно что-то да значить.  
  
Синий Дух прицепил бурдюк к ремню и опустился на колени, чтобы написать в грязи что-то еще. _«Нужно продолжить путь,_  — вывел он. — _Мы должны быть уже близко»._  
  
— Хорошо, — согласилась она.  
  
Покидая руины рука об руку с Синим Духом, Катара заметила, что это был первый раз, когда он дождался ее. Легкая улыбка заиграла на ее губах. Возможно, в конце концов она и смогла добиться какого-то прогресса.  


***

  
Синий Дух оказался прав в своем предположении, что они были недалеко от логова бандитов. Они отошли всего ничего от разрушенной деревни, когда след, по которому они шли, вывел их к небольшому ущелью. Ни одному из них не понравился узкий проход, делающий их уязвимыми как для лучников, так и для покорителей. Но после всего, через что они прошли, отступать сейчас было бы глупо.  
  
_«Держись ближе,_  — написал Синий Дух. — _И никаких разговоров»._  
  
Катара решила не обращать особенного внимания на последнее замечание (она не говорила _настолько_ много), но вместо того, чтобы сердито возражать, она просто кивнула, показывая, что все понятно. Удовлетворившись таким ответом, он повел ее по узкому проходу, пытаясь заметить любые признаки засады. Однако никаких препятствий не возникло, и скоро они уже стояли у входа в пещеру, утопающего в тенях. На камнях виднелись смазанные кровавые следы, как если бы кто-то прислонялся ко входу. Катаре не нужно было дотрагиваться до пятен, чтобы понять, что кровь была свежей.  
  
— Вот мы и здесь, — прошептала она.  
  
Синий дух не ответил. Перед тем, как зайти в пещеру, он жестами велел Катаре оставаться начеку. Она промедлила лишь момент прежде, чем присоединиться к нему, держа свой бурдюк с водой наготове. Ее дыхание звучало неестественно громко в тишине, и она едва не вздрагивала от каждого удара сердца, каждого шуршания обуви. Синий Дух чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, двигаясь с грациозной легкостью, которая, казалось, не производила ни единого звука. Тени обняли его, а когда они продвинулись глубже и свет, попадающий в пещеру снаружи, угас, он адаптировался к темноте почти мгновенно. Катаре было значительно сложнее. После того, как она споткнулась во второй раз, раздался раздраженный вздох, а затем теплая рука обхватила ее запястье, чтобы направлять ее по извилистому темному пути. Быть ведомой словно ребенок было несколько унизительно, но в то же время она была благодарна за помощь. Лучше так, чем споткнуться и выдать свое присутствие.  
  
Они все углублялись и углублялись в туннели, пока свет не забрезжил снова при приближении к факелам, закрепленным в каменных держателях на стенах. Теперь она видела гибкую фигуру своего спутника и синие всполохи его маски впереди вместо размытой тени. Они приближались к основной части бандитского логова, но все еще не обнаружили никаких следов Царапины, поэтому она не задавалась вопросом, почему он все еще держит ее руку: ее нервы были на пределе, а ее внимание сосредоточено на том, чтобы не произвести никакого шума.  
  
Неожиданно Синий Дух замер, а затем нырнул в защиту теней, утягивая ее за собой, так что они оба оказались прижатыми к стене. Через несколько секунд она услышала, что встревожило его: голоса, низкие и грубые, даже слишком знакомые голоса. Ее глаза устремились к нему, и он прижал палец к ухмыляющемуся рту маски. Затем они покрались вдоль стены, пока не достигли точки, где туннель вливался в другую комнату. Из-за угла проступал оранжевый свет: у бандитов был разведен огонь.  
  
— Будь проклят этот урод в маске, — прорычал мужчина. — Ткнул меня в бок своими мечами.  
  
— Как на счет моих ног? — простонал другой. — Все еще не чувствую пальцев из-за замораживающего трюка той водной шлюхи.  
  
— Заткнись! — огрызнулся другой голос, и Катара поняла, что это был Расплющенное лицо. — Вы проста кучка трусов. Так сбегать…  
  
— Но…  
  
— Всего один мечник! — горячился Расплющенное Лицо, перекрикивая остальных. — Один проклятый мечник. Я обездвижил девчонку. Все, что вам нужно было сделать, это убить мелкого гада, но вместо этого вы сбежали как кучка сопливых детей! — Последовала неловкая пауза. — Честно говоря, босс, и ты не смог его остановить. Он вырубил тебя.  
  
— И чья, по-твоему, это вина! — ответил резко Расплющенное Лицо. — Если бы вы все просто делали свою работу, мы бы не были в этой заварухе, а Чаньпу был бы все еще…  
  
Послышался всхлип, за которым последовали ропот и что-то, похожее на похлопывания по спине. Катара с тошнотой осознала, что «Чаньпу» и есть тот покоритель земли, которого убил Синий Дух, тот самый, что пытался раздавить ее, помимо всего прочего.  
  
— Думаете, Синий Дух еще попытается прийти за своей страусовой лошадью? — спросил один из мужчин через какое-то время. Сама мысль об этом нервировала его. Кто-то сплюнул на землю. — Эта зверюга! Вырвала кусок моей руки, когда я пытался загнать ее в клетку. Проклятое животное не стоит таких проблем. Никто не сможет ездить верхом на этом Коховом отродье. Я вам говорю, нужно поскорее продать ее и закончить со всем этим.  
  
Прозвучал одобрительный ропот. По-видимому, Царапина полностью оправдывала свое имя, пока была на попечении у разбойников. У каждого из них была история про гадкую страусовую лошадь с опасным клювом и острыми когтями. Даже Расплющенное Лицо вынужден был признать, что они совершили ошибку, похитив эту страусовую лошадь, но будь он проклят, если позволит этому уроду с мечами одержать над ним верх. Он был в середине своей оживленной тирады о том, какие ужасные вещи он бы хотел сотворить с этим так называемым Синим Духом, когда Катара почувствовала легкой потягивание за запястье. Она подняла взгляд, чтобы увидеть настоящего Синего Духа, снова подносящего палец к маске. Он вытянул ее назад в туннель, так что теперь они стояли под одним из факелов. Она не понимала, что он делает, пока он не склонился к земле, чтобы написать что-то в грязи.  
  
_«Сколько воды у тебя осталось в бурдюке?»_  
  
— Немного, — прошептала Катара. — А что?  
  
_«Нужно отвлечь их. Там, где собрались эти отбросы, есть еще один туннель. У меня есть предчувствие, что Царапину держат там, но сначала мне нужно пробраться мимо них. Если ты сможешь затушить огонь, я смогу прокрасться в темноте и забрать Царапину»._  
  
Катара прикусила губу:   
  
— Не уверена, что мне хватит воды, чтобы затушить костер, не выдавая себя. Это займет слишком много времени.  
  
Синий Дух подумал с мгновение, торопливо написал «жди здесь» и направился к месту, где собрались бандиты. Она осталась стоять с раскрытым ртом, когда он исчез из поля ее зрения, не способная поверить, что он просто бросил ее здесь. В следующий момент она услышала взволнованные крики и ворчание, а также звон столкнувшейся стали. С широко распахнутыми глазами она побежала за воином в маске, чтобы, добежав до конца туннеля, обнаружить, что оранжевое сияние огня исчезло. Вокруг была непроглядная чернота.  
  
— Как? — вздохнула она.  
  
Свою ошибку она осознала слишком поздно. Раздался крик и что-то пролетело у ее лица, к ее ужасу звучащее словно свист меча в воздухе. Она уклонилась от следующей атаки и затем нанесла удар водяным хлыстом вслепую, получая в качестве подтверждения вскрик мужчины. Сердце бешено стучало в груди Катары во время отступления к туннелю, из которого она пришла. Неожиданно что-то врезалось ей в бок, отправив на пол с ушибами и поцарапанными локтями. Она скорее услышала, чем увидела, как покоряемая ею вода, плюхнулась на землю.  
  
— Нет! — прошипела Катара, садясь на колени и шаря вокруг в темноте.  
  
Эта вода нужна была ей для защиты, но она не видела, куда она упала. Вокруг творилось слишком много хаоса. Одни мужчины носились с криками о свете, другие размахивали оружием в темноте, пытаясь найти нарушителя. Духи, она надеялась, что с Синим Духом все в порядке. Не то чтобы ее собственная ситуация была сильно лучше. Ах, если бы она смогла собрать ту воду!  
  
_«Сосредоточься,_  — сказала она себе, закрывая глаза. — _Почувствуй свою стихию. Позволь ей прийти к тебе»._  
  
Ее дыхание чуть сбилось, когда она почувствовала привычное потягивание в животе, между тем, казалось, что тяга исходит не просто из лужи на земле. Она чувствовала эту тягу отовсюду вокруг нее, как если бы сами стены состояли из воды. Это не могло быть правдой, верно?  
  
Неожиданно рука вцепилась в ее плечо. Она дернулась в испуге и открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть Расплющенное Лицо, склонившегося к ней с факелом в руках.  
  
— Ну, привет, милая, — сказал он с неприятной улыбкой. — Скучала по мне?


	3. Заводя друзей

Катара сглотнула, холодея внутри. Улыбка Расплющенного Лица расползлась шире, демонстрируя ряд гнилых и сломанных зубов, когда он сжал ее плечо сильнее. Она почти забыла, каким ужасным был разбойник с оспинами и приплюснутыми чертами лица и как он заставлял ее кожу покрываться мурашками. Но она не забыла, как сильна была ее ненависть.  
  
— Ну, что же, — начал он маслянистым голосом, — мы можем сделать все по-плохому или…  
  
Ее рука дернулась, притягивая расплесканную воду к ее пальцам, и нанесла удар водяным хлыстом, откидывая разбойника назад с такой силой, как если бы ее атака была апперкотом в его челюсть. Поднимаясь на ноги, она собрала воду, окружив ею свои ладони, а затем бежала, и бежала, и бежала…  
  
…прямиком в руки мужчины с двумя полосками шрама, пересекающими его щеки и нос, будто следы, оставленные каким-то большим зверем… или страусовой лошадью. Мясистые руки обхватили запястья Катары, заставляя ее вскрикнуть от боли, когда он вывернул ее руки за спину, прижимая к своей груди. И снова ее вода беспомощно расплескалась по земле.   
  
—Нет! Выпусти меня! — кричала Катара, пинаясь и отбиваясь, чтобы вырваться из его захвата, но каждое движение лишь причиняло больше боли ее рукам. Железная хватка на ее запястьях не ослабевала.  
  
Неожиданно факелы на стенах вокруг вспыхнули, и внутри у нее как будто все оборвалось, когда она поняла, что окружена. Ее глаза перебегали от одного лица к другому. Она заметила повязки в местах, где она и Синий Дух ранили некоторых из этих людей ранее, но среди них были так же и разбойники, которых она не узнавала. Мужчины, полные сил, в отличие от нее не вынужденные часами идти пешком без еды и воды. Мужчины, которые уничтожат ее, если она не найдет способа защититься от их атак.  
  
Кровь стучала у нее в ушах, отмеряя каждую секунду в пещере глухими ударами. Она понимала, в какой переделке оказалась, но надежда все еще трепетала в ее жилах. Один взгляд на стены прояснил, почему она чувствовала свою стихию вокруг: все стены были заставлены бочками. Бочками _воды_. Если ей удастся высвободить руки, бандитам придется молить о пощаде. К несчастью, это было легче сказать, чем сделать. По правде говоря, чем больше она боролась, тем сильнее чувствовала, что ее руки вот-вот могу выскочить из суставов.  
  
Расплющенное Лицо поднялся на ноги и направился к ней, с хрустом позвонков разминая шею.   
  
— Вспыльчивая малышка, а? — заметил он тоном, намекающим, что это не комплимент.  
  
— Сдохни! — прорычала Катара, прерывая свои метания, чтобы свирепо уставиться на него.  
  
Его губы искривились в улыбке, и он сжал ее челюсть до синяков, поднимая ее лицо к своему:  
  
— Ну-ну, милая. Это совсем не прилично. Кажется, мы должны научить тебя некоторым манерам.  
  
Она плюнула ему в лицо вместо ответа. Ее грудь переполнялась злостью, а сердце тошнотворно стучало по ребрам. Проклятье! Почему же не получается высвободить руки?  
  
Расплющенное лицо застыл, чтобы стереть плевок со своей щеки, и сощурил глаза до крошечных щелей.   
  
— Ты заплатишь за это, — пообещал он смертельным тоном, и ее глаза распахнулись в ужасе, когда он достал палаш из ножен. — Но сначала мы разберемся с твоим дружком в маске.  
  
Как по сигналу, раздался пронзительный крик в конце туннеля, и кто-то вскричал от боли. Катара надеялась, что это был не Синий Дух. Что бы там не происходило, оно звучало плохо. До нее доносились крики и рыки, перемешанные со звоном стали, ударяющейся о сталь. Задушенный крик и топот ног словно лавина обрушились на нее. Расплющенное Лицо подал знак своим людям, и они приняли защитные стойки в проходе, отгородив Катару, человека со шрамами, удерживающего ее, и его самого. Тогда что-то и возникло из туннеля: человек в маске верхом на страусовой лошади, держащий в одной руке поводья, а в другой один из дао-мечей.  
  
— Синий! — выкрикнула Катара с облегчением.  
  
Он был жив, и ему потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы осознать всю сложность их положения. Взгляд на нее — и вот он уже тянет Царапину за узды, тормозя страусовую лошадь. Другие разбойники окружали его со спины — остатки тех, что бились с ним в туннеле во время освобождения Царапины, но Синий Дух, казалось, ожидал этого и просто удобнее перехватил свой меч, сохраняя внимание на троице в центре. Катаре не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы понять, что он оценивает бандитов… и свои варианты.  
  
Расплющенное Лицо сделал шаг вперед:  
  
— Как видишь, мы полностью тебя окружили. Ты, конечно, можешь попытаться сразиться с нами, но тебе придется забирать свою маленькую покорительницу воды по кускам, если рискнешь. — Его рот искривился в ужасной улыбке. — Так что давай перейдем сразу к делу. Бросишь оружие так, чтобы мы видели, и девчонка будет жить. Будешь сопротивляться, и она умрет. И я обещаю тебе, — добавил он со злобной мягкостью, — я позабочусь о том, чтобы прикончить и тебя вместе со страусовой лошадью.  
  
Катара сделала резкий вдох. Это было словно повторение истории с Зуко и пиратами. Мысль о том, что ее снова превратили в беззащитную приманку, привела ее в ярость — она была мастером покорения воды, но под ее возмущением затаился самый настоящий ужас. Она знала, что, что бы ни говорил Расплющенное Лицо, он не собирался отпускать никого из них живыми: он хотел повеселиться с ней и прикончить Синего Духа. С таким человеком переговоры невозможны.  
  
— Ну? — потребовал Расплющенное Лицо, когда Синий Дух не пошевелился, чтобы слезть со страусовой лошади. — Что ты будешь…  
  
— Не делай этого! — выкрикнула Катара. — Он просто убьет нас двоих! Беги!  
  
За это она получила удар по лицу, заставивший ее челюсть пульсировать от боли, а рот наполниться металлическим вкусом крови. Должно быть, она прикусила язык.  
  
— Ты, конечно, так не думаешь, не так ли? — насмехался Расплющенное Лицо.  
  
Катара ошарашенно моргнула, пытаясь понять, были ли слова обращены к ней или Синему Духу. В ушах все еще звенело после удара, а в глазах плыло от белых вспышек и черных пятен. Ей понадобилось прилагать кучу усилий, чтобы просто оставаться в сознании, но затем что-то острое уперлось ей в горло, возвращая ясность ее разуму. Она видела палаш у своей шеи. Она видела, как напрягся Синий Дух верхом на страусовой лошади с оружием в руке, как если бы он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы броситься в атаку. Тогда Расплющенное Лицо вдавил острое лезвие своего клинка сильнее в ее кожу, и вздох сорвался с ее губ, когда она почувствовала кровь, сочащуюся из пореза, а Синий Дух издал невнятный звук.  
  
— Бросай оружие, — приказал Расплющенное Лицо твердым голосом, — или клянусь, я перережу ей глотку прямо сейчас.  
  
Ее сердце бешено стучало, когда она поймала взгляд Синего Духа, укрытый тенями. Может быть, Расплющенное Лицо блефовал. Может быть, нет. Никто не мог знать наверняка, но ее живот скрутило странной смесью беспокойства и облегчения, когда воин в маске спустился со страусовой лошади и бросил оружие на землю.  
  
— Не забудь про остальное, — сказал Расплющенное лицо, кивая на рукоять меча, выглядывающую из ножен на спине Синего Духа.  
  
Синий Дух избавился от второго клинка и позволил ему со звоном присоединиться к уже лежащему на земле. Было видно, что он закипает.  
  
— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — сказал Расплющенное Лицо, убирая меч от шеи Катары и подавая сигнал рукой другим разбойникам. — Убейте его.  
  
— Нет! — прокричала Катара.  
  
Но Синего Духа уже схватили за руки, пытаясь заставить его подчиниться. Он метался и пинался ногами, отчаянно желая вырваться из хватки бандитов, но их было слишком много. Царапина даже попыталась присоединиться к действию, тыкая и хватая спины преступников, чтобы помочь своему хозяину. Тогда один из мужчин набросился на животное с копьем, и крик боли разлетелся по пещере, отражаясь от стен, когда страусовая лошадь отскочила от его острого конца с кровью, капающей из ее бока, словно багряный дождь.  
  
«Мы все умрем здесь, — думала Катара в молчаливом ужасе. — Мы все умрем из-за того, что я открыла свой глупый рот и попала к ним в руки. Я погубила нас всех».  
  
Синий Дух издал сдавленный рык и повалился на землю. Она видела, как бандиты роятся вокруг него с оружием, и тогда, когда Расплющенное Лицо начал смеяться, что-то у нее в голове щелкнуло. Было не важно, что ее руки все еще были скручены у нее за спиной или что она была напугана и обессилена. Единственное, что было важно в тот момент, это то, что Синий Дух пал, Царапина кричала и пыталась убежать от разбойника с копьем, а Расплющенное Лицо смеялся так, как будто это была самая смешная вещь на свете. Расплющенное Лицо, который ударил ее, издевался над ней и обещал сделать с ней чудовищные вещи.  
  
Ее глаза сощурились при виде этой расплющенной физиономии с оспинами, а затем она почувствовала привычную тяжесть в животе — энергию, которая тянула и толкала, подчиняя себе каждую каплю воды поблизости, как если бы невидимые руки тянулись из ее тела, притягивая ее стихию к ней, словно магнитом. Что-то пошевелилось в воздухе, напевая звуки надвигающейся бури, а затем последовал взрыв звуков. Древесина трещала, а вода вырывалась из расщепленных бочек, раскидывая их в беспорядке, когда вода обрушилась на бандитов словно прилив. Катара почувствовала, как руки удерживающие ее запястья, ослабили хватку, когда мужчина со шрамами потерял равновесие, и начала извиваться и метаться изо всех сил, пока наконец не вырвалась на свободу, пнув его в голень.  
  
Игнорируя дрожь и боль в руках, она развернулась в прыжке к мужчине со шрамами и, собрав воду в два потока, ударила ими в грудь так, что разбойник был сбит с ног. Ее пальцы изогнулись словно когти, отправляя ледяные осколки, чтобы пригвоздить мужчину к месту.  
  
— Хватить тратить время на Синего Духа! Хватайте девчонку! — выкрикнул Расплющенное лицо, пытаясь подняться после падения от потопа. — Она контролирует воду!  
  
Катара развернулась на звук его голоса тогда, когда он прокладывал дорогу к ней с желанием убивать, читаемом в его выражении лица. Выражение ее голубых глаз стало жестче, и она медленно выдохнула, поднимая руки с угрюмой собранностью. Вода поднялась с земли и завертелась вокруг нее, словно в урагане, поднимаясь все выше и выше, вовлекая все больше и больше воды в этот вихрь. Расплющенное лицо замер в ужасе при виде ее творения, и легкая улыбка коснулась ее губ. Тогда она вытянула руки вперед, и вихрь обрушился вниз, проглатывая все в водном объятии, заставляющем давиться и задыхаться, а затем, изогнув пальцы, заморозила каждого ледяной статуей.  
  
Оборванный вздох сорвался с ее губ, и она упала на колени, внезапно почувствовав головокружение. У нее ушло много энергии на это. Но все-таки это было не подходящее для отдыха время. Пока нет. С рыком она поползла к тому месту, где был заморожен Синий Дух, хотя он уже начал оттаивать, что немного удивило ее. Отмахнувшись от этого, она медленно выдохнула и превратила весь лед, в который было заключено его тело, назад в воду, стараясь случайно не разморозить окружавших его разбойников. Он закашлял и сел, держась за бок.  
  
— Извини, — сказала она с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Очень сложно выбирать, кого замораживать, а кого нет, когда я контролирую столько воды.  
  
Синий Дух отмахнулся от ее извинений, а затем указал на Царапину, которая пока была Замороженной Царапиной. Она перелезла к страусовой лошади и принялась растапливать лед снова, пока животное не начало отряхивать перья и кружить головой в возмущенном замешательстве, как если бы оно никак не могло понять, что произошло, но точно знало, что это ему не понравилось.  
  
— Мне жаль, Царапина, — пробормотала Катара, протягивая руку к растрепанным перьям. — Я не планировала и тебя поймать в ледяную ловушку.  
  
Царапина вскрикнула и взметнула голову, и внезапно Катара обнаружила, что ее оттягивают за руку. Она повернулась и взглянула на Синего Духа вопросительно, но он лишь покачал головой и сделал шаг вперед. Когда страусовая лошадь рванула назад, показывая белки своих глаз, Катара начала понимать. Царапина была в ужасе. Если бы Синий Дух вовремя ее не остановил, она бы на своем опыте убедилась, за что животное получило свое имя.  
  
— Пожалуй, я просто постою здесь, — сказала Катара, делая еще несколько шагов назад.  
  
Синий Дух даже не взглянул на нее и медленно переместился в сторону страусовой лошади, позволяя Царапине решить, когда он может приблизиться, перед тем, как действительно подойти и начать успокаивать свое животное. Катара наблюдала за ними какое-то время, видя, как ласково воин в маске поглаживает перья, беря узды в руки, чтобы возвратить себе контроль и доверие, разрушенное жестокостью разбойников.  
  
«Так значит, ты все-таки знаешь, как заводить друзей», — подумала она с ухмылкой. Только, кажется, это не распространялось на людей. Она вздохнула и наклонилась, чтобы наполнить свой бурдюк, только чтобы обнаружить, что ее рука была измазана чем-то красным. Не чем-то красным. Кровью.  
  
— Царапина! — воскликнула Катара.  
  
Она встала и побежала туда, где Синий Дух все еще ласкал свое животное, лепеча о том, как она видела, что страусовая лошадь была ранена копьем, и что она забыла об этом из-за всего, что произошло. Но в этом не было ничего страшного, потому что она могла залечить рану. Ей просто нужно было подобраться достаточно близко.  
  
— Можешь сделать так, чтобы он на меня не кинулся? — спросила она, нервно встречая его взгляд, когда ее вода была наготове.  
  
Синий Дух кивнул и притянул голову страусовой лошади к своей, продолжая ритмичные поглаживания, чтобы успокоить и отвлечь Царапину от того, что делала Катара. Когда она убедилась, что когтистая лапа не схватит ее, она глубоко вздохнула и поместила свои сверкающие ладони на рану на крыле Царапины, заживляя рану и останавливая кровотечение.  
  
— Все, — сказала она, отступая с улыбкой. — Готово.  
  
Царапина немного распушила перья, а затем сделала шаг к Катаре. Ее глаза расширились в испуге, но страусовая лошадь лишь ласково уткнула клюв в ее щеку, словно говоря спасибо. Она не могла сдержать улыбку, заигравшую у нее на губах, и провела рукой по длинной шее Царапины, ухмыляясь еще больше, когда страусовая лошадь довольно защебетала.  
  
— Не за что, — прошептала она.  
  
Царапина пихнула Катару еще раз, а затем отступила назад и дернулась в суетливой манере, намекая, что она совсем не против покинуть пещеру, если они заберутся к ней на спину. Катара обменялась взглядами с Синим Духом, который казался неестественно неподвижным, стоя там и уставившись на нее. Возможно, она просто удивила его демонстрацией исцеляющих способностей.  
  
— Получил все, что хотел? — спросила она, собирая больше воды, чтобы заполнить бурдюк до краев.  
  
Он кивнул и похлопал свои мечи, висящие в ножнах у него за спиной. Она улыбнулась, но это выражение исчезло с ее лица в тот же момент, как она увидела одного из замороженных бандитов. Это был Расплющенное Лицо, захваченный во льду с выражением смертельного ужаса. Ее живот скрутило:   
  
— Что я должна сделать с ними?  
  
Синий Дух пробежал взглядом по преступникам и пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что эти люди больше не были их проблемой. Лед рано или поздно растает. Катара прикусила губу и снова уставилась на Расплющенное Лицо. Будучи в ярости, она не позаботилась оставить воздух для дыхания. Если она не сделает ничего, чтобы помочь им сейчас, они задохнутся.  
  
«Они этого заслуживают», — прошептал голос у нее в голове.  
  
Катара помотала головой. Может быть, они и заслуживали смерти, но она не думала, что сможет жить дальше, зная, что это не было решением, принятым за доли секунд в битве для спасения собственной жизни. Если она оставит их как есть, это будет смертным приговором.  
  
Проклиная свою неспособность оставить вещи как есть, она подошла к мужчинам и осторожно разморозила лед вокруг их лиц, чтобы они по крайней мере могли дышать. Конечно, они будут дрожать и страдать, пока последний кусочек из ловушки не растает, может быть, даже заболеют от холода, но это будет их проблемой. Она дала им шанс на выживание. Не осталось ничего, что бы она смогла — или стала — делать для этих подонков, называющих себя мужчинами.  
  
— Давай выбираться отсюда, — сказала она, поворачиваясь к Синему Духу. — Меня тошнит от этого места.  
  
Он уставился на нее на мгновение, затем просто кивнул и вскочил на спину Царапины перед тем, как вытянуть руку, чтобы помочь ей. Она приняла его помощь и внезапно ощутила странное чувство невесомости, когда он втянул ее наверх прямо позади него. Катара нахмурила брови, размышляя, за что она должна была держаться, чтобы не упасть — не то чтобы у Царапины было хорошее безопасное седло, как у Аппы — но вот страусовая лошадь начала быстрое движение, едва не скидывая ее из-за инерции, и у Катары не осталось времени на раздумья: она просто обхватила Синего Духа за талию и крепко держалась.  
  
Облегчение наступило, когда они наконец выбрались из пещеры, радуясь небу, окрашенному в цвета огня. Царапина тоже выглядела довольной тем, что наконец вышла из темноты логова бандитов, и ускорила темп, как если бы собиралась расправить свои короткие крылья и взлететь в любой момент. Вскоре они уже проехали через разрушенные город, мимо иссохшего колодца, а затем оказались на равнине, где они видели старика с повозкой. Катара пыталась следить за дорогой, но теперь, когда действие адреналина битвы закончилось, она просто чувствовала себя обессиленной. Она потратила слишком много энергии на последнюю атаку. После исцеления, последовавшего за такой интенсивной демонстрацией покорения, не говоря уже о жажде и путешествии на голодный желудок, она чувствовала себя засохшей губкой, которая может рассыпаться в любую секунду.  
  
Катара не заметила, что небо начало темнеть, когда они проехали всю дорогу до места, где Синий Дух в последний раз видел следы танков. Она закрыла глаза, положила подбородок воину на плечо и расслабилась на его спине, обернув руки вокруг талии.  
  
— Он такой теплый, — думала она с туманным удовлетворением.  
  
Она замечала это каждый раз, когда они соприкасались, но теперь эта теплота была вокруг нее, как одно из больших уютных одеял Пра-Пра, в которое она заворачивалась во время холодов. Сонная улыбка заиграла на ее губах, она медленно выдохнула и прижалась к нему сильнее. Когда Катара снова раскрыла глаза, луна была высоко, а она лежала на земле у маленького костра. Она заметила Царапину, которая, свернувшись, спала под тощим деревом неподалеку, но следов ее спутника в маске нигде не было видно.  
  
— Синий? — позвала она, садясь и осматриваясь кругом.  
  
Ее дыхание захватило, когда она увидела его сидящим на камне у края обрыва вдалеке. Он сбросил нижнюю рубашку и тунику и в этот момент был словно бледная статуя, высеченная в камне; его кожа почти сияла в лунном свете. Она не могла не смотреть — ее взгляд словно пригвоздило к виду перед ней. В отсутствии кусков ткани, покрывавших его, она увидела его подтянутые и выделяющиеся мышцы; клинок, доведенный до совершенства. Что-то теплое разлилось по ее телу, заставляя ее пульс ускориться, а щеки покрыться румянцем, но тут до нее наконец дошло, что он делал. Он не просто сидел с голым торсом на камне; он рассматривал что-то на груди, чуть ниже ребер на правом боку.  
  
Ее дыхание захватило по совсем другой причине, и внезапно она уже была на ногах и уверенно шагала в его направлении.   
  
— Ты ранен! — сказала она вместо приветствия. — Почему ты не сказал мне об этом?  
  
Синий Дух вздохнул и поднялся, собираясь пройти мимо нее.  
  
— Стоять! — воскликнула она, хватая его за руку. — Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока эта рана не залечена.  
  
Он издал раздраженный звук и уже собирался вырвать свою руку, но Катара схватила его за плечо свободной рукой и развернула лицом к себе.  
  
— Эй, — сказала она более мягко, удерживая его взгляд, — я знаю, что ты привык быть сам по себе без кого-либо, кому бы ты мог доверять, кроме Царапины, но тебе не нужно отталкивать меня. Я просто хочу помочь.  
  
Синий Дух резко вздохнул, и она чувствовала напряжение, охватившее его тело, пока они стояли, уставившись друг на друга, так близко, что она почти могла увидеть его глаза, спрятанные за прорезями маски. Было мучительно ничего не делать; нужно было просто ждать, как поступил он с Царапиной в пещере, надеясь, что его защита упадет, позволяя ей быть ближе. Он просто отвел взгляд и кивнул. Он доверится ей, пока.  
  
Катара с облегчением улыбнулась и потянулась к своему бурдюку.   
  
— Это может ощущаться немного странно, — предупредила она, собирая воду вокруг ладоней.  
  
Он поднял правую руку, позволяя ей добраться до глубокой раны, врезавшейся в его ребра и продолжающейся справа на боку. Она выглядела так, как будто он уже очистил ее, хотя немного засохшей крови еще оставалось на его коже, и новые струйки красного сочились из открытой раны. Она не могла поверить, что он проехал все это время верхом на страусовой лошади с ранением и ничего не сказал. Ни единого намека. Какая-то ее часть хотела отчитать его за упрямство и глупость, но она сомневалась, что он послушает. Кроме того, прямо сейчас ей нужно было сосредоточиться на заживлении этой раны, чтобы он не истек кровью до смерти. Впрочем, это не мешало мысленно называть его идиотом.  
  
— Просто расслабься, — Катара пробормотала, помещая сияющие руки на глубокий порез.  
  
Он напрягся от ее прикосновения, но затем ее целительные силы нашли точку опоры и начали соединять плоть со спокойной точностью, и она почувствовала, как его оцепенение медленно уходит. Но даже когда он успокоился, его взгляд продолжал отслеживать каждое ее движение, а она никак не могла понять, из-за чего появилось смешное трепетание в ее животе. Это не было первым разом, когда она использовала свое покорение, чтобы излечить кого-то. Тем не менее с ним все чувствовалось совсем по-другому, намного более ярко. Она воспринимала его присутствие, словно пылающее солнце, такое устойчивое и теплое, такое _настоящее_. К тому моменту, когда голубой свет потух, ее сердце колотилось, а во рту все пересохло.  
  
— Ну, вот, — сказала она, не удержавшись от того, чтобы провести рукой по залеченной коже. — Теперь рана залечена.  
  
Поначалу Синий Дух не шевелился, а затем она с удивлением обнаружила, что он вытянул руку к ее лицу и нежно провел пальцами по ее челюсти, покрытой синяками и все еще пульсирующей болью. Кажется, он пытался сказать:  
  
— Тогда тебе следует вылечить и это.  
  
Кровь прилила к ее щекам. Если раньше ее живот слегка трепетал, то теперь творящееся у нее внутри можно было назвать цирковым представлением, однако ей удалось подчинить себе голос и согласиться. Синий Дух согласился и прошел мимо нее, чтобы натянуть рубашку и тунику. Катара приказала себе взять себя в руки — серьезно, это всего лишь дурацкий мечник в маске —   
и приступить к своему исцелению. Закончив, она присоединилась к Синему Духу у костра.  
  
— Полагаю, еды у тебя нет, верно? — спросила она через мгновение.  
  
Он покачал головой.  
  
Она вздохнула и уложила подбородок ладони:   
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
Кажется, им придется голодать. Никакого завтрака, никакого обеда, и теперь никакого ужина. Она почти начала скучать по камням в форме орехов от Сокки.  
  
Синий Дух наклонился, чтобы нацарапать что-то в грязи ближе к свету костра.  
  
«Голод пройдет, — написал он. — Просто постарайся немного поспать. Мы найдем еду завтра».  
  
Катара кивнула, зная, что у них нет других вариантов. Было поздно, они оба устали, и Царапина спала. Так что она заставила себя не обращать внимание на голодные урчания живота, свернулась у костра и подложила руки под подбородок, наблюдая за своим спутником через оранжевое сияние пламени.  
  
— Ты не собираешься ложиться? — спросила она.  
  
_Кто-то должен сторожить._  
  
— Не будь нелепым, — возразила она. — Ты изнурен, даже если не хочешь этого признавать, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-то найдет нас тут посреди ночи. Ты бы лучше отдохнул, пока можешь. У нас впереди еще один долгий день, и от тебя не будет особой пользы, если ты будешь засыпать на ходу верхом на Царапине.  
  
Он выглядел так, как будто собирался спорить, но затем он просто вздохнул и лег рядом с ней, используя руку вместо подушки. Она удивленно моргнула. Он, должно быть, действительно очень устал, если уступил так быстро; на него это было совсем не похоже. Не то что бы она жаловалась. Ночь была холодной, и его близость защищала ее от упорного ветра. Ну, почти.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Синий, — пробормотала она сонно, закрывая глаза.  
  
Он, конечно, не ответил, но он и не должен был. Просто знать, что он доверяет ей настолько, чтобы заснуть рядом с ней, было более, чем достаточно.


	4. Проблемы доверия

Проснувшись, Катара обнаружила себя прижатой к чему-то жесткому и теплому. Она улыбнулась с сонным удовольствием и прижалась ближе, позволяя рукам скользить по грубой ткани с намерением обнять источник тепла как подушку. Ее пальцы замерли, когда она почувствовала, как что-то стучит под ее ладонью, словно ровный ритм, отбиваемый барабаном. Нет, не просто ритм. Сердцебиение.  
  
Она распахнула глаза и ахнула, когда увидела синюю маску на лице своей «подушки». Маску, которая сейчас была близко, слишком близко. На самом деле, все в этой ситуации было слишком близко. Каким-то образом она, перекинув ногу через талию, обернулась вокруг него, словно звездо-моллюск, так, что чувствовался каждый дюйм его стройного жилистого тела. Конечно, это ночной холод заставил ее искать его тепло. Это было единственным объяснением того, что она пыталась превратиться в человеческое продолжение его тела.  
  
Катара прикусила губу, чувствуя, как загорелись ее щеки. Ей нужно слезть с него. Прямо сейчас. Он мог проснуться в любой момент, и она видела уже достаточно, чтобы знать, что он, вероятно, не обрадуется, обнаружив себя в объятиях. Когда она начала освобождать его от своего присутствия, ее взгляд возвратился к синей маске, мерцающей оттенками голубого в раннем свете зари. Она еще не была так близко к его деревянной защите. В голове промелькнула мысль, что достаточно преодолеть всего несколько сантиметров, чтобы поднять маску. Она бы смогла увидеть _его_.  
  
С барабанящим сердцем она прикоснулась к краям маски и начала осторожно сдвигать дерево вверх, отчаянно пытаясь не разбудить его. Глубоко в душе она знала, что это неправильно, что она предает его доверие худшим из возможных способов, но зато она могла рассмотреть основание крепкой челюсти, рот, поднимаясь выше к его высоким скулам, хотя левая сторона выглядела странно обесцвеченной, а…  
  
Пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье, не позволяя ей поднять маску выше. Сердце Катары дико подпрыгнуло в груди, и она резко вздохнула, столкнувшись со свирепым взглядом Синего Духа. Было даже не важно, что она не могла рассмотреть его глаза через прорези маски или что он не сказал и слова. Его негодование было почти материальным, давя на Катару каменной стеной со всей тяжестью ее вины.  
  
— Синий, я… — начала она успокаивающим тоном.  
  
Он оттолкнул ее руки и вернул маску на место, пряча нижнюю часть своего лица. Катара молча позволила ему оттолкнуть себя так, что она больше не нависала над ним. Он поднялся на ноги, не оглядываясь на нее. От одного взгляда на его прямую спину что-то оборвалось у нее внутри, как от падения камня с большой высоты.  
  
— Прости меня, — проговорила она, когда он продолжил идти в другую сторону. — Я не должна была этого делать, я просто хотела…  
  
Он прошагал к тому месту, где спала Царапина, не заботясь о том, чтобы дать ей договорить. Она неловко отступила, наблюдая за тем, как он разбудил сонную страусовую лошадь, а затем вскочил ей на спину. Ей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что происходит, но лишь когда он отправил Царапину в быстрый бег, до Катары наконец дошло, что он не собирается ждать ее. Он попросту собирался бросить ее в этом духами забытом месте. Вот так запросто.  
  
— Подожди! — воскликнула Катара, вскакивая на ноги. — Мне жаль! Пожалуйста, не уходи! Клянусь, я даже не рассмотрела твоего лица, и…  
  
Синий Дух проигнорировал ее и ускакал на страусовой лошади, оставив Катару с раскрытым ртом следить за удаляющимся силуэтом. Тяжесть в ее животе, казалось, провалилась еще глубже, оседая якорем вины и отчаяния. После всего, через что они прошли вместе, он просто бросил ее. И хуже всего было то, что она знала, что заслужила это.  
  
— И зачем мне нужно было смотреть? — простонала она, опускаясь на землю и пряча лицо в коленях.  
  
Если бы она просто оставила свое любопытство при себе, если бы просто позволила ему самому открыться ей, может быть, он бы все еще был с ней. Может быть, она бы не сидела в одиночестве под тощим деревом, размышляя о том, как ей найти друзей без помощи Синего Духа и Царапины. Но она решила посмотреть и теперь страдала от последствий.  
  
Катара вздохнула и подняла голову, уложив подбородок на колени и смотря в направлении, в котором ускакал Синий Дух верхом на Царапине. Солнце еще только поднималось по небосводу, бледными лучами разбивая темноту, чтобы нести свет. Она знала, что может продолжить путешествие, если хочет, но от одной лишь мысли ей казалось, что кто-то затолкал холодный камень ей в глотку, который ей оставалось только проглотить, позволив ему присоединиться к другому булыжнику эмоций, тянувшему ее вниз. Было не важно, что все это сотрудничество нужно было только для того, чтобы найти Аанга, или что она знала Синего Духа всего лишь день. Было важно, что он стал ее другом, и теперь эта дружба потеряна. _Он_ потерян.  
  
Она все еще размышляла о том, увидит ли когда-нибудь еще своего спутника в маске, когда провалилась в сон.  


***

  
Что-то пихнуло ее в ребра. Катара свернулась клубком, пытаясь избежать настойчивое вторжение. У ее мучителя, однако, были другие планы, и он продолжил толкать ее.  
  
— Прекрати, Сокка, — простонала она, переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
  
Она замерла. Ее разум, затуманенный сном, наконец осознал, что прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как она видела своего раздражающего (но милого) брата, и, что бы ни пихало ее в ребра прямо сейчас, это точно была не его нога. С панически скачущим сердцем она села и призвала воду, готовая атаковать, но тут же остановилась, завидев синюю маску, уставившуюся на нее сверху.  
  
— Синий! — выкрикнула она, вскакивая на ноги и обхватывая парня руками в объятии, больше напоминавшем захват.  
  
Синий Дух издал неразборчивый звук и слегка отлетел назад от столкновения, но кое-как смог удержать их двоих на ногах. Катара немного отклонилась назад, продолжая держать руки на его плечах с широкой улыбкой на лице. Внезапно улыбка слетела с ее лица, потому что она вспомнила из-за чего он ушел так резко.  
  
— Я правда очень сожалею, что пыталась заглянуть под твою маску, — сказала она, опуская голову. — Я знаю, чего стоило тебе так довериться мне, а я отплатила тебе предательством из-за своего любопытства.   
Она бросила на него взгляд из уголка глаз, пытаясь прочитать по его жестам и позе, о чем он думал. — Надеюсь, что ты можешь простить меня.  
  
Он высвободился из ее рук и снял мешок, перекинутый через плечо, и, глядя в другую сторону, вручил его ей. Она нахмурилась, но приняла сверток. Даже если он и решил вернуться, облегчать ей жизнь он, очевидно, не собирался. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы дать ей знать, приняты ли ее извинения.  
  
— Что это? — спросила она, ослабляя узел.   
  
Вздох сорвался с ее губ. В мешке была еда: буханка хлеба, толстые куски сыра, немного фруктов и маленький мешочек риса, хотя котелка у них не было.  
  
— Где ты это взял? — воскликнула она с удивлением, снова смотря ему в глаза.  
  
«Какая разница, — написал он в грязи. — Это просто еда. Поешь. Тебе понадобятся силы».  
  
Катара поджала губы. Она догадывалась, что еда могла быть украдена у какого-нибудь бедного путешественника, и это ей совсем не нравилось. Она, конечно, и сама как-то раздобыла у пиратов свиток покорения воды с помощью сомнительных средств — или, как говорили сами пираты, с помощью торговли с высоким риском, но все-таки воровать было неправильно. Она не могла не задаваться вопросом, какими моральными принципами руководствовался Синий Дух, потому что она уже видела, как он убивал с жестокой эффективностью. Теперь казалось, что и воровство он считал в порядке вещей.  
  
Раздалось громкое смущающее урчание. Катара прикусила губу и сложила руки на своем шумном животе. Хорошо, возможно, можно было сделать небольшое послабление. Она практически ничего не съела за последние несколько дней, и он был прав: ей понадобятся силы. Кроме того, хлеб и сыр выглядели аппетитно.  
  
— Полагаю, хуже не будет, — сказала она, пожимая плечами, и отломила немного хлеба. — Спасибо.  
  
Синий Дух посмотрел на нее и издал странный звук, который мог вполне оказаться сдерживаемым смехом. Он вручил ей кинжал в ножнах, добытый им из-под туники. Когда она просто уставилась на него с любопытством, он показал на хлеб и сыр, а затем жестами изобразил резку.  
  
— О, — произнесла она, уловив его мысль, — верно, так было бы легче.  
  
Он кивнул и направился позаботиться о Царапине, намереваясь позволить ей позавтракать в одиночестве. Ее бровь удивленно изогнулась, когда она вытащила клинок из ножен и увидела надпись, выгравированную на нем. Она не могла понять, кому вообще могло прийти в голову писать на таком красивом ноже, что он сделан в Царстве Земли (может быть, у кузнеца было странное чувство юмора?), но надпись с другой стороны заставила ее приостановиться.  
  
— Никогда не сдавайся без боя, — прочитала она вслух, проводя пальцами по буквам.  
  
Ее взгляд переместился на мужественного воина, отмечая его фигуру и, впервые, то, как величественно он держался. Нет, он точно не был простым мечником. Его каллиграфического почерка хватило, чтобы убедить ее в этом, но после того, как она заметила превосходное мастерство, с которым был выполнен его кинжал, она была убеждена, что он должен, как минимум, принадлежать к высшему дворянству. Если, конечно, он его не украл, но как тогда можно было бы объяснить его навыки письма?  
  
— Очень хороший кинжал, — заметила она, проглотив свою еду. — Откуда он у тебя?  
  
Синий Дух слегка напрягся: вне сомнения, ее постоянное любопытство тревожило его. Она почувствовала укол беспокойства: что если она опять переступила черту, особенно после произошедшего утром? Но он лишь вздохнул и поднял палку с земли. С заметной покорностью он сел рядом с ней и начал выводить буквы в грязи.  
  
_«Я не украл его, если это твой настоящий вопрос. Мой дядя подарил его мне, когда был на войне»._  
  
— Должно быть, он очень важен для тебя, — сказала она мягко, осознавая, что это, возможно, была единственная вещь из дома, которую он продолжал носить при себе. — Я удивлена, что ты позволил мне использовать его для нарезки простых хлеба и сыра.  
  
Он замер на мгновение, словно думая о другом времени и месте, где ему не нужно было носить маску или путешествовать в таких тяжелых условиях. «Я уже давно не держу оружие только для декоративных целей, — медленно написал он. — Важно не то, для чего сейчас используется клинок, а то, что он полезен».  
  
— Синий, — пробормотала она, ощущая задумчивую грусть, спрятанную за прямотой его слов.  
  
Он резко поднялся, уворачиваясь от ее протянутой руки. «Ешь, — написал он второпях. — Мы скоро выдвигаемся».  
  
Катара подавила вздох, наблюдая, как он возвращается к Царапине, оставляя ее наедине с кинжалом и свертком еды. Стоило ей подумать, как она добивается какого-то прогресса, как он тут же отталкивал ее. Тем не менее она узнала, что у него есть дядя, что он определенно дворянского происхождения и что он недоволен своим сегодняшним образом жизни. Она не могла не задаваться вопросом о том, что же заставило его стать странствующим мстителем, не говоря уже о том, почему он был так решительно настроен не показывать ей свое лицо.  
  
Она нахмурилась, вспоминая странное изменение цвета на левой стороне его лица, почти как…  
  
— Шрам, — прошептала она.  
  
Их глаза встретились, но он тут же отвел взгляд. Она знала, что лучше не расспрашивать его о том, что ей удалось разглядеть под маской, но это все еще тревожило ее мысли. Что должно было произойти, чтобы заставить этого парня пасть так низко? И что заставило его носить маску: стыд или необходимость?  
  
Может быть, он никогда не скажет ей правды, но Катара твердо знала одну вещь: она была счастлива, что он вернулся. Он, может, и был немым мечником с сомнительными представлениями о морали, но он стал ее другом и ей нравилась его компания. Ворчащий голос напомнил ей, что ее сердце однажды уже обеспечило ей неприятности, когда она связалась с таинственными незнакомцами, что ее симпатия к Джету — его манипуляции и ложь — чуть не привела к убийству целой деревни. Но Синий не был таким, как Джет. Он не был мягким и обаятельным, он даже не хотел, чтобы она присоединилась к нему после спасения. Конечно, не было сомнений, что у Синего Духа были свои секреты, но она была уверена, что они не так ужасны. По крайней мере, не в духе «помоги мне уничтожить целую деревню мирных жителей Народа Огня».  
  
Катара закончила с остатками своего завтрака и поднялась на ноги, стряхивая крошки с одежды.   
  
— Ты готов? — спросила она, растягивая губы в улыбке.  
  
Синий Дух кивнул и закрепил их вещи на спине Царапины, забрался на нее и наклонился, чтобы подтянуть Катару. Она приняла его помощь и вскоре устроилась позади, обхватив его за талию. Они ехали по дороге, уходящей от края обрыва, и она гадала, смогут ли они нагнать ее брата и друзей уже сегодня. Когда она спросила Синего Духа, что он об этом думает, он только покачал головой.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — потребовала Катара.  
  
Ее спутник сохранял молчание и сосредоточился на том, чтобы следовать по следам, оставленным танками на земле. Катара вздохнула и опустила подбородок ему на плечо.  
  
— Как жаль, что ты не можешь говорить, — проговорила она себе под нос. — Было бы настолько проще, если бы тебе не приходилось все записывать.  
  
Синий Дух ничего не ответил, и поэтому Катара уселась поудобнее позади него и решила сохранять молчание какое-то время. Не то чтобы она собиралась позволить ему сорваться с крючка так просто. Во время следующей остановки она планировала получить еще немного ответов.  


***

  
Сокка перегнулся через седло на спине бизона, рассматривая неровный рельеф под ними.   
  
— Не могу поверить, — воскликнул он, разворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на своих друзей. — Этот сумасшедший танк все еще следует за нами!  
  
Тоф вздохнула:  
  
— Вот только не думай, что они могли решить передохнуть.  
  
Аанг сильнее вцепился в поводья Аппы:   
  
— Мы так никогда не найдем Катару, если у нас не получится уйти от этого танка. Как только мы собираемся приземлиться, он уже здесь и готов к атаке.  
  
— Значит, мы должны дать им отпор, — заявила Тоф, ударяя правым кулаком по ладони. — Дадим тем, кто бы ни управлял этой штукой, попробовать на вкус старую добрую терапию Тоф.  
  
Сокка и Аанг переглянулись.  
  
— Думаю, стоит попробовать, — сказал Сокка, пожимая плечами. — Побег от них, очевидно, не сработал.  
  
— Ты прав, — согласился Аанг, разворачиваясь на месте, чтобы смотреть вперед. — В любом случае, Аппа обессилен. Мы загнали его.  
  
Приняв решение, уставшая группа спустилась на вершину холма, где они стали дожидаться, пока преследователи их нагонят. Сокка моргнул в отчаянной попытке сохранить глаза открытыми, держа бумеранг наготове, если ему придется защищаться. Слева от него твердо стояла на ногах Тоф, используя свое покорение, чтобы определить положение тех, кто охотился за ними. Аанг стоял чуть впереди с посохом в руке и угрюмым выражении на лице.  
  
— Готовьтесь, — пробормотала Тоф. — Три больших штуки только что вылезли из танка.  
  
Сокка вытаращил глаза, заметив то, что почувствовала Тоф:  
  
— Это три угре-собаки, и думаю, что я узнаю наездников. Это те безумные девчонки из Омашу.  
  
Как по сигналу струя синего пламени полетела в их сторону и, возможно, смела бы их с вершины холма, если бы Аанг не обезвредил атаку порывом ветра. Сокка судорожно вздохнул, но времени на передышку не было, потому что теперь метательница ножей с убийственной точностью выпустила маленькие стрелы при помощи механизма, спрятанного у нее в рукавах.  
  
— Тоф, каменный барьер! — закричал Сокка.  
  
Стена земли возникла незамедлительно между трио и надвигающимися стрелами. Момо чирикал в тревоге из седла Аппы, вероятно, давая понять, что ему совсем не нравится ситуация и нужно уходить. Сокка был вынужден признать, что он с ним согласен. Он был гордым воином, уверенным в своих силах, но прямо сейчас он и его друзья едва могли стоять на ногах, и было очевидно, что девушки были отдохнувшими и готовыми к бою, не говоря уже о том, что у них было три угре-собаки и танк в качестве преимущества.  
  
— Аанг, я думаю, нам лучше выбираться отсюда, — крикнул Сокка, поворачиваясь к своему другу. — Такими темпами нам не одолеть эту троицу.  
  
Особенно без Катары. Его сестра была не просто сильной покорительницей, но и целительницей. Если кто-то из них будет ранен сейчас, то все кончено.  
  
Аанг выглядел поверженным, глядя на приближающихся воительниц Народа Огня. Посмотрев на своих друзей, он сказал наконец:  
  
— Хорошо, давайте выбираться отсюда.  
  
Вскочив на бизона, он уселся на голове Аппы и схватил поводья. Сокка развернулся к маленькой покорительнице земли позади него, продолжавшей кидать камни в их противников.  
  
— Ну же, Тоф! — выкрикнул Сокка, забираясь в седло. — Уходим!  
  
Тоф прорычала со злостью, по-видимому недовольная вынужденным побегом, но понимая его необходимость. Она бросила последний камень в девушку в розовом и с помощью покорения подкинула себя в воздух в то самое время, когда молния с треском чистой энергии направилась в них. Сокка не слышал, как Аанг приказал бизону взлетать, он просто вытянулся и схватил Тоф в воздухе, чтобы она не упала. Последовал взрыв из света и камней.  
  
— Воу, — пробормотала покорительница земли, облокотившись на грудь Сокки. — Это было близко.  
  
Сокка выглянул из-за края седла и увидел зазубренную расщелину, выбитую на вершине холма. Если бы подъем в воздух занял у них чуть больше времени, их бы ударило молнией сумасшедшей девчонки. Он вздохнул со смесью изнеможения и облегчения и просто прислонился к седлу.  
  
— Давайте не будем этого повторять, ладно? — сказал он устало. — Мы видели, кто они; мы знаем, что они хотят нас убить, и сейчас я говорю, что нам нужно проваливать отсюда и поскорее.  
  
Момо запрыгнул ему на голову, согласно щебеча.  
  
Аанг опустил плечи:   
  
— А как же Катара?  
  
— Не волнуйся, Легкие Ноги, — ответила Тоф, принимая более пристойную позу в седле. — Катара была достаточно дерзкой, чтобы связаться со мной, даже если совать нос командной мамочки туда, где ему не место, было глупо. Не думаю, что она выйдет из строя так просто. Мы увидим ее снова.  
  
— Наверное, — сказал он тяжело.  
  
Сокка промолчал и продолжил вглядываться в рельеф. Прошло уже больше двадцати четырех часов с тех пор, как они осознали, что его сестра выпала из седла во время их побега от танка. Сказать, что он волновался, было бы преуменьшением. Не то чтобы он сомневался в том, что ей хватит навыков, чтобы выжить. Нет, что его действительно волновало, было то, что она ввяжется в ее большие проблемы из-за своего большого и доверчивого сердца. Он знал свою сестру, и, хотя он не сомневался, что увидит ее снова, ему было интересно, при каких обстоятельствах это произойдет и приведет ли она с собой какую-нибудь беспризорную полярную собаку.  
  
Он вздохнул и уложил голову на свои руки, смотря вдаль:   
  
— Катара, надеюсь, ты в безопасности.  


***

  
После полудня Катара и ее спутник в маске сделали привал. Она не стала тратить время на требование ответов, но пока они путешествовали, она уже догадалась, какими они будут. Оказалось, что танк двигался кругами и зигзагами в каком-то очень странном направлении, которое не имело бы большого смысла, не знай они, что он преследовал летающего бизона. Синий Дух догадался, что ее друзья, возможно, искали ее, и поэтому не хотели улетать из этих мест надолго, но, должно быть, случилось что-то, что заставило их изменить свое мнение.  
  
Катара кивнула, запоминая, когда воин в маске указал на самые свежие следы, начавшие наконец двигаться по прямой из этого места. Она надеялась, что с Соккой и остальными все было в порядке, хотя кое-что еще волновало ее. Ее взгляд снова переместился на Синего Духа.  
  
— Можно спросить у тебя кое-что?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— Ты сказал, что у нас есть общий враг. Ты знаешь, кто в этом танке?  
  
Палка в его руках оставалась неподвижной какое-то время, а затем он вздохнул и начал писать: «Предполагаю, что это принцесса Народа Огня. Она надеется поймать Аватара».  
  
Катара издала раздраженный звук:  
  
— Все в этой семье хотят поймать Аватара? Сначала Зуко, а теперь еще и его сестра!  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — написал он рваными и скачущими строками. — Принц Зуко никогда не хотел причинить вреда Аватару, у него просто не было выбора. Азула же делает это, потому что хочет, чтобы вся слава досталась ей и ее брат никогда не смог вернуться домой.  
  
Катара сложила руки на груди:  
  
— Да что ты знаешь об этом? Это не тебя этот придурок преследовал по всему миру, и я тебе скажу, его огненные шары были вполне себе горячими.  
  
Синий Дух начал писать что-то, но передумал и быстро стер буквы ладонью.  
  
— Что? — потребовала Катара. — Что ты собирался написать?  
  
Он лишь покачал головой и поднялся, направляясь к Царапине.  
  
— О, прекрасно, — проговорила она. — Просто продолжай меня игнорировать.  
  
Ее спутник забрался в седло и посмотрел на нее выжидающе, словно спрашивая, собирается ли она продолжать дорогу. Катара поджала губы: она могла распознать проигранную битву, когда видела таковую — и присоединилась к нему на страусовой лошади. В мыслях своих, конечно, она была далеко от удовлетворения. Она не могла отделаться от чувства, что упускает что-то очевидное, словно последний кусочек пазла уже был у нее в руках, но она никак не могла найти для него места.  
  
Она все еще размышляла над этим, когда что-то ударило ее в спину, рассыпаясь взрывом боли. Вздох сорвался с ее губ, а затем она падала, падала и падала, смутно осознавая, что кто-то зовет ее по имени. Ее голова столкнулась с чем-то твердым, и мир провалился в темноту.


	5. За Синим

Боль. На мгновение это было единственным, что Катара знала, чувствуя, как она пульсирует в ее теле, и проваливаясь в черную бездну. Иногда до нее доносились обрывки внешнего мира: то, как она была прижата к чему-то твердому и теплому, когда страусовую лошадь подгоняли бежать все быстрее и быстрее, то, как голос мальчика, беззащитный и отчаянный, просил ее держаться. Голос казался ей странно знакомым, но каждый раз, когда она пыталась разобраться, кому он принадлежал, темнота снова поглощала ее, оставляя ее утопать в спутанном клубке собственных мыслей.

Катара не знала, сколько она провела в таком состоянии, но наконец тени стали менее ощутимыми, а боль не такой всепоглощающей, и вскоре она приоткрыла глаза. Стена деревьев предстала перед ее взором. Она села со стоном и тут же об этом пожалела: кожа на спине растягивалась и разрывалась от движения. Черные пятна заплясали размытыми вспышками у нее перед глазами, а затем она упала вперед, оказавшись прижатой к уже знакомой твердой теплоте благодаря перехватившим ее рукам.

— Синий, — пробормотала она, поднимая глаза, чтобы увидеть ухмыляющуюся ей демоническую маску.

Продолжая придерживать ее за талию одной рукой, другой он перехватил ее под шеей, осторожно опуская на импровизированную кровать, которую он приготовил для нее. Она вздрогнула, когда ее голова коснулась поверхности, чувствуя пульсирующую боль от ушибов, но это мало волновало ее в тот момент. Несмотря на дезориентацию, она не могла отделаться от мысли, что что-то важное произошло до того, как она потеряла сознание. Что-то, связанное с ее спутником в маске. Что-то, что ей нужно было вспомнить.

— Ты говорил, — охнула она, распахивая глаза с осознанием.

Он покачал головой. Даже слишком решительно.

— Ты говорил, — настояла она. — До того, как я потеряла сознание. Я слышала тебя. — Она поймала его взгляд, скрытый тенями. — Ты назвал мое имя.

Казалось, все его тело напряглось, как если бы поток энергии прострелил его насквозь, парализуя все части тела. На мгновение они просто уставились друг на друга, а затем он отвернулся, поднимая плечи в оборонительной позе. Катаре не нужно было слышать его слова, чтобы узнать правду. Его молчание сказало достаточно.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — потребовала она с обидой. — К чему эти притворство и скрытность? Все это время ты мог говорить, и ты просто…

— Я сделал то, что должен был, — отрезал он, все еще не смотря на нее.

Его голос был низким и хриплым. Звук этого голоса ворошил ее воспоминания, шепча о призраке из ее прошлого. Она обнаружила, что присматривается к нему с большим вниманием, отмечая его рост и гибкую фигуру. Могло ли быть так, что они уже встречались? Казалось, что он знал о ней безобразно много, когда они впервые отправились на поиски Царапины, даже то, что она путешествовала не одна.

— Зачем тебе нужно было скрывать свой голос от меня? — спросила она с нарастающим подозрением. — О чем ты мне не рассказываешь, Синий?

Он уставился на землю, отказываясь посмотреть на нее или даже ответить. Катара видела, что ей придется использовать другую тактику и протянула руку, чтобы взять его за руку.

— Послушай, — сказала она мягко, — я не понимаю, почему ты притворялся немым, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что можешь доверять мне. — Она слегка улыбнулась. — Ты спас мне жизнь. Уже дважды. Я обязана тебя многим.

Он опустил взгляд на ее руку на своем рукаве:

— В этом и проблема, Катара. Ты не понимаешь.

— Так объясни мне. — С решительным взглядом она сильнее сжала его руку. — Помоги мне понять.

Он долго сверлил ее взглядом и затем вздохнул, отводя взгляд и выскальзывая из ее хватки:

— Назвать тебя по имени было ошибкой. Всем было бы проще, если бы ты просто притворилась, что этого не было.

Катара поджала губы:

— Что ж, мне жаль, но я не могу этого сделать. И тем более я отказываюсь позволять тебе снова писать слова в грязи, когда я знаю, что ты можешь говорить.

— Какая жалость. Было намного проще игнорировать твою бессмысленную болтовню, когда я притворялся немым.

Ее щеки налились краской:

— Почему ты…

Синий Дух с легкостью увернулся от ее атаки, но резкий ох Катары заставил его кинуться к ней.

— Возможно, тебе не стоит пытаться ударить меня прямо сейчас, — посоветовал он, помогая ей сохранить вертикальное положение. — Тебя серьезно ранили, когда на нас напали те солдаты Народа Огня.

Катара сморщилась и потянулась к своему бурдюку, но все, что ей удалось схватить, оказалось ее рубахой.

— Где моя вода? — спросила она, глядя на воина в маске. — Если ты принесешь ее, я смогу исцелить себя.

Он потер шею.

— Я снял ее, когда перевязывал твою рану. Я, должно быть, оставил ее… — с этими словами он поднялся на ноги и отошел к тому, что выглядело, как куча перьев на земле, но, как она догадалась, на самом деле было Царапиной, свернувшейся в клубок. — Вот.

Сказав спасибо, она взяла бурдюк из его рук и начала развязывать свою рубаху, позволяя ткани соскользнуть на талию, чтобы ничто не закрывало ее грудную клетку и живот, кроме белой повязки, которую она носила на груди. Почему-то она сильнее ощущала свою наготу, чем когда находилась в такой же одежде на глазах у Сокки и Аанга, но она вскоре поборола смущение. Сложно было переживать из-за подростковой неловкости, когда каждое движение заставляло ее спину пульсировать и дергаться от боли, и эта боль стала только сильнее, когда она потянулась окруженной водой рукой через плечо в поисках раны. Синий Дух наблюдал за ее мучениями с мгновение и опустился на колени рядом с ней.

— Здесь, — пробормотал он, ведя ее руку к ранению.

Катара неуверенно вздохнула от его близости, чувствуя, как его дыхание ласкает ее кожу словно крылья бабочки. Потом ее пальцы коснулись промокшей ткани, и она отвлеклась на шокирующую боль. Да, это действительно была та самая точка, расположенная под ее правым плечом. Ей повезло: что бы ни ударило ее, оно не проткнуло ни один из основных сосудов.

— Тебе придется снять повязку, — сквозь стиснутые зубы сказала она ему, сдерживая шипение.

Он просто начал снимать ткань вместо ответа. Когда он взялся разматывать повязку, до нее дошло, что ему пришлось самому раздеть ее, пока она была без сознания, чтобы перевязать рану. Она не знала, что думать об этом, но эта мысль заставила что-то внутри нее странно трепетать. Затем Синий Дух поместил ее ладонь на теперь открытую рану, и она немедленно сконцентрировалась на текущей задаче.

Закрыв глаза, она собрала энергию внутри себя и позволила ей течь по потокам ци к ее пальцам, где она соединялась с рваной кровоточащей плотью. Она чувствовала, как срастается рана, когда ее целительные силы нашли опору, восстанавливая поврежденные ткани, так что только пятна красного, покрывающие ее кожу, указывали на то, что повреждения вообще когда-то были. Удовлетворившись результатом, она принялась залечивать ушибы и синяки, покрывавшие ее тело из-за падения со страусовой лошади. Она обрабатывала последние болезненные места, когда заметила Синего Духа, который уставился на нее, склонив голову набок.

— Что? — спросила она, чувствуя, как краснеет.

Она, может, и не могла видеть его лицо, но уже достаточно привыкла к его манерам, чтобы знать, что под этой маской он смотрел на нее очень пристально.

— Ничего, — быстро сказал он, смотря в другую сторону. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу привыкнуть к тому, как легко ты это делаешь.

— Ты имеешь в виду исцеляю?

Он кивнул.

Катара позволила сияющему свету угаснуть в ее руках и вернула остатки воды в бурдюк, лежавший у нее на коленях:

— Я не всегда могла исцелять. То есть, думаю, что всегда, но я не знала об этом, пока Аанг не обжег меня, изучая покорение огня.

— Аватар обжег тебя! — воскликнул Синий Дух, поворачиваясь к ней лицом.

— Случайно. — Она натянула свою рубаху и завязала пояс на талии. — Мои руки были такими грубыми и болели так сильно, что я была уверена, что ожог оставит после себя шрам, но когда я опустила их в реку, чтобы ослабить боль… Ну, сам посмотри.

Катара протянула свои руки к нему, показывая ладони. Словно в трансе, он провел пальцем по гладкой коже ее правой руки, и она была поражена тем, какой бледной выглядела его кожа по сравнению с ее собственной, и еще больше — его нежным прикосновением, почти тоскливым в своей ласке. Что-то в ее способностях восхищало его. Восхищало и печалило. Именно тогда она вспомнила, что видела под его маской: мимолетный проблеск кожи другого цвета на его левой щеке. Кожи, выглядевшей грубо и изуродовано даже в сумеречном свете. Шрам.

— Синий, — пробормотала она, осознавая правду.

Потому что его тоже обожгли, но там не было покорителя воды, чтобы вылечить его. Его оставили страдать.

Его глаза встретились с ее через затененные прорези маски, и она заметила его напряжение. Заметила, как он осознал, что выдал слишком много, и теперь отчаянно пытался уйти в себя, скрыть все следы своей боли и уязвимости. Это разбивало ей сердце, но также заставляло панику трепетать в ее груди. Воспоминание, тревожащее ее разум, стало чуть более ощутимым, нашептывая правду, которую она не хотела принимать. Нашептывая правду, которая изменит все, если ее подозрения подтвердятся.

— Нужно отправляться в путь, — сказал он, поднимаясь и отворачиваясь в другую сторону. — Чем дольше мы остаемся здесь, тем больше времени нам понадобится, чтобы нагнать твоих друзей. Плюс, те солдаты Народа Огня все еще могут искать нас.

Катара сглотнула, не уверенная, разочарована ли она или успокоена тем, что он сменил тему. В некотором оцепенении она встала и подняла одеяло, на котором отдыхала до этого. Он взял его из ее рук, не говоря ни слова, и осторожно разбудил Царапину, чтобы начать паковать их вещи — пусть и добытые сомнительным образом. Катара могла только стоять и смотреть, чувствуя, как панический трепет, от которого ей становилось дурно, усиливается в ее груди. Все перевернулось с ног на голову: она запуталась в собственных эмоциях настолько, что уже ничего не понимала. Голос, отдающийся эхом в ее голове, повторял снова и снова, что этого не может быть. Этого просто не может быть. Синий был ее другом. Это всего лишь совпадение, что он и парень из ее прошлого были так похожи. Всего лишь совпадение.

Но как бы она ни пыталась, она не могла остановить сомнения и подозрения, словно крупинки песка, утекавшие из ее рук и проникавшие глубже в сердце. Он знал, кто она такая; у него был дядя, который подарил ему кинжал великолепной работы. Каким-то образом он затушил огонь в логове бандитов, а затем она вспомнила, что лёд начал подтаивать у его тела даже до того, как она получила шанс использовать свое покорение. Рост и фигура были такими же, и его голос, такой низкий и хриплый, был достаточно характерным, чтобы она знала, что лишь обманывает саму себя, притворяясь, что не помнит.

_Твоя сила — луна. Моя сила — солнце._

Судорожный вздох сорвался с ее губ:

— Подожди!

Он закончил закреплять последние из их вещей и посмотрел на нее, вопросительно наклонив голову. С барабанящим сердцем и чувствуя себя марионеткой в чужих руках, она обнаружила, что ноги несли ее к воину в маске, пока она не оказалась прямо перед ним. Он отступил на шаг, выбитый из равновесия ее близостью, но она повторила его движение и уставилась на его маску безумными глазами.

— Я должна узнать, — пробормотала она. — Я должна узнать правду.

Она прикоснулась к краям окрашенного в синий дерева, но он немедленно поднял руки и перехватил ее запястья.

— Не делай этого, — приказал он.

Ее сердце забилось быстрее, и в этот момент она словно снова оказалась на берегу реки и бежала, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Она бежала и бежала, пока не врезалась во что-то твердое и теплое, чувствуя, как пальцы точно так же смыкаются на ее запястьях.

_Я спасу тебя от пиратов._

С резким вздохом Катара вырвалась из воспоминания. Какое-то время они просто стояли, сверля друг друга глазами, что заставляло ее сердце биться все быстрее и быстрее. Потом он выпустил ее запястья и опустил руки. Он не сказал и слова. Вместо этого он склонил голову, капитулируя, чтобы позволить ей сделать то, что нужно. Они оба понимали, что теперь нет места притворству.

Дрожащими пальцами Катара сняла маску с его лица и почувствовала, как все сжимается внутри в узнавании. Вместо конского хвоста его голову покрывали неровные черные пряди, но его несимметричные черты лица нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Правая сторона его лица была гладкой и чуть угловатой — почти красивой, левая же была изрубцованным беспорядком, спускающимся ото лба до середины щеки и растянувшимся до пожеванного уха. Его бровь была полностью выжжена, и нервы настолько повреждены, что волосы не могли отрасти снова, а левый глаз застыл приподнятой снаружи щелью, искажая выражение его лица до свирепого прищура. В этой странной смеси уродства и мужской красоты его невозможно было забыть.

— Зуко, — произнесла она мягко, роняя маску на землю между ними.

Он встретил ее взгляд без содрогания, как если бы, теряя маску, он также потерял нежелание открывать ей свою личность. «Я тот, кто я есть, — казалось, говорил он своими золотистыми глазами. — Я предупредил тебя, что правда тебе не понравится, но извиняться за нее я не собираюсь».

Катара сглотнула и отступила, обеспечивая некоторое расстояние между ними. Хотя она и ожидала увидеть его лицо под маской, подтверждение этих подозрений все равно привело ее эмоции в полный беспорядок. Разочарование, злость, любопытство, смятение — все они крутились в водовороте внутри нее, словно спутанные цветные нити, которые нельзя разделить. Она не знала, как ответить ему. Она едва ли знала, что вообще думать по этому поводу. Парень, которого она стала считать другом, был тем, кого она считала врагом. Все это время принц Зуко сражался с ней бок-о-бок, защищал ее и заставлял бабочек порхать в ее животе. Прижимаясь к нему, она разделяла тепло принца Зуко. Исцеляя его рану, она любовалась телом врага и прикасалась к нему. Это было ужасно, ужасно осознавать, потому что теперь ей нужно было каким-то образом соединить две эти личности в одну, но ее чувства не могли этого позволить. Она всегда ненавидела принца Зуко, но она не могла ненавидеть Синего Духа.

Зуко понаблюдал за ее муками еще мгновение и, когда она продолжила молчать, отвернулся.

— Нам пора в путь, — сказал он прямо. — Решай сейчас, хочешь ли ты продолжать путешествовать со мной, потому что ждать тебя я не собираюсь.

Это вырвало ее из оцепенения, хотя она все еще чувствовала себя противоречиво.

— Откуда мне знать, могу ли я доверять тебе? — спросила она. — Ты сказал, что поможешь мне, но ты… — она беспомощно указала на него и покачала головой. — Я просто не могу поверить, что парень, который спас мне жизнь, тот же человек, который все это время охотился за Аангом.

— У нас был договор, верно?

Катара кивнула:

— Я помогаю тебе найти Царапину, а ты поможешь мне отыскать моих друзей.

Он твердо посмотрел ей в глаза:

— Я не отступлю от своего слова, Катара.

— Но…

— Послушай, — перебил он, делая шаг в ее сторону. — Прямо сейчас моя сестра охотится за Аватаром. Что бы ты ни думала обо мне, можешь поверить моим словам, будет очень, очень плохо, если она догонит его раньше, чем это сделаем мы. Я должен ее остановить. Это все, что волнует меня сейчас.

Катара посмотрела на него пытливо, пытаясь понять, говорил ли он искренне. Затем она выдохнула:

— Ладно.

Вместо ответа Зуко вскочил на спину Царапины и протянул ей свою руку, смотря на Катару выжидающе. Катара колебалась только секунду, прежде чем принять его протянутую руку и снова быть втянутой к нему за спину, так что она в очередной раз сидела, обхватив его руками за талию.  
Мгновением позже они понеслись сквозь деревья, и Катара была вынуждена прижаться к его спине, чтобы случайные ветки не скинули ее со страусовой лошади.

Где-то позади них маска Синего Духа лежала на земле, вспыхивая проблесками синего среди лесной листвы. Никто из них не оглянулся.

***

Сокка похлопал себя по урчащему животу. Ощущение было такое, как если бы они нормально не ели уже несколько дней, перебиваясь тем, что Момо и Аанг могли собрать в те редкие моменты, когда Угрюмая Девчуля С Ножами, Розовый Ужас и Психованное Голубое Пламя не были у них на хвосте. Сказать, что ситуация была расстраивающей — ничего не сказать. Даже Зуко не был настолько непреклонен в своих попытках поймать Аанга. Ну, во всяком случае, не настолько, чтобы заставить Сокку и его друзей пропускать еду и сон. Он бы отдал что угодно за рыбку прямо сейчас или хороший, жирный кусок мяса.

— Ммм, стейк, — пробормотал Сокка, прикрывая глаза.

Что-то ударило его по голове.

Он со стоном открыл один глаз и одарил покорительницу земли напротив него свирепым взглядом.

— Хватит пускать слюни, — приказала Тоф, скрещивая руки на груди. — Нам нужен план, чтобы избавиться от тех девчонок из Народа Огня, чтобы мы могли отыскать Сахарную Царевну. Очевидно, что они выслеживают нас по меху Аппы, но…

— Подожди-ка, что? — воскликнул Сокка, садясь прямо. — Ты имеешь в виду, что все это время ты знала, как они находят нас, и решила сказать об этом только сейчас?

Тоф пожала плечами.

— Ты ни разу не спросил, и я предположила, что ты знаешь. Серьезно, из нас двоих ты видишь мех, — она помахала рукой перед своими молочно-зелеными глазам, чтобы подчеркнуть это.

Сокка ударил себя по лбу:

— Не могу поверить. Почти два дня погони от сумасшедшей троицы, не ев ничего, кроме ягод и орехов, и…

— Да, да, да, — влезла Тоф, пренебрежительно махая рукой. — Мы поняли. Так какой план?

Парень из Племени Воды закрыл рот, выглядя немного раздраженным от того, что его тирада была прервана. Тратить такие выражения на Тоф было бесполезно, так что он быстро отложил в сторону свою раненую гордость и сосредоточился на текущей задаче, потирая подбородок в раздумьях.

— Думаю, у меня есть идея, — сказал Аанг, оглядываясь на своих друзей со своего места. — Они следовали за нами по меху, который падал с Аппы, верно?

— Верно, — согласились Сокка и Тоф.

Аанг ухмыльнулся:

— Тогда мы дадим им след, по которому идти. Все, что нам нужно, это река и щетки, подходящие для бизонов.

Рот Сокки скривился в ответной улыбке:

— Знаешь, это и вправду может сработать.

— Лучше бы этому сработать, — сказал Аанг мрачно. — За два дня мы не нашли и следа Катары. Я начинаю волноваться.

— Не ты один, — пробормотал себе под нос старший мальчик.

Он старался не думать об этом слишком много, но страх таился на задворках его разума все это время. Где бы ни была его сестра, он надеялся, что она в безопасности. Он надеялся, что они скоро ее найдут.

***

Прошел всего час с того, как Катара узнала, кем на самом деле был ее спутник. Пока они путешествовали, она расспросила его о том, что произошло после того, как она потеряла сознание. Зуко объяснил, что на них напали из засады солдаты Народа Огня, остановившиеся в этом районе, хотя атака была скорее случайная, чем запланированная. Один из лучников достал ее своей стрелой, и она упала со страусовой лошади и потеряла сознание от падения. Не зная, насколько серьезна ее рана, он отбился от стольких солдат, на скольких хватило сил, и сбежал верхом на Царапине. К счастью, ему удалось избавиться от преследователей в лесу и перевязать ранение, чтобы она не потеряла слишком много крови.

Катара нахмурилась, все еще думая о том, что она недавно обнаружила. Парень перед ней вызывал в ней противоречивую бурю эмоций, с которой она ничего не могла поделать. В отличие от нее, он всегда знал, кто она. Не было никакой загадки, никаких возможностей, только просто факт: она была покорительницей воды, его врагом и подругой Аватара. Тем не менее он без колебаний помог ей, когда она оказалась в беде. Стоило признать, что он вообще не хотел путешествовать с ней после их первого сражения с разбойниками, но его оказалось просто переубедить. По какой-то причине он решил поверить ей. Осознавать это было несколько унизительно, потому что она не была уверена, что сделала бы то же самое на его месте.

Она вздохнула и облокотилась на него, рассматривая травянистые растения вокруг них. Ее разум все еще пытался найти смысл во всем произошедшем, когда Царапина внезапно остановилась.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, выпрямляясь. — Почему мы остановились?

Зуко указал на землю, где отпечатались разные отметины:

— Они снова разделились, но в этот раз следы угре-собак не возвращались к танку.

— И по какому следу мы пойдем?

В качестве ответа он пустил Царапину в бег по трем дорожкам следов, оставленных угре-собаками. Катаре не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы узнать, о чем он думал. Они приближались. Приближались к его сестре, но также и к ее брату и друзьям.

— Зуко, — сказала она через мгновение.

— Ммм?

— Ты действительно имел в виду то, что сказал сегодня утром? Что ты никогда не хотел причинять боль Аангу.

Он молчал какое-то время, и когда она почти отчаялась получить от него ответ, он наконец заговорил:

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что поймать Аватара — единственный способ восстановить мою честь?

Катара уткнулась щекой в его спину:

— Да.

Она также помнила много другого об этой ночи. Например, как он пытался использовать ожерелье ее матери, чтобы выведать местоположение Аанга.

Зуко тихо выдохнул:

— Ну, в этом все и дело. Меня изгнали из Страны Огня, когда мне было тринадцать. Единственная возможность прекратить мое наказание — это поймать Аватара и привезти его моему отцу.

Она широко распахнула глаза:

— Но это же произошло несколько лет назад, и тогда никто даже не видел и не слышал об Аватаре уже сотню лет. Зачем бы Хозяину Огня давать тебе такое невыполнимое задание?

Зуко молчал, но она чувствовала, как напряглось его тело в ответ, словно пытаясь защититься от ее слов. Пожалуй, это не было честным вопросом. Наверняка он часами думал о том же самом, но в конце концов кое-как убедил себя в том, что его отец хотел как лучше, что задание, которое ему поручили, не было невыполнимым. Она не знала, была ли такая верность поразительной или просто жалкой, но это позволило ей чуть лучше понять принца и его мотивы, даже если она и не одобряла его решений. Проще говоря, он был в отчаянии. Был в отчаянии и скучал по дому, но она все еще была удивлена.

— Зуко?

— Что? — сказал он устало, все еще глядя вперед.

Катара прикусила губу:

— Ты сказал, что ты не можешь вернуться домой, если только ты не привезешь Аанга с собой. Так?

— Да.

— Значит, ты все еще собираешься поймать его?

Он молчал. Снова. Она смотрела на него выжидающе, надеясь на ответ, но он лишь пустил Царапину в более быстрый бег.

— Зуко? — повторила она.

— Я не знаю! Ясно? — огрызнулся он, сильнее вцепляясь в поводья. — Я больше не понимаю, что я делаю. Весь Народ Огня считает меня предателем, моя сестра не говорит мне ничего, кроме лжи, а я даже не знаю, где сейчас мой дядя, — его голос стал жестче и наполнился горечью. — Единственное, что я знаю наверняка, это то, что я не могу позволить Азуле поймать Аватара. Я отказываю ей в этом удовольствии.

Катара чувствовала, как что-то оборвалось внутри нее, хотя частичка нее задавалась вопросом, почему она вообще ожидала, что он ответит по-другому. Он никогда открыто не заявлял, что перешел на другую сторону. Он просто согласился помочь ей найти ее друзей, потому что она потерялась, а ему нужно было достать Царапину из рук бандитов. Но, может быть, в этом и было дело. Она начала понимать, что Зуко и Синий Дух, не так уж и сильно отличаются, что маска прятала лишь его лицо. Он не пытался спрятать свою личность. Ее беспокоило, что он все еще намеревался поймать Аватара, даже если это и позволило бы ему вернуться домой и восстановиться в правах на престол.

Ее беспокоило, что ей не было все равно.


	6. Импульсивность

Солнечный свет быстро затух, уступая темным цветам, расползающимся по небу и окутывающим мир в вуаль из теней. Катара с трудом могла рассмотреть следы угре-собак, по которым они должны были идти, и сильно сомневалась, что у Зуко дела обстояли хоть сколько-нибудь лучше, даже с учетом его странных навыков ночного зрения.

— Может быть, нам стоит прерваться на ночь, — предложила Катара неохотно.

Она чувствовала нутром, что они приближались к ее брату и друзьям, но она все-таки была прагматичной. Не было особого смысла продолжать двигаться дальше, если они не могли разглядеть отметки на земле, определяющие их путь.

— Если мы остановимся сейчас, можем потерять то расстояние, на которое мы приблизились к ним сегодня, — возразил Зуко, не думая останавливать Царапину. — Мы и так уже достаточно задержались. Я предлагаю двигаться вперед, пока есть силы.

— Становится темнее с каждой секундой, а луну почти не видно сегодня! Как ты предлагаешь нам найти остальных, если мы даже не видим следы?

— Я покоритель огня, — сказал он, как если бы это было очевидным решение.

Катара фыркнула, показывая, что она думает об этом прекрасном решении:

— Точно. Ты создашь огонь для освещения и выдашь наше местоположение всем в округе. Почему бы тебе заодно не установить мишени на наши головы с надписью «бесплатный выстрел»?

Зуко замолчал, вне всякого сомнения распознавая логику за ее сарказмом, но он был слишком гордым, чтобы признать, что он детально не продумывал свой план до конца. К счастью для него, Катара привыкла иметь дело с мальчишками-подростками, которые превращались в мрачных и упертых, когда их великолепные планы оказывались не такими уж блестящими при ближайшем рассмотрении. Так что вместо того, чтобы и дальше ругаться, она вздохнула и смягчила тон.

— Послушай, я тоже не хочу останавливаться. Где-то там моих друзей и брата сейчас преследует твоя сумасшедшая сестра, но нам нужно быть реалистами. Мы не сможем идти по следу очень долго и, возможно, потратим больше времени на то, чтобы снова найти следы, чем на саму дорогу. Плюс, Царапина утомлена часами бега, и я знаю, что ты, наверное, не менее уставший и голодный, чем я, даже если ты не хочешь этого признавать. Нам всем не помешал бы отдых — особенно, если ты планируешь сразиться со своей сестрой, когда мы их догоним.

И снова Зуко не сказал и слова, но в этот раз его молчание казалось не столько угрюмым, сколько задумчивым.

— Ладно, — сказал он, натягивая поводья Царапины, направляя страусовую лошадь к стене деревьев, находившейся справа от них. — Устроим лагерь в лесу. По крайней мере, у нас будет какое-то прикрытие.

Катара согласно хмыкнула, не особенно очарованная идеей оставаться на равнине у всех на виду. Она не забыла о солдатах Народа Огня, ранее напавших на них из засады и ранивших ее выстрелом из лука, или о том, что именно Зуко вывез ее в безопасное место. Все стало таким запутанным с тех пор. Она бы никогда не подумала, что знание об истинной личности Синего Духа принесёт ей больше вопросов, чем ответов.

Ее размышления были прерваны, когда Зуко остановил Царапину, как только они выбрались на небольшую поляну в лесу. Два покорителя соскочили со страусовой лошади и начали устраивать лагерь. Не то чтобы у них было, что обустраивать. У них не было палатки — только одно одеяло и мешок с едой, которую украл Зуко. Они не могли даже развести костер, чтобы ненароком не выдать кружащим врагам свое местоположение. Катара осознала, что им придется рассчитывать только на защиту деревьев и тепло собственных тел, чтобы не замерзнуть, потому что ночь обещала быть холодной, а она привыкла заворачиваться в свой спальный мешок. Ее предательский живот снова затрепетал от мысли, что она снова будет лежать рядом с ним, а более логичная часть ее мозга твердила, что она ведет себя глупо.

_Это тот же парень, что привязал тебя к дереву и отправил в отключку в Оазисе Духов, потому что хотел поймать Аанга! Возьми себя в руки!_

Тем не менее, даже согласившись с силой этого аргумента, она не могла перестать вспоминать, как Синий Дух остался с ней в пещере против этих бандитов, хотя она была лишь обузой, а он мог сбежать. Она вспоминала, как он провел пальцами по ее щеке, так нежно и осторожно, чтобы напомнить ей залечить собственные синяки, как если бы ему действительно не хотелось видеть ее боль. Это выбивало ее из равновесия, потому что в душе она знала, что мир теперь не делится просто на черное и белое. Не важно, как много плохого Зуко совершил в прошлом, он так же был Синим Духом, а воин в маске сделал достаточно хорошего, чтобы компенсировать те предыдущие поступки.

Ее взгляд скользнул к Зуко, отмечая его лицо со шрамом и утомленное выражение. Он выглядел таким усталым из-за темных теней, обрамлявших его глаза, и слегка запавших щек. Но огонь решимости все еще горел в его бледно-золотых глазах. Даже когда он был почти сломлен, он продолжал бороться. Останавливался ли он вообще?

_Меня изгнали из Страны Огня, когда мне было тринадцать. Единственная возможность прекратить мое наказание — это поймать Аватара и привезти его моему отцу._

Катара вздохнула и отвернулась.

— Я попробую найти нам немного воды, — пробормотала она, уже направляясь к деревьям.

— Убедись…

— Знаю, знаю, — перебила она, пренебрежительно махая рукой. — Я буду осторожна.

Она прошла сквозь забор деревьев и начала пробираться сквозь кустарник и ветки, пытаясь использовать свое духовное родство с собственной стихией, чтобы найти источник воды. Было бы хорошо вымыться и напиться, но на самом деле ей просто было нужно место, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. Как только она оказывалась рядом с Зуко, ее эмоции приходили в полный беспорядок. Она бы ни в чем не смогла разобраться, когда он рядом.

Капающий и булькающий шум донесся до ее ушей, словно жидкий шепот. Она остановилась на мгновение и прислушалась, затем быстро развернулась, чтобы пойти на звук. Вскоре она вышла к небольшому потоку, который собирался и падал, словно крошечный водопад на лесной земле, собираясь в небольшую заводь, окруженную кустами и камнями. Едва заметная улыбка заиграла у нее на губах, и она стянула свою одежду, так что на ней остались только ее обмотки, и вошла в воду, направляясь к середине. Вода доходила ей только до бедер, но зато она была чистой и свежей, и Катара была более, чем счастлива окунуться в нее, смывая всю грязь со своей кожи. Ей действительно было это нужно.

Вздыхая от удовольствия, она вытащила ленты из своих волос и позволила косе развалиться, перебирая пальцами свободные пряди. Начав расслабляться, она закрыла глаза и подняла ноги, чтобы лежать на спине в ласковом окружении своей стихии. Ничто не могло нарушить ее спокойствие. Ничто, кроме…

— Катара?

Ее глаза распахнулись, и она немедленно вскочила на ноги, чувствуя, как ее сердце отбивает дикий ритм, когда она заметила Зуко, стоявшего на берегу вместе с Царапиной.

— Не делай так! — выдохнула она, чуточку расслабляясь. — У меня чуть сердце не остановилось из-за того, что ты так ко мне подкрался.

— Извини, — сказал он, избегая ее глаз. — Просто ты все не возвращалась, и со всеми этими солдатами Народа Огня вокруг я просто подумал…

Он затих, все еще не сводя взгляд с точки где-то над ее левым плечом. Катара моргнула, осознавая, что он волновался за нее. Как по сигналу, ее живот наполнился предательским трепетом, даже ее сердце попыталось вмешаться, начав биться почти в два раза чаще. Ей действительно нужно было взять себя в руки.

— Ну, я в порядке, — ответила она, скрещивая руки под грудью. — Я просто решила искупаться.

— Да, я догадался.

Он все еще не смотрел на нее.

Катара склонила голову на бок:

— Что-то не так?

Здоровая щека Зуко покрылась румянцем:

— Что? Нет! Я просто… Я… — Он видимо сглотнул и отдернул воротник. — Мне нужно идти. Сейчас. Чтобы ты могла тут закончить.

Он резко развернулся вместе с Царапиной и начал уходить — быстро, но одеревенело, как если бы его руки и ноги были сделаны из заржавевшего металла, который потерял свою гибкость. Катара нахмурилась. Он никогда не вел себя подобным образом в ее присутствии.

— Подожди! — выкрикнула она.

Он приостановился, стоя спиной к ней.

— Почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне?

Он развернулся к ней:

— _Что?_

Катара пожала плечами:

— Здесь достаточно места для двоих и, не принимай это в штыки, но тебе бы тоже не помешало помыться.

— Я не собираюсь мыться с тобой, — сказал он категорически, выпрямляясь.

Она рассмеялась:

— Ой, да ладно. Что такое? Мы все время так делали с Соккой и Аангом. И не то чтобы кто-то из нас был голым. Это как обычное плавание.

— Я не твой брат или двенадцатилетний монах, — возразил он, держась за переносицу. — Это нелепо. Я возвращаюсь к лагерю.

Рот Катары искривился в злой улыбке:

— О, понимаю. Боишься оказаться в воде с мастером покорения воды.

Зуко остановился, и она почти видела, как он вздыхает в раздражении, хотя не один звук не сорвался с его губ.

— Я не боюсь, — сказал он наотрез, поворачиваясь к ней. — Я просто предпочитаю мыться в одиночестве.

— Верно.

Его глаза сощурились:

—Это так.

— Конечно. Поэтому ты отказываешься даже пальцем дотронуться до этой воды со мной.

Зуко издал раздраженный звук:

— Это не так, и ты это знаешь!

Катара взглянула на него невинно:

— Правда? Так в чем же тогда проблема?

Он сердито смотрел на нее и затем, когда она продолжила сверлить его взглядом в ответ, громко выдохнул и начал стягивать свою тунику.

— Не могу поверить, что я это делаю, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Катара позволила себе самодовольную улыбку. Все мальчишки одинаковые. Поставь их храбрость под вопрос, и они сделают что угодно, чтобы ее доказать. Он ответил ей кислым взглядом, как если бы в точности знал, о чем она думает, и повел Царапину к краю водоема, чтобы страусовая лошадь могла напиться. Ворчливым тоном Зуко сказал ей, что он присоединился к ней только потому, что так было безопаснее и проще держаться вместе. Ничего более. Она отвернулась, чтобы спрятать ухмылку триумфа, но потом заметила круги, возникшие на поверхности воды, когда он зашел в водоем, и ее глаза инстинктивно обратились к нему.

— Оу, — озвучила она, замечая, как ускоряется ее пульс.

Он избавился от остальной одежды за исключением штанов, и она, прикусив губу, уставилась на его голые руки и грудь. Внезапно ее приглашение перестало казаться таким уж безобидным. По правде говоря, водоем как будто уменьшился с тех пор, как он зашел в воду. Пространство между их едва прикрытыми телами было пугающе маленьким и слишком хрупким.

Катара резко развернулась в другую сторону, прерывисто дыша, чувствуя, как что-то внутри нее завивалось и натягивалось робкими струнами желания. Ладно, возможно, он был прав, говоря, что он далеко не ее брат или Аанг, потому что никто из ее привычных спутников не выглядел так, когда они мылись вместе. Зуко не был нескладным или тощим и продолжающим расти. Он был парнем на пике мужественности, и это было заметно в каждом выступе его тела. Конечно, она заметила, каким отвлекающим он может быть без одежды, еще тогда, когда исцеляла его рану, но воспоминание не имело ничего общего с реальностью, и каким-то образом эффект казался намного сильнее, когда ранее упомянутый парень с голым торсом был покрыт капельками воды и не носил маску. Она почти могла чувствовать, как ее стихия ласково скатывается по его коже, шепча об импульсах и острых желаниях, о которых ей доводилось слышать, только когда она подслушивала старших женщин еще в деревне.

Ее сердце так беспорядочно билось в груди, что его ритм отдавался вибрациями в костях. Ей нужно было взять себя в руки. Прямо сейчас. Не важно, что трепет и дрожь перебивали все ее чувства. Она абсолютно точно не могла прислушиваться к голосу, твердившему ей развернуться и избавиться от расстояния, разделявшего их. Точно нет. Она останется в своем углу и будет заниматься своими делами, прямо как она всегда делала, когда мылась вместе с Соккой и Аангом.

 _«Но мыться с Зуко совсем не то же самое, и ты это знаешь»,_ — прошептал лукавый голос в ее голове.

Катара проигнорировала голос, но настойчивый шепот продолжил досаждать ей, и через какое-то время она не сдержалась и совсем чуть-чуть повернула голову, глядя через плечо на парня с золотыми глазами. Казалось, что весь воздух исчез из ее легких, когда она поняла, что он смотрит на нее в ответ, хотя тени сгущались вокруг них, делая более трудным рассмотреть хоть что-то, уже не говоря о нем. Каким-то образом отсутствие видимости только сделало все хуже, как будто из-за этого ее тело собралось взять все на себя и почувствовать то, что она не могла увидеть: каждый его вздох, каждое движение его тела. Она замечала его, как никогда прежде, чувствуя его присутствие как горящее солнце жара и мужественности. Требующее касаний.

Тяжело сглотнув, Катара обнаружила, что делает шаг в его сторону, едва замечая, что ее ноги вообще двигаются. Зуко, казалось, неестественно замер в ответ, словно ее движение заморозило его на месте. Паузы должно было быть достаточно, чтобы вырвать ее из транса, но она не могла остановиться сейчас, подгоняемая стуком крови в ушах и бешеным ритмом сердца. Она подбиралась все ближе и ближе, пока между ними почти ничего не осталось, что могло бы их разделить, пока она не оказалась насколько близко, что почти могла различить цвет его глаз и насмешливый изгиб его губ.

— Катара, — его тихий голос прозвучал почти как мольба. Или предупреждение.

Ее сердце буквально билось о ребра, когда она наклонилась в его сторону, но вот внезапно вскрикнула Царапина, разбивая чары. Она моргнула и сделала шаг назад, неожиданно замечая его близость. Зуко не пошевелился, лишь смотря на нее со смесью неверия и смятения, будто пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Катара не смогла сдержать панику.

— Думаю, ты прав, Зуко, — пробормотала она, заливаясь румянцем и опуская взгляд. — Будет лучше, если ты искупаешься один.

Не дожидаясь его ответа, она выскочила из воды и подобрала свою разбросанную одежду, прежде чем торопливо удалиться. Ее щеки все еще горели, когда она добралась до их маленького лагеря, и она просто оделась и упала на одеяло, пряча лицо в коленях. Она просто опозорилась.

— Не могу поверить, что я почти поцеловала его, — пробормотала она.

Вот уж разобралась в своих чувствах. Было достаточно уже того, что она стояла и пялилась на него с глупым видом, ну зачем нужно было еще подходить и делать остальное? Что он подумает о ней? Как она сможет посмотреть ему в глаза снова, не говоря уже о брате и ее друзьях? Это было слишком разочаровывающим, и сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо, она почувствовала, что мир выбил почву у нее из-под ног, оставив ее на произвол собственных эмоций.

Враги не должны становиться друзьями. И уж точно враги не должны хотеть поцеловать друг друга. Но она испытала и то и другое с Зуко.

Катара застонала и схватилась за волосы, желая вернуться назад во времени и предотвратить приглашение Зуко присоединиться к ней в воде. Или, по крайней мере, не устраивать последовавшее представление. Она все еще была захвачена этими мыслями, когда Зуко показался из-за деревьев — полностью одетый, к облегчению Катары — с Царапиной на поводу. Она села прямее, пытаясь натянуть маску безразличия. Может быть, если она притворится, что ничего не произошло, он последует ее примеру и сделает то же самое. Не было же _настолько_ очевидно, что она его чуть не поцеловала. Во всяком случае, она на это очень надеялась.

Зуко остановился, завидев ее, и, хотя она не могла ничего прочитать по его лицу, она почувствовала, что он глубоко задумался. Он привязал Царапину к дереву, чтобы она не убежала, и сел недалеко от нее. Ее охватила паника, когда она поняла, что не хочет, чтобы он говорил. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. По крайней мере, если он собирался спросить, что только что произошло в водоеме.

— Надеюсь, Царапине досталось достаточно воды, — поспешно сказала Катара. — Все-таки это он сделал всю работу и…

Она несла ерунду. Невзирая на то, что она это понимала, слова продолжали литься из ее рта, словно вода, прорвавшая плотину, и она никак не могла их остановить. Царапина — безопасная тема для разговора: не будет никаких упоминаний разгоряченных взглядов и почти случившихся поцелуях, если они просто будут говорить о страусовой лошади. Паника все еще не отпустила ее, когда она остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание, и… И теперь Зуко смотрел на нее так, как будто она отрастила еще одну голову. Просто потрясающе.

— Во-первых, Царапина не «он», — сказал Зуко с легким развлечением в голосе. — Это девочка. И, думаю, она выпила достаточно воды…

Катара моргнула и посмотрела на страусовую лошадь, которая уставилась на нее в ответ своими черными осуждающими глазами. Кажется, ей не очень пришлось по душе, что ее приняли за существо другого пола.

— О, — произнесла Катара, чувствуя, как ее щеки наливаются румянцем. — Я даже не догадывалась.

— Ну, теперь знаешь.

Последовало неловкое молчание. Катара прикусила губу и отвернулась в другую сторону, пытаясь придумать, что сказать — что угодно, чтобы не поднимать вопрос, который, как они оба понимали, нужно обсудить.

— Послушай, Катара, я…

— Знаешь, ты ведь мне так и не рассказал, как ты получил Царапину, — перебила она громким голосом, намеренно заглушая его слова. — На самом деле, ты мало чего рассказал мне из того, что случилось с тобой с тех пор, как я последний раз видела тебя на Северном Полюсе.

Зуко вздохнул и откинулся назад так, что теперь он опирался на свои ладони:

— Это долгая история.

— У меня есть время.

Он откинул голову назад, громко выдыхая:

— Может быть, я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я не особенно горжусь этим периодом своей жизни.

— Но я все еще…

— Духи, Катара, ты когда-нибудь прекращаешь задавать вопросы? — огрызнулся он, поднимая голову, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. — Это все, что ты делаешь: спрашиваешь, спрашиваешь и спрашиваешь, пока я не начинаю чувствовать, что схожу с ума. Ладно, знаешь, что? У меня тоже есть для тебя вопрос. Почему ты все пытаешься сменить тему?

— Ч-что? — сглотнула она, теребя волосы. — Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я просто…

— Прибереги это для кого-нибудь другого.

Она закрыла рот в раздражении, чувствуя, как паника проснулась в ее груди:

— Что, прости?

— Я не идиот, Катара, — он наклонился к ней, заставляя ее заерзать от неожиданной близости. — Что-то произошло там. Может быть, ты хочешь притвориться, что ничего не было и между нами снова все в порядке, но я так не могу.

Она облизала нижнюю губу, замечая, как сердце бьется об ее ребра:

— Я все еще не… Я имею в виду…

Он схватил ее за плечи, и она почувствовала, как горит и покалывает кожа в тех местах, где он касался ее через ткань одежды — приятный волнующий жар, заставляющий желать большего.

— Не знаю, что в тебе такого, — сказал он себе под нос, звуча растерянно и напряженно. — Я не знаю, почему продолжаю испытывать это к тебе, но я знаю, что ты тоже это почувствовала. Поэтому ты убежала. Поэтому мне не стоило вообще заходить в эту воду с тобой.

Его руки скользнули вверх по ее плечам и шее, чтобы обхватить ее лицо:

— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что я не прав. Скажи мне, что ты не чувствуешь того же самого.

Катара резко вздохнула, глядя на его затененное лицо:

— Зуко, пожалуйста. Это не…

— О, достаточно, — пробормотал он в раздражении, и в следующее мгновение его губы были на ее губах.

Его губы. На ее губах. В поцелуе.

Катара распахнула глаза, но захлопнула их секундой позже, беспомощно уступая настойчивому давлению на своих губах. Она чувствовала тепло его рук на своих щеках, и ее собственные пальцы робко вцепились в его тунику, но это были лишь размытые детали в тумане пульсирующей крови и охватившего их трепета. В тот момент существовало только движение его губ — немного неловкое поначалу, но ставшее более уверенным, когда они поймали свой ритм. Только то, как переплелось их дыхание, когда губы раскрылись, отдаваясь бархатной ласке. Только то, как ускорялось ее сердцебиение, словно отбивая ритм своей собственной песни.

Ей казалось, что она падает и летит одновременно. Ей казалось, что она может больше никогда не коснуться земли.

Зуко разорвал поцелуй, когда ситуация начала слишком накаляться, прижимая свой лоб к ее и давая им обоим отдышаться. Катара не торопилась открывать глаза, не желая покидать мир грез его поцелуя. Она не подозревала, что поцелуй может быть таким. Он точно не был таким, когда Джет привел ее в свою палатку той ночью, хотя у борца за свободу явно было больше опыта. Его поцелуй был сладким и умелым — даже слишком. В поцелуе Зуко не было ни обольщения, ни обаяния. Он был импульсивным и неловким, таким же потерянным, как она сама, но каким-то образом они разобрались. Каким-то образом он заставил ее почувствовать, что ее сердце больше ей не принадлежит. И, возможно, никогда больше не будет.

Катара обернула свои руки вокруг Зуко и уткнулась лицом в его грудь, слушая успокаивающий стук его сердца. В ее голове эхом все еще отдавались его слова о том, что он больше не понимал, что делает, и что, если он хочет вернуться домой, ему нужно поймать Аватара. Она зажмурилась и сильнее прижалась к нему.

Она больше не могла отрицать свои чувства. И она была в ужасе от того, что это может означать.


	7. Воссоединение семей

Свет только начал пробиваться на небо, когда Зуко разбудил Катару слабым толчком, говоря ей, что время отправляться в путь. Они съели завтрак, состоящий из сыра и хлеба, в тишине, а потом вскарабкались на Царапину, чтобы продолжить идти по следу угре-собак, готовые продолжить поиски ее брата и друзей.

Катара знала, что должна быть счастлива. Они снова были в дороге; ее маленькое приключение почти подошло к концу, и скоро она воссоединится с теми, кто был для нее потерян. Но там, где раньше теплилось ожидание, теперь был лишь тошнотворный ужас. Прошлая ночь была словно сон. Она все еще помнила, каково было целоваться с Зуко: ощущение его губ на ее губах, то, как ее сердце отвечало на каждое прикосновение, каждое проявление нежности. Она помнила, как они еще долго не отпускали друг друга после этого. Она помнила и их приглушенный разговор, окутанный ночной темнотой. Это было странно и удивительно: увидеть его с совсем новой стороны.

Но затем пришло утро, а вместе с ним и осознание их ситуации.

Зуко все еще был принцем Народа Огня; он все еще был в изгнании до тех пор, пока не поймает Аанга, и хотя они не говорили об этом снова, она знала, что какие бы чувства он ни испытывал к ней, он не отказался от этой затеи. По этой причине она не хотела заводить разговор о его планах сейчас; по этой причине они оба безмолвно согласились не обсуждать произошедшее прошлой ночью и просто сосредоточиться на поиски тех, кого они преследовали. Ни он, ни она больше не хотели сражаться друг с другом, но они оба знали, что будут, если дойдет до этого. Столько всего попросту зависело от свободы Аанга, так что Катара изводила себя в ожидании ужасного момента, когда станет ясно, какое решение примет Зуко.

Ужасаясь самой мысли о необходимости попрощаться с надеждой на добро.

Время было не на ее стороне. Казалось, едва отправившись в путь, Зуко уже заметил, что следы снова разделились. В этот раз одна дорожка угре-собачьих следов вела в одну сторону, а остальные две — в другую. Зуко и Катара решили последовать за одинокими отпечатками лап, заметив следы белого меха Аппы в том же направлении. Это было авантюрой, потому что они оба заметили использование отвлекающего маневра, но инстинкты шептали, что это был верный путь. Скоро их погоня подойдет к концу. Скоро она получит свой ответ.

Без лишних слов Зуко погнал Царапину быстрее, заставляя страусовую лошадь бежать на пределе сил, чтобы они могли завершить свою охоту как можно скорее. Катара проглотила слова, которые они оба хотели, но боялись произнести — слова, которые потребовали бы от него увидеть вещи ее глазами и прекратить попытки поймать Аанга — и, смирившись, наблюдала за сменой пейзажа с плодородных полей на пыльный коричневый простор. Она все еще вела внутренний спор о том, вызвать ли принца на разговор, когда показался маленький город, выглядящий словно заброшенная игрушка: запущенный и забытый.

— Вот и оно, — пробормотал Зуко, тормозя Царапину.

Катара удивленно моргнула:

— Ты уверен? Но…

Вместо ответа он указал на угре-собаку, привязанную на окраине города. Панический трепет начался у Катары в груди от осознания, что ее время вышло. Азула была где-то на территории этого заброшенного поселения прямо сейчас, и это означало, что Аанг, возможно, тоже. Даже хуже: она все еще не имела ни малейшего представления, что Зуко собирался делать, когда увидит Аватара.

Не замечающий этих мыслей, Зуко снова пустил Царапину в бег и направился к обветшалым зданиям. Он соскочил со страусовой лошади, как только они достигли достаточно уединенного уголка, и сказал, что, начиная отсюда, им лучше идти пешком. Элемент неожиданности был ключевым, если они хотели обойти Азулу, а Царапина не то чтобы была хороша в том, чтобы оставаться незаметной. Катара едва заметила его слова, продолжая следовать за ним скорее в трансе, чем из-за понимания. В своем разуме она была в ледяной ловушке паники. Она не должна была позволять своим чувствам к Зуко переходить дорогу здравому смыслу. Она знала, что пора перестать убегать от вопроса, который она должна задать ему.

— Зуко, подожди! — она сказала торопливо, хватая его за запястье. — Пока мы не ушли дальше, мне нужно знать, что ты не попытаешься поймать Аанга, даже если у тебя будет возможность.

Он издал звук раздражения:

— Послушай, сейчас не время дл…

— Просто скажи мне! — она подошла ближе, и ее голос чуть смягчился. — Пожалуйста. Он мой лучший друг. Я не хочу сражаться с тобой, но и помогать тебе навредить ему тоже не собираюсь.

Зуко долго удерживал ее взгляд, и она видела смятение в его глазах. Смущение, сожаление, разочарование, решимость — все это крутилось в водовороте его золотых глаз. Было очевидно, что часть него все еще хотела выполнить задание, полученное от отца, наконец восстановить свою честь и вернуться домой, откуда он был изгнан. Но была и другая часть, которая чувствовала неправильность всего этого. Но она попросту не знала, какая из них была сильнее.

Он отвернулся, пряча выражение своего лица:

— Катара, я…

Неожиданно раздался крик позади них, за которым последовала лента голубого пламени. Катара и Зуко встревоженно переглянулись и затем, не задумываясь, побежали на звуки сражения.

— Это был Аанг! — заметила Катара, выхватывая воду из бурдюка.

— А этот огонь прилетел от Азулы, — ответил Зуко, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Нам бы лучше поторопиться.

С этими словами он побежал быстрее, оставляя Катару позади. Она стиснула зубы, заставляя свои ноги двигаться быстрее. Обогнув угол как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как девушка, которая должна была быть Азулой, бросила огненный шар в запинающегося Аанга. У него не было времени, чтобы увернуться, но затем поток оранжевого пламени проскочил между мальчиком и пламенем цвета сапфира, сталкиваясь с атакой, словно щит, и сводя ее на нет. Азула зашипела, как злобная кото-лисица, и развернулась, чтобы встретиться с новым противником лицом к лицу, в это же время глаза Аанга распахнулись в удивлении, когда он заметил подростка со шрамом, выходящего из боевой стойки.

— Зуко! — воскликнул Аанг. — Ты… ты спас меня?

Зуко проигнорировал покорителя воздуха и продолжил держать свое внимание прикованным к Азуле, которая, казалось, отошла от первого шока и сейчас жестоко улыбалась.

— Так, так, это ли не малыш Зу-Зу? — заметила она с издевкой, упираясь рукой в бок. — Кажется, ты действительно превратился в предателя. Защищаешь Аватара? — Она покачала головой в притворном смятении. — Отец бы так разочаровался.

Дым начал подниматься от сжатых кулаков Зуко:

— Прочь с дороги, Азула! Я не позволю тебе захватить Аватара!

Она улыбнулась шире:

— Ох, Зу-Зу, неужели ты уже забыл, что произошло в прошлый раз, когда ты пытался сразиться со мной?

— Я не собираюсь совершать те же ошибки. — Его глаза сузились, и он принял атакующую стойку. — В этот раз я остановлю тебя!

Она рассмеялась и покачала головой, ее янтарные глаза сияли в ожидании развлечения:

— Ты не смог одолеть меня даже с помощью Дяди. Что заставляет тебя думать, что ты победишь сейчас, когда ты один?

— Он не один.

Аанг открыл рот от удивления, когда Катара вышла из тени, но она лишь бросила в его сторону быстрый взгляд перед тем, как заняла место за спиной принца. Вода вилась вокруг ее рук прозрачными дугами, она приняла низкую стойку и ответила на взгляд Азулы жестким взглядом, полным решимости.

— Если тебе нужен Аанг, тебе сначала придется пройти через меня, — сказала Катара мрачно. — Я не позволю тебе навредить ему.

Губы Азулы сжались в суровую линию, но секундой позже улыбка вернулась на ее лицо.

— Ну, разве это не чудно: враги работают вместе, и все ради защиты Аватара, — ее голос стал угрюмее. — Но этого все равно будет недостаточно.

В мгновение ока Азула бросила три огненных шара — так быстро, что у Катары едва было время, чтобы среагировать. Ее сердце ускорилось, когда пламя столкнулось с ее водным щитом, с шипением превращая его в пар. К тому моменту, когда Катара сумела перевести дух, принцесса уже сражалась с Аангом и Зуко в ближнем бою, сфокусировав большую часть внимания на своем брате, но все еще ухитряясь держать Аанга в обороне расчетливыми шквалами огня. Это выглядело словно танец — жестокий, безжалостный танец, проносящийся искрами голубого и оранжевого, но также полный шепота ветра. Катара сходу заметила, что принцесса была лучше обучена и более опытна, чем все они. Это было особенно пугающим, потому что у Катары было лишь немного воды в распоряжении, но их по-прежнему было трое против одной. Если они просто смогут работать вместе, у них может появиться шанс.

Увидев возможность, Катара ударила водным хлыстом в ноги Азулы, намереваясь сбить ее с ног. Словно предчувствуя атаку, принцесса сделала сальто над хлыстом и приземлилась на ноги с вытянутыми руками, с мощным выбросом энергии нанося ответный удар потоками голубого пламени в сторону Катары и Аанга. Слишком много, слишком быстро. В какой-то момент Катара почувствовала, как жар пламени касается ее лица, пока ее разум разрывался призывами сделать хоть что-то. А затем Аанг оказался рядом, вытягивая ее из огня и поднимая ее с собой в безопасность.

— Спасибо! — выдохнула Катара, когда ее ноги снова коснулись земли.

— Не за что, — ответил Аанг, широко улыбаясь.

Катара обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло с Азулой, но ей не пришлось переживать за свою безопасность. Принцесса выбрала Зуко своей мишенью — именно Зуко она хотела ранить все это время — огонь был лишь отвлекающим маневром, чтобы разделить их. Кровь стучала в ее ушах, когда Катара увидела, что Зуко отчаянно пытался защититься от нападений своей сестры, сдавая позиции с каждой секундой. Она выкрикнула его имя в попытке предупредить, но было уже слишком поздно. Расчетливый удар, вспышка синего, и вот его огненный щит рассыпался, а сам он бездвижно упал назад на кучу мусора и осколков.

— Нет! — выкрикнула Катара.

Азула подняла голову, и внезапно голубое пламя неслось уже к покорительнице воды. Кажется, принцесса выбрала ее своей следующей целью. Прежде, чем Катара успела ответить, Аанг выскочил перед ней и отразил атаку своим шестом, в следующий момент отбрасывая принцессу порывом ветра.

— Я уведу ее, — пробормотал он на ходу. — Проверь, что с Зуко все в порядке.

У Катары не было времени на споры: Аанг уже несся вниз по улице, выкрикивая насмешки, чтобы Азула точно последовала за ним. От вида уходящих покорителей узел страха свернулся в животе у Катары, протестуя против происходящего. Она сделала шаг в том же направлении, желая защитить Аанга, но Зуко все еще лежал там и…

— Проклятье, — прошипела она, падая на колени рядом с парнем со шрамом. — Зуко, очнись. — Она попыталась найти его пульс — все еще жив, хорошо — и схватила его за плечо. — Давай же, Зуко! Тебе нужно очнуться! — Она слегка тряхнула его, не отрывая взгляда от его безжизненного лица. — Я знаю, ты слышишь меня, так что открой глаза!

Его голова свалилась в сторону, но ответа не последовало. Катара издала разочарованный звук и плеснула в немного своей воды, сдерживая крик, когда он остался все таким же бездвижным. Она чувствовала его мерное сердцебиение под своей ладонью, но звуки разрывавшихся огненных шаров, отдававшихся эхом в ее ушах, действительно волновали ее. Аватар он или нет, не казалось, что Аанг сможет продержаться сколько-нибудь долго без поддержки. Она должна была сделать что-то, и сделать это быстро.

— Ну же, Зуко, — повторяла она, встряхивая его еще раз. — Ты должен очнуться! Мы нужны Аангу!

Пальцы на его левой руке вздрогнули. Она задержала дыхание в ожидании, что он откроет глаза, но он оставался без сознания. Разочарованная, она поднялась на ноги и бросила взгляд на строения, в пустых окнах и дырах которых виднелись вспышки голубого пламени. Она не могла ничего сделать для Зуко прямо сейчас, но она могла помочь Аангу. Она должна была помочь Аангу.

— Прости, — пробормотала она, оглядываясь на принца. — Я вернусь за тобой.

Зуко просто лежал там, слепой к миру вокруг. Она прикусила губу и побежала на звуки взрывающегося огня, говоря себе, что с ним все будет хорошо. Не то чтобы та пугающая цирковая девчонка или метательница ножей были тут, во всяком случае, она надеялась, что их не было, так что у нее не было причин переживать за безопасность Зуко. Кроме того, она была нужна Аангу. Сейчас было не время позволять ее чувствам затуманивать разум.

 _«Сосредоточься»_ , — говорила она себе.

Она нырнула в осыпающийся проход и, держа воду наготове на случай, если ей нужно будет атаковать, начала продвигаться по паутине аллей и заброшенных строений. Звуки битвы становились ближе. Она видела черные отметины и древесину, поедаемую небольшим пламенем, там, куда отлетели огненные шары, однако ни Аанга, ни Азулы не было видно. С барабанящим сердцем Катара выступила из-за угла и чуть не упала назад, когда покоритель воздуха вылетел через дверь горящего дома прямо перед ней, даже не замечая ее присутствия, когда он бросился наутек от своей преследовательницы. Азула последовала за ним мгновением позже, но в этот раз Катара подготовилась и внезапно ударила водным хлыстом, заставляя принцессу затормозить, чтобы избежать атаки. Она остановилась только для того, чтобы смерить Катару тяжелым взглядом, и побежала в другую сторону, явно не собираясь тратить время на сражение с покорительницей воды после побега Аватара.

— Ну уж нет! — пробормотала Катара, бросаясь в погоню.

Она не собиралась позволить Азуле ускользнуть из ее рук так просто. Она бежала быстрее — вода развевалась на кончиках ее пальцев, просясь на свободу. Голубой, промелькнувший на границе ее зрения, привлек ее внимание, но важность этого цвета едва достигла ее разума. Только добравшись до главной улицы и начав приближаться к Азуле, она поняла, что к ней присоединялись другие: трое слева — один из которых Сокка — и двое справа, оттесняя принцессу к разрушенной каменной стене. Ее сердце затрепетало от облегчения, когда она узнала лицо парня со шрамом, стоявшего справа от нее, хотя она была осторожна, чтобы не позволить себя отвлечь. Каждый охотник знает, что животное, загнанное в угол, все еще может быть опасным.

— Сдавайся, Азула! — жестко бросил Зуко, не переставая смотреть в глаза своей сестры. — Тебе некуда бежать!

Что-то промелькнуло во взгляде Азулы, но она тем не менее подняла руки, капитулируя:

— Хорошо, умею признавать поражения. Я сдаюсь.

Никто не сдвинулся с места. Возможно, они, как Катара, не поверили девочке, улыбающейся так невинно, но смотрящей на них такими расчетливыми глазами. Что бы она ни говорила, было ясно, что она еще не сдалась, что стало слишком очевидно, когда она неожиданно выбросила вперед правую руку, выпуская на свободу искру сверкающей энергии, которая разрезала воздух, словно выкованный молнией кинжал. На мгновение стук в груди был единственным, что существовало для Катары, замедляя время до ударов ее сердца. Она втянула воздух и следила, как ударяет молния — не ее, а человека справа от нее.

— _Нет!_

Крик, кажется, вырвался у Зуко, но звук также вырвал их из оцепенения, охватившего их всех. Как один, они атаковали принцессу единством воздуха, воды, земли и огня, которое взорвалось облаком стихийных вспышек, затуманивая обзор. Катара стиснула зубы и вложила больше сил в поток воды, но когда дым разошелся, принцессы и след простыл. Каким-то образом Азуле удалось увернуться от их атаки и сбежать, пока они пребывали в смятении.

— Она ушла, — горько сказал Сокка, качая головой.

Катара собиралась ответить, но прямо в этот момент Зуко издал еще один вопль отчаяния. Она развернулась и увидела, как он упал на колени рядом с пожилым мужчиной, бормоча слова отрицания, резко склонившись вперед так, что его лицо было скрыто, и впиваясь пальцами в землю. Дрожь сотрясала все его тело, и по сдавленным звукам, которые он издавал, она могла сказать, что он на грани и может вот-вот заплакать. Что-то сжало ее сердце, и прежде чем она это заметила, она подошла и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Зуко, все хорошо, — сказала она мягко. — Я могу исцелить его.

Парень со шрамом поднял голову: злость и страх горели в его глазах. На мгновение ей показалось, что он может напасть на нее, настолько он поддался эмоциям, но затем он уставился на нее — _действительно уставился_ на нее — и часть пламени угасла в его глазах. Его пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье, и он притянул ее ближе.

— Сделай это, — сказал он хрипло. — Спаси его.

Без лишних слов она опустилась на колени рядом с Зуко и собрала воду из своего бурдюка. Она обернулась вокруг ее руки, словно сияющая перчатка, и Катара поместила свои руки на дымящуюся рану на груди старого мужчины, пытаясь заживить повреждения своим покорением так хорошо, как только могла. Остальной мир, казалось, исчез в тот момент: существовал только запутанный образ каналов ци и поврежденная плоть, хотя часть ее разума была в курсе того, что Зуко тяжело дышал рядом с ней, а брат и ее друзья задумчиво наблюдали за происходящим. Она еще никогда не пыталась излечить кого-то настолько раненного, и, почувствовав, как ее собственные резервы энергии начали истощаться, поняла, что вскоре должна будет остановиться.

Она медленно убрала руки с раны. Все еще на коленях, Зуко качнулся вперед, вглядываясь в лицо своего дяди, как будто ожидая, что мужчина внезапно сядет и начнет говорить. Когда ничего не произошло, он посмотрел на Катару глазами, полными осуждения.

— Я думал, ты вылечила его, — требовательно сказал принц.

Она устало улыбнулась.

— Я сделала все, что могла. Не волнуйся, — добавила она, когда он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, — с твоим дядей все будет хорошо. Он просто спит.

Зуко кивнул, по-видимому, удовлетворившись таким ответом, и продолжил суетиться над своим дядей, полностью игнорируя остальных. Но Сокку было не так просто усмирить, он прошагал к месту, где двое еще сидели на коленях, и одарил принца подозрительным взглядом, прежде чем обратиться к сестре.

— Эм, Катара, — сказал он голосом, более высоким, чем обычно, — ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Она закатила глаза:

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Сокка.

Он помахал руками в крестообразном движении.

— Эй, не пойми меня неправильно, я счастлив, что ты вернулась живая и здоровая, но, э-э-э, что ты делаешь вместе со Злобным Придурком? Без обид, — добавил он, наклоняя голову в сторону Зуко.

Катара поджала губы:

— Сокка, Зуко только что помог нам сразиться с Азулой, а теперь стал свидетелем ранения своего дяди. Ты мог бы проявить и побольше уважения!

— Я сказал «без обид», верно?

Она встала и уперлась руками в бока, собираясь серьезно отчитать его за грубость, но резкое движение заставило ее пошатнуться от головокружения. Черные точки замелькали перед ее глазами, саму ее качало из стороны в сторону, словно ветку на ветру, а в ушах стоял высокий звон.

— Катара! — вытаращил глаза Сокка и кинулся вперед, чтобы остановить ее. — Эй, ты в порядке?

Она слабо улыбнулась ему:

— Кажется, я использовала больше энергии, чем думала, на это последнее исцеление.

Сокка сместил руки так, чтобы она прислонилась к его груди:

— Дурочка, почему тебе всегда обязательно так загонять себя? Ты навредишь себе рано или поздно, если не начнешь проявлять немного благоразумия!

Она улыбнулась чуть шире и провела пальцами по его руке, даже несмотря на то, что ее глаза закрылись.

— Я тоже скучала, Сокка, — пробормотала она.

Сокка схватил ее сильнее, чувствуя, как ее сознание уплывает:

— Эй, Катара! Не смей терять сознание у меня на руках! Эй!

Катара откинула приступ головокружения и встретила его взгляд.

— Не ругайся с Зуко, — проговорила она неразборчиво. — Он очень помог мне, и я…

Но, что бы она ни собиралась сказать, было потеряно, когда усталость одержала верх, превращая ее в мертвый груз в руках брата. Сокка поднял голову от потерявшей сознание Катары и уставился на Зуко, который сейчас смотрел на покорительницу воды с беспокойством.

— Ладно, Злобный Придурок, — сказал Сокка жестко. — Думаю, ты должен кое-что объяснить.


	8. Решение

Сокка с трудом мог поверить рассказу Зуко о том, почему он путешествовал вместе с его сестрой. По правде говоря, он провел большую часть допроса — э-э-э, дискуссии — делая саркастические комментарии и поднимая брови до тех пор, пока эти самые брови чуть ли не подскакивали над его головой. Даже заверения Тоф, что Зуко не лгал, не смогли убедить Сокку, что здесь не было какого-то скрытого мотива. Быть того не могло, что Злобный Придурок решил помочь Катаре просто из доброты душевной и ради помощи в спасении страусовой лошади с плохим характером.

— Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что мы тупые, — сказал Сокка, скрещивая руки на груди и поднимая подбородок. — Очевидно, это все какая-то уловка, чтобы поймать Аанга.

Зуко издал сокрушенный звук:

— Послушай, меня не особенно волнует, что ты думаешь о моих мотивах, прямо сейчас. Я не должен объясняться перед тобой или кем-либо еще. А сейчас оставь меня в покое, чтобы я мог позаботиться о своем дяде!

Сокка открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тогда Аанг схватил его за запястье и потянул назад, привлекая его внимание.

— Просто оставь его в покое, Сокка, — сказал Аанг тихо. — Не забывай, что только благодаря Зуко мы смогли найти Катару снова. Самое малое, что ты можешь сделать, это дать ему и его дяде немного пространства.

Сокка посмотрел с одного мальчика на другого и поднял руки в смирении:

— Хорошо, но мне все еще это не нравится!

С этим заявлением он удалился к заброшенному зданию, где Катару уложили отдыхать, бормоча себе под нос, что никто никогда его не слушает, помимо прочих менее лестных вещей. Ладно, он не собирался брать вину на себя, если они все окажутся скрученными, как свинье-куры, когда Зуко умчится с Аватаром. Сокка предупредил их; не его вина, что Аанг миролюбивый покоритель воздуха, который хочет быть лучшими друзьями со всеми, или что Тоф казалась убежденной в том, что Зуко слишком занят своим дядей, чтобы навредить им. С Соккой такое не пройдет. Покорителям огня — особенно принадлежащим к линии Хозяев Огня — нельзя доверять. В конце концов, это с сестрой Зуко им пришлось сражаться ранее. Очевидно, семейные связи не были важны для правителей Народа Огня.

Складка пересекла бровь Сокки. К слову о сестрах, он зашел в здание и увидел Тоф, охранявшую лежавшую ничком Катару. Слепая покорительница земли поприветствовала его скучающим замечанием и повела носом, смотря в другую сторону, чтобы позволить Сокке почувствовать «момент». Сокка сдвинулся, чтобы опуститься на колени рядом с Катарой и взять ее руку в свою. Она не проснулась от его касания, но передвинулась ближе к нему и медленно выдохнула. Было очевидно, что с ней все в порядке, кроме чрезвычайного изнурения. Ему не нравилось, что она позволила себе дойти до такого состояния из-за Зуко. Что бы принц ни сказал, он знал, что за этой историей стоит что-то еще. Это было заметно по тому, как Катара смотрела на покорителя огня и умоляла остальных не вредить ему, как если бы это ранило и ее саму. Сокке ни капли это не нравилось, потому что он не был глупцом.

Оказалось, что его сестренка совершила немыслимое. Более того, он был вполне уверен, что между ней и Зуко _что-то есть_ , и это могло создать только проблемы.

Сокка вздохнул и выпустил руку Катары.

— Почему тебе всегда обязательно влюбляться в придурков? — пробормотал он.

Тоф вскинула голову:

— Что?

— Ничего, — промямлил Сокка. — Просто говорю сам с собой.

Но, когда между ними установилось молчание, они оба знали, что он лжет.

***

Ветер продувал заброшенные улицы, поднимая пыль маленькими вихрями. Аанг прикрыл глаза, наблюдая, как уходит Сокка, и развернулся к Зуко. Смущенная улыбка заиграла у него на губах.

— Спасибо, что помог мне тогда, — сказал Аанг, потирая шею. — Ну, знаешь, когда твоя сестра пыталась меня убить.

Зуко пробормотал что-то неопределенное и поднял своего дядю, хотя было очевидно по слабой дрожи в руках, что нести старого мужчину было слишком большой нагрузкой. Аанг тут же бросился ему на помощь.

— Вот, позволь мне помочь, — сказал Аанг и, взяв ноги Айро, принял часть веса на себя.

— Я могу сделать это сам, — проговорил Зуко.

— Не глупи, — Аанг растянул рот в улыбке от уха до уха. — Я хочу помочь.

Он был одарен пустым взглядом за свои усилия, а затем Зуко просто вздохнул и направился к зданию на противоположной стороне улицы. Ухмылка Аанга стала еще шире, и он подстроился под скорость Зуко, чтобы их ношу не трясло больше, чем нужно. Совсем скоро они уже укладывали Айро на пол. Как только Зуко устроил своего дядю настолько удобно, насколько возможно, он развернулся лицом к Аангу.

— Ты уже можешь уходить, — сказал Зуко решительно.

— Но…

— Послушай, я действительно не в настроении для… — выражение его лица слегка исказилось, — … того, что бы ты здесь ни пытался делать. Мне нужно позаботиться о своем дяде, так что иди донимай кого-нибудь еще.

Аанг прикусил губу:

— Я только пытался помочь.

— И сейчас я прошу тебя уйти.

Покоритель воздуха выдохнул:

— Хорошо, я уйду.

Он пошел по направлению к двери, а затем остановился, глядя на принца через плечо.

— О, и спасибо за то, что вернул нам Катару. Мы все очень переживали за нее, поэтому я рад, что она нашла кого-то, на кого она могла положиться. — Его рот искривился в улыбке. — Я всегда думал, что ты не такой уж и плохой парень. Полагаю, я был прав.

Зуко открыл и закрыл рот, как если бы он не был уверен, как ответить.

— Ладно, увидимся, Зуко, — продолжил Аанг, улыбаясь и махая рукой. — Просто позови, если тебе что-то будет нужно. Мы все-таки твои должники.

С этими словами он ушел. Принц стоял еще какое-то время, уставившись в пустоту, где до этого был покоритель воздуха, а затем просто вздохнул. Ему никогда не понять этих людей.

***

Катарас некоторым усилием смогла открыть глаза. Она чувствовала себя дезориентированной, и у нее слегка кружилась голова, поэтому ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы привести свои конечности в движение и принять сидячее положение. Она потерла свои глаза, осматривая обстановку вокруг себя. Обветшалые стены, разбитые окна и беспорядочные осколки керамики и лоскутки ткани — все в толстом слое пыли — предстали перед ее взором. Она была в одном из заброшенных домов, которые она видела в деревне, где она и ее друзья сражались с Азулой.

— О, — вздохнула она, внезапно вспоминая.

Верно. Дядя Зуко был ранен, и тогда она попыталась его исцелить, но это было слишком для нее и она потеряла сознание у брата на руках. Как неловко.

— Ты наконец проснулась.

Она повернула голову и увидела Тоф, опирающуюся на дверной проем:

— Как долго я не приходила в себя?

— Около четырех часов. Легкие Ноги просто извелся от беспокойства, пока ты продолжала спать. _Что, если с ней что-то не так?_ — Тоф сымитировала его ребяческий голос. — _Мы должны ей помочь!_ — Она покачала головой. — Я думала, он никогда не замолкнет. Честно, взволнованные покорители воздуха хуже всего.

Катара не сдержала улыбку: она точно знала, каким безумным был Аанг, когда волновался. Он был словно воздушный шар из нервов, летающий вокруг и говорящий по миллион слов в минуту.

— Ну, со мной все хорошо.

Тоф кивнула:

— Я знаю.

Наступило неловкое молчание. Катара теребила свою косу и пыталась не думать о последнем разговоре с покорительницей земли. Он был не из приятных. Она жалела о многом из того, что произошло той ночью. Конечно, Тоф не помогала обустраивать лагерь и, в общем-то, вела себя как большой невоспитанный ребенок (Сахарная Царевна, серьезно?), но Катара также знала, что именно она перешла черту, как она делала всегда, когда люди отказывались признать ее правоту. Не то, чем она могла бы гордиться, особенно с учетом того, что Тоф была новенькой в группе.

— Послушай, Тоф… — начала она.

— Рада, что ты вернулась, — выпалила Тоф до того, как покорительница воды смогла закончить.

Катара моргнула:

— Ч-что?

Щеки Тоф слегка покраснели. Она раздраженно сдула пряди волос со своего лица, а затем сложила руки на груди и отвернулась.

— Я имею в виду, — сказала она своим обычным резким голосом, — кого еще мне называть Сахарной Царевной, когда тебя нет? Плюс, Аанг и Сокка иногда могут быть такими идиотами. По крайней мере, у тебя есть приличная голова на плечах, когда ты не пытаешься быть командной мамочкой для каждого.

— Эм, спасибо, наверное, — медленно проговорила Катара, все еще пытаясь понять, было ли это комплиментом или оскорблением. Возможно, по чуть-чуть и того и другого. Она уставилась на девочку, замечая ее оборонительную позу и покрасневшие щеки. Опять же, может быть, это просто было способом извинения Тоф. Улыбка заиграла на губах Катары. — Я тоже рада вернуться, и Тоф…

— Да?

— Мне жаль, что я разозлилась на тебя той ночью. Я перешла черту, — она вытянула руку, предлагая перемирие. — Друзья?

Тоф уставилась пустым взглядом в направлении руки Катары и затем пихнула ее.

— Друзья, — согласилась она.

Катара потерла место тычка с болезненной гримасой, наблюдая за уходом покорительницы земли. Она не была уверена, что ей был по душе способ девочки выражать привязанность, но, по крайней мере, они больше не цапались, как кучка полярных собак, пытающихся определить альфа-самца, или, как в данном случае, самку.

Тоф высунула голову в дверной проем:

— Ты идешь? Все снаружи. Там также есть немного еды для тебя.

— О, точно.

Катара скинула с себя одеяла и вышла из дома, следуя за Тоф к месту, где все собрались. Она моргнула, увидев звезды, сияющие на небе, словно жемчужины в черном море. Она действительно проспала несколько часов. Нахмурившись, она обратила свое внимание к группе. Аанг и Сокка оба сидели у костра, разложенного в центре улицы, наблюдая как он трещал и горел танцующим оранжевым пламенем. Момо свернулся на коленках у Аанга, а Аппа спал неподалеку, издавая мягкие гудящие звуки. Зуко и его дядю нигде не было видно.

— Где Зуко? — спросила она, смотря из стороны в сторону, как если бы принц мог внезапно появиться из ниоткуда.

Аанг вскочил на ноги с широкой улыбкой:

— Привет, Катара!

— Привет, Аанг! — сказала она рассеянно, а затем обратила взгляд на брата в поисках ответа, который ей действительно был нужен. Сокка, казалось, это понял и тяжело вздохнул.

— Он там вместе со своим дядей, — сказал Сокка, указывая на дом ниже по дороге. — Но ты зря тратишь свое время, если думаешь, что сможешь увидеть его. Зуко никого не впускает.

Улыбка Аанга испарилась:

— Ага, я ходил предложить ему ужин, и он пробормотал что-то в духе «Я провел последние три года в поисках мальчишки, и, кажется, теперь не могу от него отвязаться», а потом просто захлопнул дверь прямо у меня перед носом. — Аанг немного надулся. — Я не знаю, в чем проблема. Я приложил много усилий, чтобы это приготовить. Я просто старался быть воспитанным.

Катара рассмеялась:

— Это действительно похоже на Зуко.

Тоф растянулась на земле у костра:

— Да как угодно. У парня есть проблемы, если вам интересно мое мнение. Если он хочет сидеть в этой дыре со своим дядей, как отшельник, так и оставьте его в покое. Это уже не моя забота.

Сокка поднял свою чашку с водой, соглашаясь:

— Именно.

Катара сжала губы в тонкую линию:

— Вы забываете, что он спас мне жизнь?

— Вовсе нет, — Сокка отпил из своей чашки и затем удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Это все еще не означает, что я доверяю этому парню.

Катара закатила глаза и подняла котелок с остатками еды, миски и приборы и начала уходить.

— Куда ты собралась? — позвал Сокка, садясь прямее.

— Поговорить с Зуко, — ответила она, не оборачиваясь.

Она услышала, как ее брат сказал что-то остальным, но проигнорировала их комментарии и продолжила идти, пока не оказалась прямо перед запущенным домом, на который указал Сокка. Теперь, оказавшись ближе, она увидела, что Царапина привязана к изгороди и спит, свернувшись клубком. Сердце забилось чаще в груди, и она с глубоким вздохом постучала в дверь. С другой стороны послышались приближающиеся шаги.

— Последний раз говорю, я не… — Зуко распахнул дверь и замер, краснея. — О, — сказал он уже спокойнее, — это ты.

Катара улыбнулась:

— Можно мне войти?

Он пожал плечами и отступил в сторону, позволяя ей проскользнуть в дом мимо него перед тем, как закрыть дверь. Слабый запах трав заполнял комнату, и, оглядевшись, она заметила кипящий котелок над небольшим огнем.

— Ты делаешь чай? — спросила она, смотря на Зуко с удивлением. Она не догадывалась, что ему нравился напиток, уже не говоря о том, что он умел заваривать его. Он точно не упоминал этого во время их путешествия.

— Это для моего дяди, — ответил он коротко, садясь перед старым мужчиной, который спал на импровизированной кровати из одеял на полу. — Он захочет его, когда проснется.

Катара просто кивнула и села на землю напротив Зуко, ставя миски и приборы, как и котелок с остатками еды, перед собой. Она собиралась спросить, не хочет ли он поесть, когда он внезапно заговорил.

— Я удивлен, что ты не сидишь снаружи вместе со своими друзьями, — заметил он, внимательно смотря на нее. — Я имею в виду, весь смысл нашей сделки был в том, чтобы ты могла воссоединиться с ними, и теперь, когда вы наконец снова вместе, ты пришла ко мне, — он нахмурился. — Почему?

Катара почувствовала, как начинают гореть ее щеки, и опустила взгляд:

— Я думаю, ты знаешь почему.

Последовала долгая пауза, наполненная невысказанными словами и чувствами. Она инстинктивно подняла голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, в голове видя поляну, где он наклонился ближе, подарив ей неуклюжий поцелуй. Такой импульсивный, такой идеальный. Было бы так просто избавиться от разделяющего их расстояния и воспроизвести момент...

Она прочистила горло и отвела взгляд.

— В любом случае, я подумала, что ты и твой дядя можете быть голодными, и поэтому принесла вам немного еды, — она предложила ему котелок. — Извини, рис слегка клейкий. Я думаю, Аанг его приготовил — но, по крайней мере, это съедобно.

Зуко не сводил с нее взгляда какое-то время, но потом вздохнул, принимая котелок и поднимая одну из мисок. Катаре не удалось сдержать самодовольную улыбку, заигравшую на ее губах. Он, может, и прогнал Аанга, но у нее было предчувствие, что он бы не сделал то же самое, предложи еду она на его месте. Иногда он мог быть таким предсказуемым.

Пока Зуко накладывал слипшийся рис в миску, внимание Катары обратилось к старому мужчине, спящему позади принца.

— Как он? — спросила она. — Твой дядя, я имею в виду.

Зуко странно передернулся:

— Настолько хорошо, насколько ему может быть после удара молнией. Он еще не просыпался, но я думаю, что его тело просто пытается восстановиться после такого шока для всего организма.

Катара кивнула:

— Я так и подумала. Пока я занималась его исцелением, я чувствовала, что мне всего лишь удалось снизить количество ожогов и внутренних повреждений, но не думала, что он будет полностью излечен. Я могу взглянуть на него еще раз позже, если хочешь.

— Думаешь это разумно? Я имею в виду, ты потеряла сознание в прошлый раз.

Она улыбнулась, тронутая заботой в его голосе:

— Я не настолько немощная. Кроме того, проспав четыре часа, я чувствую, что могу взяться за что угодно. Вылечить твоего дядю не проблема.

Складка появилась на его брови:

— Ну, как скажешь, хотя я не хочу, чтобы ты перенапрягалась из-за меня.

Она рассмеялась и накрыла его руку своей.

— Зуко, со мной все будет в порядке. Серьезно, — их глаза встретились. — Я хочу помочь.

Он медлил и удерживал ее взгляд в своей напряженной манере, и она неожиданно ощутила касание их рук. Легкое покалывание пробежало по ее пальцам, пробираясь под кожу, чтобы смешаться с кровью, и заставляя ее сердце биться чаще. Он был таким теплым, таким манящим, словно магнит притягивая ее ближе.

 _«Только представь, на что бы это было похоже, если бы вы касались не только руками»,_ — коварный голос прошептал у нее в голове.

Она быстро отдернула руку, как от огня. Зуко, в свою очередь, демонстративно наложил еще немного риса в миску для Айро и затем передал ей котелок. Они избегали глаза друг друга, но она была уверена, что он, как и она сама, очень чутко ощущал напряжение, продолжающее накаляться между ними — маленькие вспышки молний словно бы летали туда-сюда.

Она молча наполнила свою миску и начала есть, прожевывая все медленно, в попытках игнорировать бабочек в животе и реакцию своего тела на парня, сидящего напротив. Казалось, что малейшее его движение могло заставить ее кожу искриться. Это было невероятно раздражающим.

«Это всего лишь Зуко, — сказала она себе строго. — Тебе нужно взять себя в руки».

Было не время позволить чувствам одержать верх. Его раненный дядя был прямо здесь, а ранее Зуко пришлось сражаться с собственной сестрой — это должно было оказать на него сильное эмоциональное влияние, даже если он не хотел признавать это вслух, и все было просто настолько безумным. Было неправильно думать о поцелуях и приглушенных разговорах, неправильно вспоминать о том, как он держал ее в своих объятьях. Но она не могла не вспоминать, как не могла не желать большего.

В конце концов, это были те самые чувства, которые подгоняли ее найти его после пробуждения.

Она украдкой взглянула на него и с удивлением обнаружила, что он тоже смотрит на нее. Ее щеки покрылись румянцем, и она быстро опустила взгляд на свою миску. Есть вместе с ним оказалось куда более неловким, чем она ожидала. Или, может быть, это было из-за того, что она знала, что она бы хотела делать вместо этого.

«Просто веди себя естественно, — сказала она себе. — Просто ешь свою еду и не выставляй себя идиоткой».

К несчастью, рис выглядел, как большая миска соплей Тоф. Да и на вкус был чем-то похожим. Катара искривила лицо, решив, что с нее достаточно.

— Думаю, надо сказать Аангу, чтобы он продолжал печь фруктовые пироги, — сказала Катара, ставя свой недоеденный ужин на землю. — Готовить рис не для него.

Зуко криво улыбнулся.

— Должен признать, я бы даже не стал заставлять Царапину есть это, — он отставил миску. — Оно похоже на безвкусный клей.

Она рассмеялась:

— Зная Царапину, могу сказать, что она, возможно, все равно не стала бы это есть.

— Возможно, — согласился он.

Она ответила на его взгляд широкой улыбкой и на мгновение была поражена тем, как его глаза потеплели от игравшего в них беззвучного смеха. Каким-то образом ему все время удавалось застать ее врасплох простейшими вещами, или, может быть, ее сердце просто снова влюблялось в мальчика, которого она разглядела за маской и титулом. Он просто был таким красивым — таким естественным и _человечным_. Было сложно поверить, что она когда-то считала его своим врагом.

Он нахмурился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. — Ты смотришь на меня как-то странно.

Она моргнула:

— Что? Извини. Я просто немного задумалась.

Он искривил рот в раздумьях, как если бы было что-то, что он хотел сказать, но не был уверен в том, стоит ли это делать. Катара была готова ударить себя по лбу. Весь этот разговор был словно танец на цыпочках — им было страшно сделать или сказать что-то, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Это просто нелепо — еще более нелепо от того, что они оба это понимали. Молчание повисло между ними, и она поняла, что больше не может терпеть это.

— Зуко, я должна кое-что…

— Я не остаюсь, — выпалил он.

Она закрыла рот, смотря на него распахнутыми глазами:

— Что? О чем ты говоришь?

— Я имею в виду, что, как только моему дяде станет лучше, я планирую уйти с ним. Я просто… — он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, — я просто подумал, что ты должна знать.

Катара сглотнула, чувствуя, как что-то холодное скатилось вниз по ее горлу, оседая тяжелым камнем в ее животе. Она поняла, что считала само собой разумеющимся то, что он присоединится к их группе, потому что он спас Аанга и присоединился к ним для сражения с Азулой. Для нее это было подтверждением того, на чьей он стороне. Для нее это было знаком того, что он наконец отказался от задания, данного ему отцом, и теперь был готов принять правильное решение. Ей следовало знать, что его мотивы куда сложнее.

— Значит… — она снова сглотнула, обессиленная тем, что ее голос звучал так слабо и жалко, — значит, ты все еще планируешь поймать Аанга?

Зуко посмотрел в другую сторону:

— Я не знаю.

— Как ты можешь не знать? — воскликнула она, стукнув рукой по земле. — Что заставляет тебя продолжать следовать по пути, который идет в разрез с тем, кто ты есть?

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он низким голосом. — Мой отец…

— Твоему отцу плевать на тебя, Зуко. Если бы это было не так, он бы никогда не дал тебе такого невыполнимого задания. Он бы не изгнал тебя вообще!

Его взгляд стал жестче:

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моем отце.

Катара сдерживала слезы:

— Ты прав, Зуко. Я не знаю. Но я знаю своего, и он никогда не поступил бы так со мной.

Зуко не ответил и напряженно уставился в землю. Его руки сжались в кулаки. Каким-то образом его настолько напряженный и страдальческий вид смог частично унять ее раздражение. По крайней мере, этого было достаточно, чтобы она поняла, что он не пытался задеть ее своими словами. Он просто был настолько сбит с толку. Три долгих года он пытался поймать Аватара с единственной целью вернуться домой. Их разговоров было достаточно, чтобы узнать, что даже до того, как они начали путешествовать вместе, он начал ставить под вопрос свою уверенность в этой миссии.

Катара насупила брови и протянула руку, обхватывая его дрожащий кулак:

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что поимка Аанга — твой единственный способ вернуться домой, возможно, твой единственный способ стать счастливым, но ты хотя бы думал о том, к чему ты на самом деле вернешься?

— Ты не понимаешь, — повторил он, все еще избегая смотреть ей в глаза.

— Может, и не понимаю, — допустила она, — но я знаю, от чего ты откажешься, если выберешь этот путь.

Его взгляд скользнул к ее лицу, и в тот момент он выглядел таким юным и потерянным. Таким уязвимым. Как кто-то мог хотеть причинить ему боль? Как кто-то мог хотеть изгнать его? Это было неправильно, и она поймала себя на том, что нежно дотрагивается до изуродованной плоти его лица, переполненная желанием защитить его. Выдох, почти что знак капитуляции, сорвался с его губ, и он отдался ее прикосновению, смотря на нее душераздирающе разными глазами.

— Тебе не нужно возвращаться к ним, Зуко, — сказала она мягко, удерживая его взгляд. — Тебе больше не нужно позволять этой миссии определять твою жизнь. У тебя есть твой дядя и у тебя есть я. Позволь нам быть твоей семьей. — Она положила свободную руку на его здоровую щеку. — Позволь нам быть твоим домом.

Прежде, чем он смог ответить, она наклонилась вперед и закрыла глаза, едва прижимая свои губы к его губам. Он не отозвался сперва, но затем его губы начали двигаться — сначала мягко, затем более настойчиво. Слезы сорвались с ее опущенных ресниц, и она провела рукой по четкой линии его челюсти, остановившись у затылка. Она целовала его сильнее. Боль, утешение, нужда; она могла чувствовать вкус голого отчаяния в его поцелуе. Он запустил руку в ее волосы, и она охнула, когда другая рука обхватила ее за талию и притянула ближе, так что теперь она полусидела у него на коленях.

Стук сердца отдавался у нее в ушах. Ее тело ожило пульсацией крови внутри. Их губы встречались и разделялись, встречались и разделялись, скользя в поиске и переплетаясь в бархатной ласке, пытаясь соединиться на каком-то внутреннем уровне, который выходил за пределы физического. Его руки были повсюду, скользя по ее талии, бедрам, сжимаясь на спине. Ее дыхание стало частым и прерывистым, а ее пальцы впивались в его тунику, его кожу. Это было совсем не похоже на их первый поцелуй. Это было безумным, сбивающим с толку и таким болезненно уязвимым, как если бы поцелуй делал их полностью обнаженными.

Когда ее спина коснулась пола, она выдохнула с содроганием, чувствуя теплоту прижимавшегося к ней тела. Их глаза встретились, когда он наклонился над ней; они оба дышали сбивчиво. Его руки обхватили ее запястья, и человеку со стороны могло показаться, что он удерживал ее, возможно, даже причинял ей боль. Но у Катары не было нужды сопротивляться. Она лежала под ним в открытом доверии, всматриваясь в его потемневшие зрачки.

Что-то изменилось в его глазах и в тот же самый момент он выпустил ее запястья. Внезапно он уже не нависал над ней, а сидел на коленях в нескольких шагах от нее с опущенной головой.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — сказал он тихо.

Катара села, хмурясь и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло, пока все ее тело еще гудело от приятных тепла и желания:

— Э-э-э, что?

О, да. Очень умно.

Плечи Зуко напряглись.

— Послушай, если ты останешься, не думаю, что я смогу остановиться, и я просто… Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы подумать. И мне нужно позаботиться о своем дяде, — добавил он, словно пытаясь напомнить и себе, и ей, что Айро был прямо в этой комнате вместе с ними.

Он слегка сдвинулся, чтобы видеть ее.

— Мне жаль, что это вышло из-под контроля, я просто… — он вздохнул и обхватил голову руками, и, когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал опустошенным и уставшим. — Пожалуйста, просто уходи.

Теперь она поняла. Это был первый раз, когда он использовал «пожалуйста» в разговоре с ней, и звук этого слова на его губах вместе с тем, о чем он просил, заставил ее осознать, что он говорил это абсолютно серьезно. Он хотел, чтобы она ушла. К сожалению, она также знала его достаточно, чтобы понимать, что спорить нет смысла.

— Ладно, — сказала она мягко, поднимаясь на ноги. — Скажи мне, когда твой дядя очнется, хорошо? Я проведу еще один сеанс исцеления.

Он кивнул, на мгновение встречаясь с ней взглядом. Она улыбнулась и ободряюще сжала его плечо, словно желая сказать, что все в порядке (Хотя она и не была уверена, что именно. То, что их поцелуи вышли из-под контроля? То, что он хотел ее ухода?) Она тихо выдохнула и позволила руке соскользнуть с его плеча, направляясь к двери.

— Катара.

Она остановилась, смотря через плечо:

— Да?

Он замялся в нерешительности, не в состоянии выразить свои мысли, а затем покачал головой:

— Ничего. Просто рад, что мы заключили ту сделку, наверное.

Она улыбнулась:

— Я тоже рада.

Она задержалась достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как он придвинулся к своему дяде, и затем тихо выскользнула из здания. Крошечная улыбка продолжала играть на ее губах, пока Катара шла вниз по улице, возвращаясь к остальным, но тут же исчезла, стоило ей увидеть выражение лица Тоф. Покорительница земли выглядела просто ликующей, если невидящие глаза и коварная ухмылка могли считаться ликующими.

— Звучит, как будто вы двое хорошо поели вместе, если судить по всем тем вибрациям, которые я почувствовала, — прокомментировала Тоф голосом, слишком беспечным, чтобы быть естественным. — Хочешь чем-нибудь поделиться?

— Не-а, — просто сказала Катара, садясь рядом с Аангом. — Передай мне воду, будь так добр.

Тоф нахмурилась, несомненно разочарованная тем, что ее маленькая игра была разрушена, но затем просто пожала плечами:

— Да как угодно.

Катара внутренне улыбнулась. У нее было предчувствие, что Тоф просто надеялась вызвать проблемы для своего собственного развлечения, но Катара была вполне серьезно настроена на то, чтобы пока держать свои отношения с Зуко — если это так называется — при себе. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не услышит от него самого, что между ними действительно происходит. Тоф могла предполагать все, что только ее душе угодно; это ничего не меняло. Было важно, что они снова были вместе. Было важно, что все наконец начало налаживаться. Все, что ей нужно было сделать сейчас, это дождаться пробуждения Айро, чтобы снова увидеть Зуко. Тогда она бы смогла услышать его решение о присоединении к группе от него самого.

Только вот минуты продолжали идти, а принц со шрамом на лице так и не появлялся. Она нахмурилась и опустила голову на руки, наблюдая за разрушенным домом, где, как она знала, он сидел со своим дядей. Теперь он мог прийти за ней в любой момент. В любой момент.

«Я дам ему еще пять минут, — подумала она, оглядываясь на костер. — А затем я пойду и проверю, как он, сама».

Языки пламени двигались в гипнотическом танце. Ее ресницы сомкнулись, утягиваемые нарастающим чувством усталости. Когда она раскрыла глаза снова, она знала, что что-то было не так. Во-первых, от костра не осталось ничего, кроме тлеющих углей. Во-вторых, солнце пробивалось на небо бледными лучами.

— Нет, — выдохнула она, вскакивая на ноги.

Ее сердце сумасшедше стучало, пока она бежала к заброшенному дому, в котором остановились Зуко и его дядя. Царапины, свернувшейся клубком, больше не было у изгороди, и с оседающей тяжестью в животе она открыла дверь. Комната все еще пахла чаем, но котелка, в котором он кипел над маленьким огнем, нигде не было видно, а от самого огня не осталось ничего, кроме беспорядочного пепла. Она зажмурилась и закрыла лицо руками.

Дом был пуст. Зуко и его дядя ушли.


	9. Новый город, новая жизнь

Улицы Ба Синг Се были таким многолюдными: суматошный организм повседневной жизни, который кокетничал и кричал, обменивался товарами и расслаблялся, двигаясь и меняясь в бесконечном смешении цвета и звука. На фоне оттенков зеленого, желтого и коричневого выделялась девочка в голубом платье. На ее плече сидел летающий лемур, смотрящий по сторонам ярко-зелеными глазами в надежде обнаружить что-то вкусненькое, что можно утащить прямо из-под носа ничего не подозревающих обитателей города.

— Даже не думай, Момо, — сказала Катара строго, шлепая его по лапе, протянувшейся к корзине с орехами. — Я знаю, что ты голоден, но тебе придется подождать. Я не позволю тебе снова красть у торговцев. В прошлый раз мне пришлось заплатить за все фрукты, которые ты своровал, и … — она прервалась, смотря в глаза лемура, склонившего голову на бок и уставившегося на нее пустым взглядом. — Забудь, — пробормотала она. — Просто не воруй.

Момо прижал уши и несколько раз чирикнул, что она решила принять как знак того, что он по крайней мере понял, за что она сделала ему выговор. Впрочем, она не могла не жалеть маленького зверька, поэтому, когда заметила «Жасминового Дракона» и увидела, каким заманчивым было заведение — от запаха заваренных трав и свежей выпечки текли слюнки — она подумала, что, возможно, стоит его немного побаловать. Что ей нравилось в их пребывании в Ба Синг Се, так это то, что им не стоило беспокоиться о деньгах: они были обеспечены всем.

— Что скажешь, Момо? — спросила она, бросая взгляд на своего пушистого спутника. — Чашечка чая перед возвращением к царю?

Момо согласно зачирикал. Она рассмеялась и почесала его за ушами, а затем зашла в магазин. Официант поприветствовал ее на входе, что было настоящим облегчением, потому что заведение было таким загруженным. Люди, пьющие чай из изящных чашек за беседой, были повсюду, но она видела несколько столов, которые не были заняты.

— Столик на двоих, пожалуйста, — сказала она официанту с улыбкой.

— Дядя, мне нужен один с жасмином, один зеленый и один с личи!

Катара застыла. Она не заметила, когда работник прочистил горло и попросил ее следовать за ним. Она не замечала вообще ничего. Ее внимание полностью было приковано к молодому человеку со шрамом в форме «Жасминового Дракона», говорившему со знакомым старым мужчиной за углом. Она бы никогда не забыла лицо этого парня, не говоря уже о его голосе, но ее раненная часть шептала, что это не мог быть он — не после всех этих недель, полных надежды, что их пути снова пересекутся, и разочарования, повторяющегося снова и снова. Тем не менее, доказательство было прямо перед ней, улыбающееся и ведущее себя так, как если бы работа в чайной была самой естественной вещью в мире.

Словно в трансе она шла вперед, пока не оказалась прямо за ним с сердцем, отчаянно бьющимся о ребра:

— Зуко?

Он повернул голову почти невольно, как будто он не ожидал услышать свое имя, но все еще не мог не откликнуться. Его глаза распахнулись в узнавании, когда он увидел ее, а затем она обняла его и притянула ближе, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. Момо с визгом улетел в поиске другого места.

— Это правда ты, — пробормотала она, закрывая глаза, чтобы насладиться осознанием, что это был он во плоти, такой настоящий. Это происходило на самом деле.

Зуко нерешительно опустил руки на ее поясницу:

— Катара, что…

Неожиданно она отступила и отвесила ему пощечину:

— Это за то, что бросил меня, не сказав ни слова, придурок!

Зуко потер лицо там, где все еще краснел отпечаток ладони:

— Полагаю, я это заслужил.

— Думаешь? — бросила она, скрестив руки под грудью и напряженно смотря на него.

— Прости, я просто…

Кто-то прочистил горло позади них. Повернувшись, они увидели Айро с улыбкой на лице и блеском в глазах.

— Племянник, почему бы тебе не взять выходной, чтобы заново познакомиться со своей юной подругой? — он наклонился ближе, понижая голос, чтобы только он мог его слышать. — Об этом будет судачить весь Ба Синг Се, если вы не найдете более укромное место.

Катара имела неосторожность покраснеть, но Айро подмигнул ей и вернулся к обслуживанию посетителей. Зуко потер основание шеи, выглядя неловко и неуверенно.

— Эм, мы можем пойти ко мне.

Это прозвучало, как вопрос, как будто он предоставлял ей решить, действительно ли она хочет провести время с ним. Идиот. Она, может, и была расстроена, но обняла его уж точно не из ненависти. Вместо того, чтобы озвучить эти мысли она просто кивнула и позвала Момо, терроризировавшего покупателей в попытках усесться на голову пожилой леди в качестве меховой шапки.

Вернув лемура на плечо — и под контроль — Катара последовала за Зуко, подстроившись под его шаг, пока они шли вниз по улице. Он почти не говорил, но это не мешало ей смотреть на него краем глаза из-под ресниц. В последнюю их встречу Зуко выглядел как какой-то бродяга, вылезший из канавы: драная одежда была пропитана грязью, а волосы, хоть и короткие, были неряшливы. Сейчас он был одет в изящную форму разносчика чая без каких-либо следов грязи (не говоря уже о том, что он пах _так хорошо_ ), а его волосы стали длиннее и теперь падали на глаза непослушными черными прядями. Он выглядел словно другой человек. Даже из его глаз ушла та безумная пылающая решимость. Он выглядел спокойным… Счастливым?

— Ты действительно изменился, правда? — сказала она тихо.

Он замер и посмотрел на нее, нахмурившись:

— Что?

Она пожала плечами и искривила губы в полуулыбке:

— Просто заметила кое-что. Наверное, Ба Синг Се хорошо на тебя влияет.

— Так было не всегда, — признал он. — Дядя убедил меня приехать сюда после… — он бросил на нее нервный взгляд.

— После того, как ты сбежал от меня, словно трус? — предложила она, но уже без злобы в голосе.

Он вздрогнул:

— Э-э-э, да. После этого.

Она остановилась и встретила его взгляд.

— Не буду лгать, что ты не причинил мне боли. Я была очень расстроена, Зуко. Ты согласился прийти за мной, когда твой дядя очнется, но вместо этого ты просто ушел. Даже хуже, ты ушел, не попрощавшись. После всего того времени, что мы провели вместе и… — ее щеки покрылись густым румянцем — после того, как ты целовал меня, ты вообще представляешь, каково было мне?

Он опустил голову со стыдом.

— Я знаю. И я действительно сожалею об этом. Я просто… — его голос понизился до хриплого бормотания, — я просто знал, что уйти будет намного сложнее, если бы я заговорил с тобой снова.

Ее сердце ускорилось, заставляя кровь стучать у нее в ушах. В какой-то момент они просто смотрели друг на друга, вспоминая все поцелуи, все неосторожные разговоры, и затем…

— Ну, — сказала она, пытаясь не казаться взволнованной, — тебе повезло, что я уже решила простить тебя.

— Правда? — воскликнул он, удивленно распахивая глаза.

Она кивнула. По правде говоря, было сложно злиться на него, чувствуя, что, что бы ни произошло между ними, оно позволило ему прийти к согласию с собой. К тому же, чувство, что одна лишь его близость заставляла ее живот считать себя покорителем воздуха и заниматься соответствующими прыжками и полетами, не было неприятным.

Катара прочистила горло:

— Как бы то ни было, ты начал рассказывать мне, что происходило с тобой, когда ты оказался в Ба Синг Се?

— О, точно.

И Зуко рассказал ей свою историю. К тому моменту, когда они добрались до их с дядей жилища, а он заварил для них немного чая (и дал Момо пожевать фруктов), она уже знала обо всем произошедшим с ним в Ба Синг Се. Как он считал город тюрьмой. Как он продолжал мучительно желать поймать Аватара, чтобы вернуть жизнь, которую он потерял, даже несмотря на то, что у него была новая жизнь в качестве беженца. Как ему пришлось защищать свою жизнь от борца за свободу Джета. Как он встретил девушку по имени Джин, но она лишь напомнила ему о Катаре. Как он высвободил бизона Аватара, думая, что у него наконец появился шанс осуществить свою миссию, но затем просто позволил животному уйти.

Как он наконец осознал, что не хочет следовать судьбе, которую выбрал для него отец.

Катара внимательно слушала, задавая вопросы где необходимо (о, у нее их было много относительно милой брюнетки по имени Джин) и делая это, она обнаружила, что последние горечь и боль испарились. Она понимала, что Зуко запутался и должен был самостоятельно разобраться, чего он на самом деле хочет. Теперь, казалось, он наконец разобрался. У него была новая жизнь разносчика чая в Ба Синг Се. Это не было вполне сопоставимо с управлением Страной Огня, но это все еще было лучше, чем потратить несколько лет на задание, разрушающее его тело и душу.

— Когда я перестал считать, что мне нужно поймать Аватара, я почувствовал, словно огромный камень упал с моих плеч, — признался он, сидя на подушке напротив нее. — Я понял, что ты и мой дядя были правы: все это время я делал то, что мой отец ожидал от меня, теряя себя. — Он уставился на свои руки, а его голос упал до едва различимого шепота. — Я совершил столько ужасных вещей.

Катара поставила свою пустую чашку на низкий столик и придвинулась к нему, крепко обхватив его за талию.

— Все в порядке, Зуко. Тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться о тех вещах. Важно, что ты пытаешься быть хорошим здесь и сейчас. — Она уткнулась головой между его плечом и шеей, запуская руку в его волосы. — Ты действительно изменился.

Его руки сжались вокруг нее, возвращая объятие. Она не знала, как долго они просидели так, цепляясь друг за друга, как утопающие моряки за спасательный трос. Она лишь знала, что не хотела снова его отпускать — не тогда, когда она наконец его нашла, не тогда, когда она чувствовала, как их сердца бьются в унисон, быстрые и живые от облегчения и предвкушения.

— Я так по тебе скучала, — прошептала она, сжимая его тунику.

Он нашел ее подбородок и поднял ее лицо к своему. Их глаза встретились на короткий, горячий момент, и в следующее мгновение он прижал свои губы к ее, все еще обнимая ее за талию. Ее ресницы дрогнули, и она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь поцелую и раскрывая губы, чтобы позволить ему говорить с ней словами — такими древними, что их можно было выразить только в их физической форме. Его вкус, его прикосновения… Точно такие, какими она их запомнила, но теперь такие нежные, такие осторожные. Словно она была чем-то драгоценным, что он лелеял.

Как если бы все время мира принадлежало им.

Слова, сказать которые она еще не решалась, дрогнули у нее на губах, но вместо них она подарила ему еще один медленные поцелуй и прижалась к нему, прислонив лицо к его груди и прислушиваясь к его успокаивающему сердцебиению. Его руки все так же обвивали ее, а подбородок прижался к ее макушке. Это было идеально. Все в этом моменте было идеально: быть рядом с ним, все еще чувствовать отпечаток его поцелуя на своих губах, знать, что он больше не собирается навредить ее другу. Это было правильно. Так, как и должно было быть.

Но одна проблема оставалась.

— Зуко, — сказала она мягко, отстраняясь. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу остаться в Ба Синг Се, верно?

Он ослабил объятие и посмотрел в другую сторону. Его брови сдвинулись, и когда он продолжил молчать, она положила руку ему на колено.

— Зуко?

Он вздохнул и развернулся к ней:

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать. Ты собираешься попросить меня уйти с тобой, так? Для меня все не так просто.

— Потому что у тебя здесь новая жизнь? — спросила она, чувствуя, как упало ее сердце.

— Да. Нет, — он покачал головой беспомощно. — Я не знаю. Все так сложно. Ты путешествуешь с Аватаром и пытаешься остановить моего отца и Народ Огня, и как насчет того факта, что мой дядя счастлив здесь, в Ба Синг Се, со своей чайной, а…

— Понятно, — она отвернулась. — Можешь больше ничего не говорить.

— Катара…

— Нет, все в порядке, — перебила она, натягивая улыбку. — Я имею в виду, ты очевидно доволен здесь со своим дядей, и это нечестно с моей стороны просто врываться и требовать, чтобы ты все бросил. Я имею в виду, это всего лишь я, верно? Не то чтобы…

Его губы обрушились на ее, обрывая ее речь. Она моргнула, но он завершил поцелуй секундой позже, прижимаясь своим лбом к ее.

— Иногда ты можешь быть такой глупой, — пробормотал он.

Глаза Катары опасно сверкнули — ей _не нравилось_ , когда ее дразнили — но он лишь улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по ее щеке.

— Я не говорил, что я не хочу пойти, — пояснил он, — только то, что это не так просто, как ты, кажется, думаешь. Ты очень важна для меня, Катара. Я _хочу_ быть с тобой. — Он вздохнул и убрал руку от ее лица. — Я просто не знаю, смогу ли это сделать: сражаться против своего отца, против своего народа. Он все еще моя семья, а Страна Огня все еще мой дом. Я не могу просто игнорировать это — в изгнании я или нет.

Катара сглотнула комок в горле:

— Все хорошо, Зуко. Я вижу, что тебе сложно, и я не требую, чтобы ты принял решение прямо сейчас. У меня есть еще неделя до того, как остальные вернутся и мне придется уехать, — она положила руку ему на колено. — Просто пообещай, что подумаешь об этом, ладно?

— Ладно, — согласился он.

Она улыбнулась и уже было хотела предложить прогулку, когда Момо запрыгнул на ее плечо и начал щебетать. Неожиданно Катара вспомнила о военном собрании и почему она изначально проходила мимо «Жасминового Дракона».

— Свиток! — воскликнула она, поднимаясь на ноги и пугая Момо резким движением. — Я совсем забыла!

Зуко поднялся вслед за ней, выглядя немного озадаченно резкой сменой настроения:

— Свиток?

— Свиток с Собрания Пяти, — объяснила она. — Я должна была отнести его Царю Земли, но тогда я увидела тебя, отвлеклась, и…

— Эй, успокойся, — сказал Зуко, положив руку на ее плечо. — Ну, ты забыла. Ты просто можешь отдать ему свиток сейчас.

— Ты шутишь? Ты не видел какими взглядами одарили меня генералы, когда я пыталась пошутить во время собрания. Они не очень-то снисходительные.

— Царь Земли хоть сколько-нибудь похож на мою сестру?

Катара моргнула:

— Что? Нет.

— Тогда тебе не о чем волноваться.

Она закусила губу.

— Наверное. Только… — ее глаза сияли, когда она посмотрела на него, — ты пойдешь со мной?

— Эм, я не уверен, что это такая уж хорошая идея, — он убрал руку с ее плеча. — Кроме того, я не думаю, что охрана хотя бы позволит мне войти во дворец. Предполагается, что я Ли, разносчик чая, помнишь?

— Они пропустят тебя, если я скажу, что ты со мной, и мне совсем бы не помешала моральная поддержка прямо сейчас.

Зуко указал на лемура, сидящего на столе:

— У тебя есть он.

Катара рассмеялась:

— Я скорее думала о человеческой поддержке.

Впрочем, если быть полностью честной, она просто не была готова расстаться с принцем. Они только нашли друг друга, и она боялась, что, если потеряет его из виду сейчас, он выскользнет из ее рук, словно песок, снова. Одной этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы перейти к нечестной тактике.

Она подошла ближе, проводя пальцами по узору на его тунике:

— Кроме того, я все еще не показала тебе свой дом. Там довольно тихо, потому что мы с Момо единственные, кто там живет в данный момент, но зато нас никто не побеспокоит…

Его щеки покрылись румянцем:

— Эм, хорошо…

— Ты бы даже мог остаться на ночь, если захочешь. Знаешь, я бы не отказалась от компании.

Его румянец стал еще темнее, и она пыталась не улыбаться, чувствуя, как ритм его сердца ускоряется под ее пальцами. Возможно, последние намеки были даже слишком толстыми — кажется, Зуко несколько торопил события, если судить по биению его сердца — но, если это сработает, то это и неплохо. И все-таки, на всякий случай…

Она ласково провела пальцами вниз по его груди, останавливаясь, когда она услышала тихие звуки его срывающегося дыхания.

— Ну, так ты пойдешь? — продолжила она, украдкой глядя на него из-под ресниц. — Вообще-то это частично твоя вина, что я отвлеклась.

— Ух-х-х, — он видимо сглотнул. — Д-да. Конечно, я могу это сделать.

Ее рот растянулся в широкой улыбке:

— Отлично, тогда пойдем!

Она дернула его за руку и окликнула Момо, утягивая Зуко к двери.

— Подожди, — сказал он, давя смешок. — Я должен оставить записку дяде. Он будет волноваться.

Катара согласилась на это, а потом они снова были на улице, направляясь к дворцу. Она испытывала странное головокружение, а все ее тело как будто горело. Ей хотелось верить, что это от того, что ей удалось убедить Зуко пойти с ней (по-видимому, Зуко хорошо отзывался на физический контакт — она должна будет вспомнить об этом, когда придет время покидать Ба Синг Се), но, по правде говоря, она могла думать только о том, как заколотилось его сердце, когда она сказала, что он может остаться на ночь. Было сложно не представлять, о чем он, должно быть, думал, или игнорировать волнующее желание, заставляющее ее кровь кипеть в ответ. Она все еще помнила, каково было, когда он склонился над ней в том заброшенном доме — его стройное тело прижималось к ее…

Ее щеки горели, и она была благодарна, что он не смотрел в ее сторону, чтобы заметить ее румянец. Возможно, она тоже немного торопила события. Лучше просто сосредоточиться на свитке для Царя Земли.

Достигнуть дворец оказалось настоящим облегчением. Стража едва уделила Зуко внимание, приняв на веру слова Катары о том, что он друг и не несет угрозы Царю Земли. Очевидно, быть учителем покорения воды самого Аватара подразумевало намного больше уважения, с тех пор как она и ее друзья помогли бросить Лонг Фенга за решетку. К сожалению, Царя Земли нигде не было видно, когда они вошли в тронный зал.

Катара нахмурилась при виде пустого трона и затем заметила трех воительниц Киоши, сидящих у его основания:

— Суюки, Духи! Где Царь Земли? У меня для него важный свиток от Совета Пяти.

Девочка, сидящая в центре, подняла голову с нехорошей улыбкой:

— О, не волнуйся, мы проследим, чтобы он получил его.

Зуко дернулся и принял боевую стойку:

— Назад, Катара! Это не воительницы Киоши!

Улыбка Азулы стала шире, а затем она бросилась вперед — ее руки сверкали синим пламенем — преследуя своего брата взрывами синего и оранжевого пламени. Момо с визгом поднялся в воздух в поисках укрытия, но Катара не отступила и выхватила воду, собирая ее вокруг себя в прозрачную дугу. Неожиданно одна из фальшивых воительниц Киоши бросилась к ней, кувыркаясь и делая сальто смазанной вспышкой зеленого шелка.

«Слишком быстро», — кричал ее разум.

Кулак точно ударил ее в плечо. Она охнула и в ужасе наблюдала, как ее вода беспомощно упала на землю, пока блокировщица ци наносила вторую атаку. Катара не могла ничего сделать: она свалилась беспомощной марионеткой, парализованная с головы до ног, словно ядом ширшу.

— Катара!

Отчаянный крик Зуко отдавался эхом в ее ушах, а затем последовало больше огненных вспышек, больше быстрых — словно молния — ударов. Его тело со стуком упало рядом с ней, такое же парализованное, такое же бессильное. Слеза катилась по ее щеке, когда их глаза встретились, потому что она знала, что это ее вина. Это она настояла, чтобы он пошел с ней, и теперь их двоих захватили — или даже хуже.

— Извини, Зуко, — выдавила она, едва касаясь его пальцев.

Затем что-то ударило ее по голове, и темнота поглотила мир вокруг.


	10. Эпилог

Катакомбы Ба Синг Се выглядели бы красивыми, если бы не были ее тюрьмой. Кристаллы сверкали, словно сгустки зеленых звезд, со стен и пола, наполняя пространство слабым свечением. Недалеко от нее Зуко, сгорбившись, сидел на полу, уставившись на свои руки. Он едва ли сказал что-то с тех пор, как они очнулись, запертые в пещере. Очередная встреча с Азулой, должно быть, действительно его беспокоила.

Она вздохнула и притянула колени к груди:

— Интересно, как долго они собираются держать нас здесь, внизу?

Зуко хранил молчание. Он даже не пошевелился, как если бы не услышал ее вообще. Она нахмурилась и подняла неровный камень, катая его между пальцами. Вот и поговорили.

Время шло, наполняя катакомбы молчанием, которое было таким же тяжелым, как древний камень, их пленивший. Катара выдохнула, наблюдая, как ее челка дрожит от дуновения воздуха. Это заставило ее думать о том, чем Аанг мог заниматься в Восточном Храме Воздуха. Все ее друзья разбрелись разными путями: Тоф — чтобы навестить родителей, Сокка — чтобы встретиться с их отцом, а Аанг — чтобы тренироваться с тем, кто бы ни прикрепил ту записку к Аппе. Никто не знал, что она заперта в этой пещере вместе с Зуко. Только Момо, и она не имела ни малейшего представления о том, что произошло с лемуром.

— Я должен был предвидеть это, — пробормотал Зуко себе под нос.

— М-м-м?

— Азула, — пояснил он. — Я был достаточно глуп, чтобы думать, что она меня не найдет. — Его голос наполнился горечью. — Она всегда получает то, что хочет. Всегда.

Катара прикусила губу:

— Я уверена, что мы найдем способ выбраться отсюда. Не волнуйся, Зуко, все наладится.

— Разве ты не понимаешь? — воскликнул он, резко ударяя кулаком по земле. — Это уже не имеет значения! Некуда идти, некуда бежать! Азула всегда сможет меня найти! — Он повесил голову — черные локоны закрыли его лицо. — Мой отец всегда сможет меня найти.

Катара впилась пальцами в свою тунику — ее сердце стучало в необъяснимом страхе:

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Я так больше не могу, — признал Зуко глухим голосом. — Я думал, что могу измениться. Я думал, что могу сам определить свою судьбу, но я никогда не буду свободен ни от чего из этого… — его рука накрыла половину лица со шрамом. — Как я никогда не буду свободен от своей метки.

Она придвинулась ближе к нему, кладя ладонь ему на руку:

— Эй, послушай меня. Ты изменился. Ты изменился так сильно, что я едва узнаю в тебе того злобного придурка, который напал на мою деревню несколько месяцев назад.

Нерешительная улыбка заиграла на его губах. Катара, приободрившись от ее вида, развернула его лицо к себе, обхватив рукой щеку, разрушенную огнем.

— Ты говоришь, что бежать не имеет смысла, — продолжила она, встречая его взгляд, — но надежда все еще есть, Зуко. Мы выберемся из этой пещеры и все исправим, так что, пожалуйста, не сдавайся.

Он отвернулся, выскальзывая из ее рук:  
  
— Этим мы с тобой и отличаемся. Ты видишь свою жизнь за пределами этой пещеры, но я больше не знаю, что я делаю, — он притянул колени к груди, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Я посвятил три года своей жизни охоте за Аватаром, потому что мне так сказали. Я любил своего отца и хотел, чтобы он мною гордился, чтобы не считал меня бесполезным. Затем однажды я осознал, что мне плохо от мысли о поимке Аватара. Каждый раз, когда я представлял, что сдаю этого глупого лысого мальчишку своему отцу, я думал о том, каким он был в крепости Похуай: скованный цепями и напуганный, как если бы он знал, что встречает монстра, от которого не может сбежать. Я думал о всех людях, которых я видел в Царстве Земли, обожженных и раненных из-за моего народа. — Его глаза встретились с ее, и он протянул руку, проводя большим пальцем по ее щеке, едва касаясь губ. — Я думал о тебе и о том, что ты ни за что не простишь меня, если я обреку твоего друга на вечное заключение и страдания.

Катара резко вздохнула. Они были так близко, что она могла различить оттенки золотого, образующие цвет его глаз, могла чувствовать, как жар его тела переплетается с ее собственной теплотой. Напряженную секунду они просто смотрели друг на друга, но потом он вздохнул и отстранился.

— Так что я оставил все это. Мечты о возвращении домой, желание заставить отца гордиться мной. Я бросил все это, как и титул Принца Народа Огня. Я просто превратился в Ли, скромного чайного официанта в Ба Синг Се. — Он сжал кулаки. — Но в конце концов ничего не изменилось. Мое прошлое настигло меня, как я и боялся, и сейчас я ровно там же, где начинал, окруженный со всех сторон, имея лишь один выход. — Он устало усмехнулся. — Кажется, это имел в виду отец, говоря, что я научусь уважению, а страдание будет моим учителем. Потому что как бы я ни пытался поступить правильно, я все еще тот напуганный тринадцатилетний мальчик, умоляющий на коленях о пощаде.

Она протянула руку:

— Зуко…

Он встретил ее взгляд, и она увидела всю уязвимость, всю боль.

— У меня нет будущего за пределами этих стен, Катара, — сказал он честно. — Я всего лишь изгнанный принц, которому некуда идти. Ничто не изменит этого.

Катара почувствовала щипание чего-то горячего в уголках глаз. Она медленно уронила руку на свои колени.

— Так значит, ты просто собираешься сдаться, — сказала она голосом, дрожащим от эмоций. — После всего, через что мы прошли, ты просто собираешься все бросить.

Зуко опустил взгляд на свои руки.

— Отец клеймил меня огнем, чтобы я никогда не забывал, что происходит с теми, кто идет против него. Это было напоминанием силы, которая ему подчиняется, и пути, который он для меня выбрал, — он покачал головой. — Я был таким дураком. Я думал, что могу избежать своей судьбы. Судьбы изгнанного принца, проклятого на вечную погоню за Аватаром. Сейчас я вижу, что ошибался. Как и от своей метки, я не могу избавиться от своего прошлого. И я не могу избежать того, кто я есть.

— Но ты изменился, — спорила она, сжимая кулаки и едва сдерживая слезы. — Посмотри, какой путь ты проделал!

Он уставился на нее этими грустными золотыми глазами, и мгновение он выглядел таким уставшим, таким разбитым.

— Разве ты не видишь, Катара? Мой отец всегда будет меня контролировать. Он обрек меня на проклятье, от которого я не могу сбежать, потому что единственный способ перестать следовать его приказам — это бороться с ним, а я… — он опустил голову со стыдом. — Я не уверен, что смогу.

_Потому что я все еще его сын. Потому что некоторые раны слишком глубокие._

Невысказанные слова повисли между ними, заставляя ее сердце разрываться от боли за мальчика, которому причинили столько страданий. За мальчика, который только хотел поступить правильно. Он не имел представления о силе внутри него. О силе, которую она рассмотрела в нем, когда он вырывался из оков, созданных его отцом. Будучи Синим Духом, Зуко мог делать что угодно и быть кем угодно. В ее глазах он был героем, полным решительности и храбрости. Сейчас же не было маски, за которую можно спрятаться. Сейчас он был просто Зуко — обезображенный шрамом, изгнанный и разбитый — и она видела, как он теряет надежду.

Как он теряет всю веру в себя.

Но Катаре лучше знать, потому что она видела, что сердце, бьющееся в его груди, то же самое, что и у воина в маске, который был ее спутником, что руки, которыми он держал ее лицо во время поцелуя, те же самые, которыми он держал парные дао-мечи, спасая ее жизнь. Зуко был Синим Духом, и поэтому она знала, что он заблуждается, считая, что надежды нет. Ей просто нужно было заставить его увидеть себя так же, как видела его она — как кого-то сильного и красивого, как кого-то, способного на невероятную храбрость, несмотря на собственную уязвимость.

— Возможно, ты можешь быть свободен от этого, — сказала она, садясь на колени и смотря на него серьезно.

На его брови образовалась складка:

— О чем ты говоришь?

— О твоей метке. Может быть, ты можешь быть свободен от нее. Я могу исцелять, и ты уже видел это.

Зуко покачал головой:

— Это шрам. Его нельзя исцелить.

— Ты не знаешь этого наверняка, — она наклонилась ближе, доставая голубую склянку из-под своей туники. — Это вода из Оазиса Духов на Северном Полюсе. Она обладает особыми свойствами. — Она сжала его руку. — Я… я думаю, что она сможет исцелить тебя.

Пальцы Зуко задрожали в ее руке:

— Ты не можешь истратить ее на меня. Я даже не знаю, сработает ли это.

— Это не важно, — сказала она, качая головой. — Ты думаешь, что отец обрек тебя на проклятие этой меткой, что ты никогда не будешь свободен в выборе своей жизни. Ну, я собираюсь показать тебе, что ты неправ. — Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы. — Я собираюсь исцелить тебя, Зуко.

Он пытался поймать ее взгляд, и она видела, как хрупкая надежда расцветает внутри него, словно бледные отблески рассвета. Мгновение они лишь смотрели друг на друга, держась за руки, пока ее свободная рука сжимала флакон с целебной водой. Один вздох, еще один — секунды шли, и наконец Зуко склонил голову и закрыл глаза. Он тихо капитулировал, и ее сердце гулко билось о ребра, когда она протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться его шрама, позволяя пальцам нежно коснуться истерзанной, разрушенной плоти.

Так много боли. Так много. Она не знала, сможет ли исцелить его — этот шрам уходил глубже плоти и кости к избитой и потерянной душе внутри. Она лишь знала, что должна попытаться, если не ради мира с самой собой, то хотя бы ради Зуко. Она не позволит ему поставить крест на самом себе.

Глубоко вздохнув, она откупорила склянку, висевшую у нее на шее, и позволила воде из Оазиса Духов покрыть свою руку, где она засияла таинственным голубым светом. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда она положила ладонь на его шрам, но она попросила его расслабиться и закрыла глаза, фокусируясь на силе своего покорения.

«Исцелись, — шептала она в душе, чувствуя, как вода соединяется с изрубцованной тканью и поврежденными нервами. — Стань прежней».

Ничего не происходило. Ее рот пересох от паники, и она открыла глаза. Зуко напрягся чуть больше, и она заметила, как дрожат его ресницы, словно он пытается сохранить спокойствие. Тогда она и почувствовала непреодолимый прилив от извилистого пути, соединившегося с его шрамом, словно от прорванной плотины. Энергия текла сквозь нее в головокружительной пульсации — более мощная, чем она когда-либо испытывала. Как если бы она сжимала жилистое бьющееся сердце в руке: было так много жизни, так много боли. Она не знала, с чего начать, но ее инстинкты подсказывали ей, как разгладить искривленные корни, как соединить разорванные нервы, как приказать изрубцованной ткани обернуться в новую кожу — гладкую, бледную и без изъянов. Процесс был медленным и утомляющим, потому что шрам был старый и забрался слишком глубоко, в самую его сущность, но она знала, что не может отступить сейчас. Она должна была продолжать.

Зуко слегка задрожал, когда целебная вода распространилась дальше под ее руководством, пробиваясь в его поврежденный глаз, чтобы открыть полузакрытые веки и вырастить темные ресницы из только образовавшейся кожи. Это ощущалось странно, потому что ослепляющий свет воды из Оазиса Духов, скрывал от нее большую часть происходящих изменений, но она все еще чувствовала их, как если бы исцеляла свое собственное лицо. Она чувствовала, как крошечные волоски пробиваются, словно весенние цветы, и изгибаются над его левым глазом, образуя линию, идентичную той, что была справа. Она чувствовала, как медленно расправляется его левое ухо, как связывается новая плоть, становясь точным отражением его здорового уха. Она чувствовала все. С дрожащим выдохом она позволила последним каплям целительной воды впитаться в его кожу, бледную и идеальную. Катара отступила, опуская руки.

— Готово, — сказала она с усталой улыбкой.

Поначалу Зуко не шевелился, но затем медленно и нерешительно протянул руку к лицу. Дрожь прошла по его телу в тот момент, когда кончики его пальцев дотронулись до щеки, и он касался того, что должно было быть изуродованным контуром его левого глаза, брови, уха. Сдавленный звук сорвался с его губ, и он отвернулся от нее, дрожа всем телом.

— Эй, — сказала она с тревогой, подходя ближе и кладя руку ему на плечо, — ты в порядке?

Темная вуаль его волос покачнулась, когда он посмотрел на нее, и в этот раз на его лице не было багрового пятна, искривляющего черты его лица, не было проклятой отметины, проступающей сквозь черные пряди. Он был даже красивее, чем она считала возможным.

— Его нет, — прошептал он, словно не решаясь поверить, что это может быть правдой, словно думая, что в любой момент у него отнимут эту мечту. — Его действительно нет, правда?

Она кивнула, и ее сердце разрывалось от боли при виде того, как он касается своего лица снова, почти в изумлении — словно маленький ребенок, исследующий новую текстуру, странную и удивительную. В крошечной улыбке, играющей на его губах, было столько ранимости, столько надежды и мира. Катара чувствовала, как слезы, подступают к ее глазам.

— Я же говорила, что это сработает, — сказала она, беря его за руки. — Может, твой отец и заклеймил тебя однажды, но какие бы шрамы он не оставил, они не должны определять, кто ты такой и уже тем более какое будущее тебя ждет. — Она переплела свои пальцы с его, смотря на него снизу глазами, наполненными слезами. — Я верю в тебя, Зуко. Ты веришь в себя?

Он смотрел ей в глаза еще долю мгновения, и потом втянул ее в крепкие объятья, прижимая к себе и зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. Она чувствовала, как душащие рыдания поступают к горлу, и обняла его в ответ, чтобы почувствовать стук его сердца, чтобы знать наверняка, что отбиваемый ритм, дающий ему жизнь, был наполнен новой надеждой, а не смирением.

— Спасибо, Катара, — прошептал он.

Она улыбнулась и сжала его сильнее, устраивая лицо на его груди. Казалось, они стояли так часами, просто прижимаясь друг к другу. Она не хотела, чтобы этот момент заканчивался, но он отстранился — ровно настолько, чтобы вытереть дорожки слез с ее лица, оставляя ладонь на ее щеке. Она облизала губы, с трепетом смотря в его золотые глаза — эти красивые глаза, которые она однажды считала отличительной чертой врага, но теперь не хотела видеть никакие другие. Медленно, очень медленно он наклонил голову и прижался к ее губам в таком нежном поцелуе, от которого ей захотелось расплакаться.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — пробормотал Зуко, прижимаясь своим лбом к ее. — Не знаю, заслужу ли я тебя хоть когда-нибудь, но я рад, что ты последовала за мной в тот день, когда я потерял Царапину. Ты напомнила мне, кто я… кем я всегда хотел быть.

— И буду напоминать тебе столько, сколько понадобится, — сказала она горячо. — Я отправлюсь за тобой на другой конец земли, если понадобится.

Рот Зуко искривился в улыбке:

— Это угроза?

Она соединила руки у него за шеей, вставая на носочки и легко касаясь его губ:

— Это обещание.

Бледно-золотые глаза смотрели на голубые, и он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, когда внезапно часть стены взорвалась, разлетаясь зазубренными кусками, со свистом пролетающими мимо них и ослепляющими ее. Когда пыль улеглась, в катакомбах они увидели Аанга и Айро, освещенных неземным зеленым светом кристаллов.

— Аанг! — выкрикнула она, кидаясь к покорителю воздуха и обнимая его за шею.

Она смутно замечала, что Айро сделал то же самое с Зуко, но затем он ахнул. Она оторвалась от Аанга, чтобы увидеть, как старый генерал уставился на своего племянника широко раскрытыми глазами, рассматривая щеку без шрама и идеальные черты лица.

— Зуко, — сказал Айро с нескрываемым изумлением, — как… твой шрам, его…

— Нет, — закончил за него Аанг, также уставившийся на принца в удивлении.

Зуко осознанно сместился и еще раз дотронулся рукой до лица, словно убеждаясь, что кожа не вернулась к прежнему скрученному и уродливому состоянию. Потом он просто улыбнулся Катаре.

Аанг перевел взгляд на нее:

— Это ведь ты сделала?

Она кивнула.

— Я использовала воду из Оазиса Духов, чтобы исцелить его шрам. Я не знала, сработает ли это, но должна была попробовать, — ее голос смягчился, — и я не жалею об этом.

Зуко бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, и на мгновение их глаза встретились, шепча неозвученные слова, произнести вслух которые им мешала робость. Дружба, доверие, _любовь_. Она чувствовала, как между ними расцветают чувства, становясь сильнее с каждой секундой. Затем Айро заговорил снова, и связь оборвалась. Зуко отвернулся, а Аанг тянул ее за запястье, говоря, что им нужно уходить. Все происходило слишком быстро.

— Нет! — воскликнула Катара, упираясь и разворачиваясь к принцу. — Я дала обещание, что навсегда останусь с Зуко. — Она протянула к нему руку и сверкнула нахальной улыбкой. — Даже если это означает, что иногда мне придется заставлять его следовать за мной.

Губы Зуко изогнулись в ответной улыбке, и он сократил расстояние между ними. Они оба понимали, что он принял не просто ее руку, когда их пальцы переплелись. В этот раз не будет никаких пряток и побегов. В этот раз он встретит свои прошлое и будущее лицом к лицу — не как Синий Дух, но как Принц Народа Огня в изгнании.


End file.
